La venganza es sagrada
by Ferlucci
Summary: Continuación del fanfic "El odio es noble"
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La luz me aturdio tanto que parecía llevar mucho tiempo sumida en la oscuridad. Lo primero que divise fue una mancha roja borrosa que poco a poco se iba haciendo mas clara. Era cabello, un radiante cabello rojo que parecia ser bastante sedoso.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? .-

\- ¿Dónde estoy? Debo ir al entierro de mis padres.-

Su expresión se torno un poco nerviosa.

\- Dime tu nombre.- lo observe perpleja.

\- Sakura Uchiha.-

\- ¿Y tú edad?.-

\- Catorce.-

Lágrimas pronto nublaron mi visión. No estaba lista para que mis padres sean consumidos por la tierra, para que sus cuerpos desaparezcan y se hundan en un profundo abismo donde se convertirian en polvo. No estaba lista para tener que afrontarlo todo sola.

\- Tengo que ir.- murmure entre llanto. - Tengo que asistir al funeral.-

\- Trata de tranquilizarte. Estamos intentando localizar a tus familiares. -

\- Mi tío estaba conmigo, él dijo que pasaría por mi e iriamos juntos al entierro. Itachi y Sasuke asumo que iran por su cuenta.-

\- Trata de dormir. Aún queda tiempo para que puedas llegar. Descansa un poco. Tu tío pronto vendra por ti. -

Cerre mis parpados y deje que una inmensa oscuridad me consuma. Conforme pasaban los días entendía que algo malo sucedia conmigo. Comprendi que el lugar en el que me encontraba era un hospital. Los días pasaban y seguia inmóvil en aquella cama. Mi tío no llegó. Fue después de una semana en la que me vi envuelta en llanto, dolor, y recuerdos de mis padres que finalmente el doctor me dijo la verdad.

Observarme al espejo y aceptar a la persona que se reflejaba en el resultó difícil y doloroso. Por las noches un vacio existencial me llenaba y las pesadillas empezaron a formar parte de mi. Me atormentaba no tener a alguien que pueda ayudarme. Me llenaba de agonia comprender que tenia un espiral lleno de vacío de quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo fue el accidente? .-

Mi cuerpo se movia mas pero acostumbrarme a abandonar la cama fue difícil. Mis piernas, brazos y pies parecian no querer obedecerme. Por los yesos en mi brazo y pierna derechas las enfermeras tenian que moverme en silla de ruedas. Me sentía agotada, sin energías, convaleciente.

\- Te lanzaste desde el segundo piso de la casa en la que vivías.-

\- ¿Por qué lo hice?.-

\- Al parecer se metieron a robar en tu casa, te golpearon y dejaron encerrada en una habitación seguramente esperando que mueras. Pero saltaste por la ventana. - Eso explicaba las cicatrices de cortadas en mi cuerpo.- No sé mucho al respecto y las investigaciones se detuvieron ya que no colocaron la demanda. El caso fue cerrado. -

...

El tiempo que pase en el hospital quien se ocupo de mi era un doctor bastante joven y muy amable. Me llevaba galletas, bebidas y varias veces lleno mi habitación con hermosas flores de distintos colores. Solia escucharme hablar de mis padres y de mis hermanos, y pocas veces me conversaba sobre él. Él hizo mi estadía en aquel hospital menos dolorosa.

\- Sakura ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?.-

Le sonrei con amabilidad y estire mi mano con el afán de que me acercará su mano.

\- Muy bien doctor. Esto es para usted.-

Coloque entre sus dedos una rosa de papel y el sonrió.

\- Es muy lindo Sakura.-

\- ¿Lo es? Yo lo veo un poco torcido. -

Lo guardo en el bolsillo de su mandil.

\- Pero si sigues practicando mejorarás. -Asenti.- Pude contactarme con tu tío. No podra regresar por sus negocios pero me a pedido que te comunique con él.- Me senti inquieta y perturbada. Llena de preguntas que deseaba escupir una tras otra sobre él.- ¿Estas lista?.-

\- Si.-

Presiono algunas teclas en su celular y lo llevo a su oreja.

\- Te pasare con ella Madara. Recuerda sobre lo que hablamos. -

Colocó el celular sobre mi mano y pude ver como mis dedos temblaron. Le sonrei nerviosamente y el puso su mano sobre mi cabeza.

\- ¿Tío? .-

\- Sakura ¿Cómo estás?.-

\- Bien. Me estoy recuperando, estoy comiendo frutas y verduras todos los días. - Pude escuchar un sollozo de su parte y algunas lágrimas hicieron un camino de descenso por mis mejillas.- ¿Vivía sola?.-

\- No Sakura. Decidiste vivir conmigo y con tus hermanos. Itachi y.- hizo una pausa larga.- Sasuke.-

\- Deseo hacerte muchas preguntas tío ¿Cuando vendrás?.-

\- Lo siento Sakura.-

\- ¿Qué sucede? .-

\- No podre regresar por ahora. Estoy ocupandome de las empresas de tu padre en el extranjero. Sakura pronto seras mayor de edad. Te enviare dinero a una cuenta que Sasori abrira para ti. Sasori es un buen muchacho puedes confiar en él, esta dispuesto ayudarme a conseguirte un departamento Sakura.-

Senti unas horribles punzadas en mi cabeza y un dolor profundo en mi pecho.

\- Pero necesito que me ayudes a recordar. ¿Y Azrael y Uriel? ¿Dónde estan ellos? ¿Qué hay de Itachi? ¿Y mi vida?.- Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión. - Sé que no somos tan cercanos pero al menos ayudame ahora que necesito de ti.-

\- No puedo ir. No voy a regresar Sakura. Perdoname. -

Lágrimas continuaron nublando mi visión.

\- Está bien. Pero ¿Azrael y Uriel? .-

\- No lo sé. Deben estar en casa. Yo llevo cuatro meses fuera del país.-

Senti como si hubieran vertido sobre mi agua helada. Lágrimas se derramaron con mas ímpetu y el celular se deslizo lejos de mi mano.

\- Sakura.- senti su mano sobre mi espalda. - Sakura.-

Imágenes de ellos dos muertos por qué nadie les dio de comer llenaron mi mente. La desesperación se apoderó de mi, podia sentir como mi cuerpo entero empezó a temblar.

\- Deben estar muertos. - grite. - Murieron de hambre. Debieron haber estado esperando por mi. Ellos sufrieron por mi culpa.-

Podia observar como Sasori preparaba el calmante que iba a inyectarme y cuando acerco su mano movi mi brazo alejandome de él. Lo observe deseando que salieran de su boca palabras que me dieran algo de esperanza, él nego con la cabeza. Le acerque mi brazo y la aguja ingreso en mi piel.

...

El día que me dieron de alta. Algunas enfermeras me llevaron obsequios, una de ellas me dio un peluche en forma de cachorro de color negro bastante grande, Sasori me obsequio una muñeca de cabello rosa. Las lágrimas de tristeza mezcladas con algo de felicidad se apoderaron de mi. Dejaba un lugar donde estaba rodeada de personas que me hacian sentir segura y tenia que afrontar mi realidad. Una realidad en la que estaría completamente sola. Mientras veía como el hospital se quedaba atrás y luego solo desapareció lágrimas se apoderaron de mi ser, y otro hueco profundo se situó en mi pecho.

Sasori me llevo a la casa donde viví tres años que en mi mente no existen. Gracias a la rehabilitación constante que mi rodilla se doble no dolia tanto, aún así cojeaba un poco al caminar. Él fue el primero en entrar y lo segui. Una especie de miedo a enfrentar mi tiempo perdido y lo causante de aquello me golpeaban constantemente. El salón amplio estaba completamente vacío, una pequeña sala con varios sofás, todo estaba desarreglado, los cojines dispersos en el suelo al igual que los parlantes de la televisión, me acerqué a la cómoda donde estaban los cds de videojuegos de Sasuke y saque uno con mis manos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Era el videojuego preferido de Naruto, combate entre ninjas.

\- ¿Recordaste algo? .-

\- No, es sólo que no pense que aún lo conservaría. Se lo regalo mi mejor amigo a mi hermano.-

\- ¿Lo llevaras? .-

Asenti. El lo metió en una cartera que compro para mi y se entretuvo viendo algunos cds de música que yacian en el suelo. Camine en dirección recta y encontré la cocina. La refrigeradora estaba abierta. Algunos platos yacian aún en la mesa para comer. Llegue al lavadero y abri la llave pero no salio agua. La volvi a cerrar. Baje mi vista a los anaqueles y los observe fijamente. Abri la puerta de uno de ellos y luego todos los demás. Sali de la cocina. Los latidos de mi corazón empezaron a acelerarse y mi cuerpo se sentia como si hubiera estado corriendo en una maratón. Cansado, agobiado. Sasori se encontraba sentado en el sofá y me acerqué a él.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos por hoy?.-

Negue con la cabeza. Estiro su mano y colocó un papel sobre mi mano. Lo observe detenidamente era la letra de Sasuke. Los trazos pequeños de su escritura y esa manera tan peculiar de hacer las letras todas del mismo tamaño.

_**Viajaré con Itachi en la mañana. Por ahora es importante para mi que se recupere completamente. Sé que ya hablamos sobre esto aún así procura portarte bien y cierra bien las puertas cuando llegues. A veces sueles ser demasiado descuidada. **_

_**Te quiero Sakura. Adiós.**_

Me quede unos segundos observando fijamente la nota y encima de ella cayeron algunas lágrimas. Las limpie con mis manos rápidamente pero seguían cayendo sin detenerse.

\- Esto es lo único que sabemos de ellos. Ni siquiera tu tío sabe donde están. Es por esta nota que Sasuke quedo completamente inocente de lo que te sucedió. -

\- ¿Los conocías?.- me demore un poco en asimilar y comprender sus palabras.- ¿Por qué no debería ser inocente?.-

\- Siéntate Sakura. - lo obedecí.

\- Itachi Uchiha era mi paciente.-

\- ¿Mi hermano mayor? ¿Qué le sucedio?.-

\- Tuvo un accidente en su auto. Estuvo en coma algunos meses y afortunadamente logró recuperarse. Pero él perdio completamente la visión Sakura.- Estaba tan asombrada que pronto me vi llorando con mas intensidad.- Tranquilizate Sakura. Es por eso que habia estado evitando hablar de esto.-

\- Perdoname. Es que no puedo creer que él, siendo tan fuerte. Debe estar sufriendo mucho.-

\- Sakura escuchame.- se puso serio y deje de hablar. - Sasuke llegó unos dias antes de que te encontrarán al hospital en el que antiguamente yo trabajaba. Cuando entre a la habitación me encontré con Itachi y Sasuke muy alterados. Incluso tuve que intervenir por qué cuando Konan una de las enfermeras de Itachi trato de sacarlo de la habitación, tu hermano estuvo a punto de golpearla. -

\- Eso es normal en él. -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? .-

\- Desde niño solia ser bastante agresivo. Con mi madre, la culpaba de haber sido la causante de que mi padre no viviera con ellos, con las niñas que no soportaba y a veces solia pelear con Naruto.

\- ¿A ti te golpeaba? .-

\- Cuando se entero de la muerte de su madre intento golpearme pero Itachi lo detuvo. Sasuke solia decirme cosas groseras o a veces empujarme y hacer que me golpee pero no lo hacia a propósito.-

\- Konan me comento que le habias dicho que Sasuke odiaba a Itachi.-

\- No es cierto. - murmure inmediatamente.- Itachi daria su vida por Sasuke y viceversa. Itachi es la única persona aparte de su madre a la que Sasuke respeta.-

\- Eso no es lo que le dijiste a Konan. -

\- ¿Quién es Konan?.-

\- La enfermera que cuidaba de Itachi.-

\- No tiene sentido. Incluso en la nota dice que Sasuke decidio irse por la recuperación de Itachi.-

\- Entonces ¿Por qué discutían? .-

\- Quizas Itachi no deseaba irse. Mi hermano mayor era muy protector conmigo. Estoy segura que se negó a que me dejaran sola. -Mis dedos se apretaron en un puño, y un hondo dolor se retorcio en mi pecho.- Yo cuando desperté crei que Sasuke me odiaba. Recuerdo claramente el dia de la velacion de mis padres, ambos no se acercaron a mi. Pero estoy segura que iba todos los días a visitar a Itachi. ¿Verdad?.- el asintió. - Y esta nota de Sasuke diciendo al final que me quiere me hace saber que la pérdida de nuestros padres nos unio. Que volvimos a ser una familia.-

\- Tienes razón. Seguramente Konan sólo malinterpreto tus palabras o tuviste otro motivo para decir lo que dijiste. En todo caso lo sabremos cuando te recuperes. Tenemos que subir.-

\- No me siento preparada para hacerlo. -

\- Ire primero y revisare las habitaciones. Estuve pensando detenidamente sobre aquello, los policías pudieron haber llamado a los que rescatan animales para que se hagan cargo de ellos.-

Un poco de esperanza me llenó.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?

\- Por supuesto.-

Senti como si un horrible peso desapareciera de mi y abriera paso al deseo de no encontrar sus cadáveres. Esperar que baje las escaleras fue agobiante y desesperante. Me comi varias uñas de mi mano izquierda. No resistí la angustia y decidi levantarme, empeze a recoger las cosas que estaban dispersas en el suelo y las puse en su lugar. Queria ser capaz de recordar algo que tenga que ver con aquella casa. Pero lo único que conseguía llenar mi mente eran las veces que Mikoto y yo soliamos ver películas sentadas en ese sofá.

\- Puedes subir. No los encontré, busque incluso en el tercer piso. -

Una sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro y algunas lágrimas hicieron presencia.

\- Tenia mucho miedo, demasiado temor de encontrarlos muertos.-

Llegue a las escaleras.

\- Yo a veces suelo ser muy pesimista. Y no queria darte falsas esperanzas sobre ellos, es por eso que aquel día preferí asentir a lo peor.-

\- ¿Por qué eres pesimista? .-

\- Bueno es lo que hay. Siempre tienes que estar preparado para lo peor. Las esperanzas e ilusiones cuando chocan con la realidad pueden llegar a destruirte completamente. -

Observe la espalda de Sasori detenidamente y en ves de cabello rojo pude apreciar cabello negro.

\- Itachi. -

\- Sakura.-

Su mano se enredo en mi muñeca y me impidió caer. Me jalo hacia él y pude recuperar el equilibrio.

\- ¿Estas bien?.-

\- Si, me tropecé.-

\- Ten mas cuidado Sakura.-

\- Si Doctor. -

Él soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Seguiras llamandome doctor? .-

\- ¿Doctor Sasori?

\- Dime Sasori o tío Sasori, siempre e querido tener una sobrina.-

\- Eres muy joven para que que te llame tío.-

\- ¿Por qué no Sakura? Inténtalo. -

\- Tío Sasori.-

\- Se escucha bien ¿Verdad? .-Asenti con una sonrisa. Nos detuvimos frente a una habitación, la puerta era de color crema, mi zapato piso un objeto pequeño y me percate de varios pedazos rotos de un celular. - Es aquí. - empujo la puerta y entre detrás de él. El dormitorio era grande y reconocí todas las cosas que me compraron mis padres. La cama, la cómoda, el escritorio. Abri los armarios y vi algunas prendas que me habia comprado mi madre. Mis manos temblaron, los extrañaba mucho.

Recogi mi ropa y algunas cosas que consideraba importante. Rebusque bajo la cama, entre los zapatos y cajones intentado encontrar si tenia algun diario pero solo me tope con cuadernos de la institución a la que asistía. Los deje en su puesto. Tenia tantas faltas de los meses que me tomo recuperarme que lo mas probable era que no me dejaran terminar el año en ese lugar, aún asi Sasori dijo que intentaría hablar con ellos para que me dejaran terminar mi ultimo año en ese colegio. No quise revisar ninguna habitación mas. Tenia mucha curiosidad por ver la habitación en la que me mantuvieron encerrada pero también me aterraba la idea de entrar a aquel dormitorio.

Cerramos bien las puertas de aquella casa y abandonamos el lugar. Apenas llegue al auto del doctor tome una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, a veces sólo llegaban y solían agobiarme todo el día.

\- ¿Qué tal si vives conmigo Sakura?.-

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa aún así la idea no me molestaba. Empezar a vivir sola cubierta de vacío, sin saber que hacer, que esperar o hacia donde ir me aturdia, y me brindo muchas noches de insomnio. No tenia idea de a quien acudir, mi tío prácticamente me dejo en manos de Sasori. Seguia pensando como una persona de catorce años. Mi cuerpo aun no me funcionaba bien y mi cabeza cuando dolia solia a veces hacerme llorar.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? .-

\- El departamento es pequeño pero hay dos habitaciones. La vista es hermosa, estoy seguro que te gustara.-

\- Esta bien. Sasori.-

...

Reviews?

Hola!

Gracias por sus comentarios al final del odio es noble me animaron a seguir escribiendo. Espero seguir contando su apoyo.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

La vista tal y como él lo dijo me resulto agradable. Sasori vivia en la parte de la ciudad cercana al mar y lo que hacia aquello mas hermoso es que su departamento esta ubicado en el quinto piso. El alcance al mar y a las puestas de sol que brindaba era como ser capaz de trasladarse a un ambiente de paz y total tranquilidad,

Las vacaciones solia ir con mi familia a la playa. Recuerdo llorar pidiendo a mi madre que nos quedemos un poco mas. A veces accedían y soliamos quedarnos a dormir en un hotel. Cuando despertaba al día siguiente lo primero que quería era sumergirme en el agua nuevamente, que mis pies toquen la arena. Poder correr y seguir corriendo sin detenerme. Dejaba que mi cuerpo flote. Observar el cielo en esa posición era increíble y refrescante.

\- Sakura.- Limpie mis lágrimas. Abri la puerta y él me brindo una sonrisa a la que correspondi inmediatamente. - ¿Estabas llorando?.- negue con la cabeza.- ¿Te duele la cabeza nuevamente? .-

\- No. Estoy bien.-

\- Bien, debo ir al hospital Sakura. Ve a comer el desayuno pronto, volveré en la tarde para que me acompañes a tu colegio. -

\- ¿Debo ir también?.-

\- Es importante para tu recuperación. Hasta luego Sakura.-

Me sente frente a la mesa y observe fijamente el canasto lleno de frutas. Tome una manzana y la lleve a mi boca. En la refrigeradora encontre un gran vaso de jugo de frutilla. Me dejo un plato lleno de ensalada, lo comi de mala gana. Los vegetales no me agradaban en el desayuno prefería cosas mas sencillas como cereal. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Regrese a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama. Del forro de mi almohada saque la nota que Sasuke dejo para mi y una sonrisa surco mis labios.

\- Te quiero Sakura.- repetí. - Te quiero Sakura.-

Mis mejillas de repente empezaron a quemarme. Doble la nota nuevamente y la escondi. Observe fijamente las paredes de color beige, una sensación de tristeza me lleno completamente. Tenia ansias por recuperar los recuerdos pero al mismo tiempo estaba llena de temor. Varias preguntas me atormentaba constantemente ¿Mi piano? ¿Dónde estaba mi piano? ¿Azrael y Uriel? ¿Por qué Sasuke no me dejo la dirección para poder localizarlos? Quizas me lo dijo, él mencionó que ya hablamos sobre el tema. Un agudo dolor en mi cabeza se abrio paso haciendo que haga una mueca de dolor.

Del armario saque un bolsito negro y vacie su contenido en la cama. Mucho maquillaje, labiales, polvo, base, correctores. Mi sabana que era de color celeste se mancho de beige. Los puse nuevamente en su lugar con cuidado. Mis dedos se mancharon de polvo, los pase por mi piel y se perdio en ella. Tome el espejo y observe mi rostro. Un color palido me cubria totalmente. En la frente tenía dos cicatrices que se notaban mucho. Las cubri con mi flequillo. Cerca de mi oreja llegando un poco a mi mejilla tenia otra linea bastante marcada. Pase el polvo de mis dedos encima y esta dejo de notarse un poco. Saque un polvo y con la esponja lo deslize sobre todo mi rostro. En unas zonas se notaba mas que en otras y se veia demasiado artificial. Guarde todo en el bolso y fui al baño. Me lave la cara y las lágrimas se confundieron con el agua. No quería esas cicatrices. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo tenia que estar lleno de manchas? Me entro el valor para observar aquella cicatriz en la parte ventral de mi muñeca y pronto me vi sollozando, luchando por contenerme y no llorar a a gritos.

\- ¿Estaba loca?.- me interrogue observandome fijamente. - ¿Estabas loca Sakura? .-

Entendia que esa no era un herida fresca. No se parecia en nada a la cicatriz de mi pierna y cerca de mi codo donde me operaron para acomodar mi hueso. Era una cicatriz que parecia llevar mucho tiempo conmigo. Era bastante notoria y me aterraba pensar como llegue a obtenerla.

...

Abri mis párpados y senti ardor en mis ojos. Sasori me observaba detenidamente. Escuche el ruido lejano de la televisión y de repente desapareció.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué te quitaste la venda?.-

\- Si, lo siento me quede dormida. Sentia comezón por eso la saque. -

\- Sakura te dije lo importante que es mantenerla en tu brazo.-

\- Pero.-

\- Ve a traerla Sakura. Y cambiate de ropa nos vamos ya.- Asenti. Parecia de mal humor.

El rector del instituto me observo detenidamente. Sasori y yo estabamos sentados frente a su escritorio. Volvio a mirarme y luego a él. Era un viejito muy pequeño pero que parecia tener un carácter fuerte.

\- Lo mejor es un traslado a otro instituto. -

\- Debería dejar que termine sus estudios aquí. Esto le hara bien a Sakura.-

\- Me sorprende que usted como doctor me este pidiendo que deje a Sakura termine sus estudios rodeada de personas que la conocen pero de las que ella no sabe nada.-

\- Ellos podrian ayudarla a recordar.-

\- Me niego y esa es mi última palabra.- levantó el teléfono y pidió que hicieran que Kurenai entrará. Despues de unos minutos ella hizo presencia. Tenia un largo cabello negro muy hermoso. Pareció bastante sorprendida cuando nuestras miradas chocaron. El rector le explico mi situación y ella estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con él en no dejar que me reincorpore a las clases.

\- Ustedes como sus maestros deberian apoyarla.-

\- Y por que estoy apoyando a Sakura es que no puede permitir su reingreso. Sakura era un caso bastante especial para nosotros. Lo mejor seria que ella pudiera empezar de nuevo.-

\- ¿Especial? .- la interrogue sin comprenderla.

Ella observo al rector y este asintió como si le diera la aprobación para que ella continuara hablando.

\- Ella siempre fue una persona bastante alejada del resto aún así siempre era el blanco para todos los chistes o burlas por parte de sus compañeros.-

\- ¿Y su hermano? .- pregunto rápidamente el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué tal era la relación? .-

Quise cubrir mis oidos para no tener que escucharla. Pero sabia que enfrentarme a mi realidad era algo crucial para poder avanzar y encontrarle algo de sentido a mi vacia existencia.

\- Sasuke.- Ella guardo silencio. - Sasuke era nuestro alumno mas problemático. Pero parecía que se llevaban bien. Él era la única persona que podíamos acudir cuando Sakura llegaba herida. -

\- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? .-

\- Bueno Sakura es propensa a accidentes.- una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.- Ella misma lo dijo. Desde fracturas de huesos a heridas o morados en la piel. -

Un escalofrio recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me senti abrumada por lo que dijo, lo único que pude hacer fue mirar al suelo.

\- Sasuke dijo que desde la muerte de sus padres ella cambio. Un día se lo pregunte personalmente a Sakura. Me dijiste que tu mismo te causabas las heridas. -

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar y las aspire con el afán de que no huyan pero se derramaron. No fui capaz de enfrentarme a la mirada de Sasori. Eso explicaba perfectamente las quemaduras en mi pierna y la horrenda cicatriz de mi muñeca.

\- Todos sus compañeros luego se enteraron de aquello por un comentario sin mala intención de uno de mis colegas. Eso sólo fomento mas las burlas.-

\- ¿Sasuke no trato de ayudarme?.-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Sasuke tenia sus propios problemas. Pero siempre estaba pendiente de ti, incluso nos pidió después que no nos demoremos en ir al salón entre los cambios de horas por que eran los momentos que tus compañeros mas usaban para molestarte. Y luego paso el incidente con una de tus compañeras del salón. -

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? .-

\- Suficiente. - murmuró el rector.- Espero que comprenda que ella no puede regresar. Me encargaré de los tramites para su traslado a otro instituto. -

\- Esta bien. Perdón por mi insistencia.- su mano se poso en mi hombro. - Tranquila Sakura. Iras a otro instituto y podrás empezar desde el principio. -

\- ¿Por qué no los castigaron? .-

Cuando estaba en la escuela recuerdo que una de mis compañeras me golpeó por que no le quise entregar un oso de peluche que me dio Itachi. Ese mismo día Sasuke la golpeó y pese a que me alegre de que obtuviera su merecido toda esa noche tuve miedo volver a mi salón. Afortunadamente ellas no volvieron a molestarme. No me imaginaba años teniendo que llorar todas las noches por temor de regresar al colegio, no podia hacer en mi cabeza una imagen de mi persona sufriendo insultos o golpes. Yo conocia bien como eran los matones de los salones y seres como ellos no se divierten simplemente viendo a llorar a su presa.

\- Sakura muchas veces te lo pregunte. Yo te dije que podíamos ayudarte, que tenias que decirme quien te hacia daño. Te negaste Sakura. Inventabas cosas, te cerrabas y no cedias a dejar que te ayudemos. -

\- Pero ustedes lo sabían. -

\- Sakura, basta.- me reprendió Sasori. Abrio sus brazos, como si pudiera ver que necesitaba de apoyo y llore en su hombro. - Perdón por todo esto. Nos retiraremos apenas se tranquize.-

Salimos de la oficina. Mis ojos me ardian producto del llanto y un dolor agudo se acentuaba en mi frente. Llegamos al garaje, Sasori me abrio la puerta de copiloto y me detuve al escuchar que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

\- Entra. - murmuró el pelirrojo. No lo obedecí, me gire aplastando la puerta con mi cuerpo y esta se cerro. Se cruzo de brazos y se arrimo al auto. Una chica pelicastaña y de ojos miel llegó frente a mi.

\- ¿Cuando volviste? .- me interrogó un poco preocupada.

\- Regrese hoy. -respondi dedicandole una sonrisa.

Observó a Sasori con desconfianza y luego regreso su mirada hacia mi.

\- ¿Te comunicaste con Neji? ¿Ya sabe que regresaste? .-

El pelirrojo se dirigió al asiento del conductor.

\- Vamonos Sakura, debo regresar al trabajo.-

Queria saber quien era Neji y por qué tenia que saber que regrese, es mas por que ella me preguntaba si volví ¿Regrese? ¿Dónde se supone que estaba? ¿Quién era ella?.

Negue con la cabeza.

\- Eres la única que sabe que regrese. Bueno debo irme. Adiós. - Ella me sujeto del brazo. - ¿Qué? .-

\- Nada.- sus dedos se deslizaron lejos de mi brazos.- Adiós. -

...

El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y a lo lejos podia ver los edificios lleno de pequeñas luces. Volvi a quitarme la venda del brazo y por la luz de la lámpara apreciar aquella cicatriz era bastante fácil. La observe fijamente intentando recordar lo que me motivo hacerlo. Mis mejillas estaban mojadas e hice un gran esfuerzo para callar los gritos de lamento ansiosos por huir.

Me sente y debido al short pequeño las quemaduras de mi muslo también estaban a mi fácil apreciación. Sali de mi habitación con la venda en la mano. Todas las luces ya estaban apagadas. Llegue al dormitorio de Sasori y acerque mi oreja a la puerta. Silencio.

Golpee un par de veces y grite su nombre. Cuando abrio la puerta recien se estaba colocando la camiseta por lo que pude apreciar un poco de su abdomen desnudo. Trague saliva y desee que no encendiera la luz por que sentía que mis mejillas estarian de otro color.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo? ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Qué paso con la venda Sakura?.-

Le extendi mi mano para que pudiera alcanzarla.

\- Se salió mientras dormía. -

\- Ya veo. Vamos a la sala para acomodarla. -

Asenti. Nos sentamos en el sofá grande y empezó a vendar con fuerza nuevamente mi brazo. Observe hacia la ventana y pense en lo que estarían haciendo Sasuke e Itachi. ¿Dormian? ¿No estaban en casa?

\- Listo Sakura.-

\- ¿Cuándo crees que recuperaré mis recuerdos? .-

Su mano se acento sobre mi cabeza con cuidado.

\- No lo sé.-

\- Pero eres doctor.-

\- Eso no significa que deba saberlo todo Sakura. Que hayas sobrevivido a una caida de esa altura es un verdadero milagro.-

\- ¿Pero podre recuperar mis recuerdos?

\- No sé. -

Cubri con mis manos mi rostro queriendo evitar que me vea llorar.

\- Yo era un monstruo. - murmure con dolor.- Por eso Sasuke e Itachi no quisieron que vaya con ellos.-

\- No es así Sakura. Tu eres una persona bastante fuerte, aunque tus padres murieron y luego sucedio el accidente de Itachi tenias una mirada determinada. Como si le dijeras al mundo que no dejarias que nadie acabe contigo. Solias quedarte a dormir en el hospital cuidando de Itachi, él no puede quejarse de nada. Verdaderamente vi como sufriste por él. No te aturdas por tu pasado Sakura. Enfréntate a tus recuerdos cuando lleguen a ti.-

Limpie las lágrimas que descendian por mis mejillas y le sonrei a Sasori.

\- Tienes razón. La que hizo estas heridas no fui yo. Yo no se nada de esos tres años. Así que por ahora dejare de pensar que soy un monstruo. -

Él me enseñó sus dientes blancos cuando me dedico una sonrisa.

\- Bien, vamos a dormir. Tienes que seguir manteniendo las indicaciones que te di. Eso incluye no desvelarte. -

\- Si doctor.-

Me levante y él se recostó completamente en el sofá.

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo Sakura?.-

Negue con la cabeza rápidamente, observe al suelo y al ser conciente de un evidente sonrojo me di la vuelta y empeze a caminar pero él alcanzo mi brazo.

\- Mirame Sakura. - Me gire y él estaba sonriendo. - ¿Me tienes miedo?.-

\- No. Es sólo que crei que bromeabas.-

\- Ven Sakura. Te dejare el rincón para que no te caigas.-

Respire profundamente, el soltó mi brazo. Me acomode cerca del respaldo del sofá y él se levantó apagar la luz. Senti su brazo acercarse al mio cuando se recosto a mi lado, por un momento senti como si hubiera olvidado como respirar. En mi mente retumbaban las ultimas palabras en la nota de Sasuke.** Te quiero Sakura. Te quiero Sakura. **Levante un poco lo cabeza, el pelirrojo ya tenia los ojos cerrados. Me vire un poco hacia él y coloque mi brazo encima de su abdomen. El acomodo su brazo debajo de mi permitiendo que me apoye en él como si fuera una almohada.

Sasuke e Itachi me encontrarán. Senti un dolor profundo en mi pecho. Ese te quiero sólo era una muestra de amor fraternal. Una lágrima cayo en el camiseta de Sasori. Tengo que olvidar el cariño enfermo que siento por Sasuke, que estoy segura debio influir en todas las cicatrices de mi cuerpo.

_Mis pies se levantaban uno tras otro por los escalones. Llegue a una terraza y apenas entre el viento desordeno mis cabellos. La mezcla de colores que pintaban el atardecer me arrancaron un suspiro. _

_\- Te estaba esperando Sakura.- me gire despacio, senti los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse y mi cuerpo estremecerse con ansias. Su rostro no podia apreciarlo bien aún así cuando su mano toco mi mejilla senti algo cálido posarse en mi pecho. - Es chocolate, son para ti.-_

_..._

**Gracias por su apoyo, sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y hacen que me de ganas de tener mas rápido el próximo capitulo. Dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias. ¿Les gusta Sasori? ¿Quieren el reencuentro con Neji? **

**El fanfic esta yendo un poco lento pero es necesario. **

**Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Entro al auto y lo observe fijamente. Salimos del garaje a toda velocidad. Me coloque el cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¿Todo bien?.- lo interrogue.

\- Murio. -

\- ¿La mujer a la que operabas?.-

\- Su corazón se detuvo en medio de la operación. -

\- ¿Qué tenía? .-

\- Un tumor en la cabeza. - Observe por el vidrio, las gotas de agua seguían cayendo con intensidad. - ¿Qué tal el colegio? ¿Hiciste amigas? .-

\- Si, pero estar llena de vendas y cojear no me ayuda mucho a interactuar con los demás. -

\- Eso es algo que podrás remediar con la terapia. Todo estara bien Sakura.-

\- Si lo sé. Hoy vi aquella chica castaña de mi antiguo colegio.

\- ¿Fue a buscarte? .-

\- No lo sé. -

\- ¿Qué te dijo?.-

\- Yo ya estaba en el taxi. No me vio. -

\- Tal vez queria hablarte de algo importante. -

\- No quiero saber nada de mi pasado por otras personas que no sean Sasuke e Itachi.-

Al llegar al departamento Sasori fue a sentarse al sofá. Fui por un vaso de agua y una pastilla. Cuando regrese a la sala él estaba recostado y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Meti la pastilla a mi boca y observe el movimiento de su tórax con cada respiración. Ascendi mi mirada hacia su rostro, se veia realmente apuesto y joven, fácilmente lo podían confundir con algun compañero en mi salón. Trague el agua y fui a mi habitación. Me recosté en la cama y cerre mis párpados. El rostro de Sasuke aparecio en mi mente y trate de alejarlo pensando en Sasori. Prefería un amor no correspondido al amor que sentía por Sasuke. Los mechones de cabello que caen en su frente, sus labios que parecen ser suaves y...me levante rápidamente de la cama y golpee mis mejillas dos veces.

\- Aleja los pensamientos impuros de tu mente Sakura.-

Me dirigi a la ventana, observe el cielo oscuro y la cantidad de lluvia que seguia mojando la ciudad. Abri los vidrios, el viento y el agua que salpico en mi rostro me hizo hacer una mueca de disgusto.

\- Sakura. -

Me aleje de la ventana. Sasori estaba arrimado en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Me ire en la noche al hospital así que tendremos que hacer la terapia ahora.- Asenti y me sente en la cama. Tomo la crema sobre mi escritorio y se sento a mi lado. Me acoste y él me observo extrañado. - ¿Te sucede algo Sakura? .-

Trague saliva y sentí mis labios secos. Supongo que es normal a esta edad fantasear con muchachos. Desde que era una niña me gustó Sasuke y como una regla escrita siempre tenia que poner mi atención en otro hombre para poder encarcelar mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Respire profundamente y cerre mis ojos, algo está mal conmigo.

\- Sólo tengo dolor de cabeza. -

\- ¿Tomaste la pastilla?.-

\- Si.-

Escuche el ruido que hizo al destapar la crema, luego senti sus manos ascender y descender por mi rodilla. La noche anterior soñé que Sasuke y yo nos besábamos en el sofá donde muchas veces vi películas junto a Mikoto. Aunque sabia que era un sueño, anhele seguir hundida en aquel abismo. Enredada por el pecado, recia a escapar y alejarme.

Levantó mi pierna y lanze un grito de dolor cuando la doblo hasta poner mi pie completamente asentado en el colchón.

\- Sakura.- Abri mis ojos y su mirada fija estaba en mi rostro. Con mi dedo pulgar empeze a jugar con mi dedo índice. - Estoy muy cansado. Ire a dormir un rato. Por hoy trata de hacer la terapia sola.-

Vi en él intenciones de irse y lo sostuve del brazo.

\- Quedate. -

Movi mi cuerpo para darle espacio. Le di la espalda. No sé lo que es besar, e visto películas y recuerdo que mis amigas del colegio solian contarme sus experiencias con sus novios. Lo nerviosas que se sentían, y comprendi la diferencia entre un beso con amor y sin amor. Una de ellas me dijo que despues de haber besado a su novio llego a casa con ganas de vomitar. Despues de un tiempo escuche decir a otra chica que el beso que tuvo con su novio fue tan maravilloso que no le habia permitido dormir en toda la noche. Por supuesto, a veces me preguntaba si era cuestión de técnica, quizas era algo que se debia aprender y que si no lo hacías bien te provocarían ganas de vomitar. ¿Cuál era la respuesta? Ella mismo me la respondió. "Él es lindo y me agrada, pero estoy enamorada de otra persona" Me voltee despacio, Sasori dormía profundamente.

Conoceré a alguien después y podré averiguar por mi misma muchas cosas. Senti unas intensas ganas de llorar y me trague el nudo en la garganta. Si busco o vuelvo con Sasuke cuando regrese sólo empezare a llorar nuevamente. No es mi destino estar con él, no en esta vida que estamos unidos por lazos de sangre. Cuando reencarne quisiera que tengamos una historia sin mucho drama. Prefiero un amor de la infancia, que se enamore profundamente de mi, de mis ojos jades y de mi estúpido cabello rosa. Podríamos vivir juntos y quisiera que tengamos dos hijos. Una niña y un niño. Me conformo sólo con una niña, aunque seguramente Sasuke querra tener un hijo para poder enseñarle a luchar. Luego Itachi llegará un dia a nuestra casa y le regalara a mi hija dos cobayos a los que llamaremos Azrael y Uriel. Limpie las lágrimas que han descendido por mis mejillas. Seremos felices, muy felices.

...

Observe fijamente la foto de mi graduación a mi lado se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio un poco ondulado. Ambas sonreímos mientras haciamos la señal de victoria. Temari se convirtió en lo mas cercano a una mejor amiga. Incluso después de terminar el colegio seguimos encontrándonos. A veces suele visitarme en el departamento o suelo ir a su casa. Aun no sé sobre Sasuke e Itachi. No han venido a buscarme y Madara se comunica únicamente con Sasori y se niega constantemente a tener que hablar conmigo.

Gracias a las influencias de Sasori, trabajo en una de las farmacias del hospital. Mi amiga estudia la universidad pero yo no sé que hacer exactamente con mi vida y Sasori no me ayuda mucho con ideas. Me dice que viva el presente y que no me ofusque por el futuro ni el pasado.

Coloque el porta retrato en su lugar cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta. Al ver el monitor senti un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Uchiha? .- la escuche preguntar, parecía un poco nerviosa. No respondi, mis meses en el colegio pase huyendo de ella. ¿Qué quería?

Me sente en el sofá y encendi la televisión, el timbre seguia sonando una y otra vez. Le marque a Sasori y este respondio en el segundo tono.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? Estoy un poco ocupado.-

\- ¿Me estás engañando?.-

\- No.-

\- ¿Por qué un simple no Sasori? .-

\- Por qué te dije que estoy ocupado. -

\- Como sea, aquella chica vino a buscarme a casa. Le abriré la puerta así que si algo me sucede ya sabes a quien culpar.-

\- Sakura no le abras. -

\- ¿Por?.-

\- Puede confundirte. -

\- Si lo sé. Pero quizás es algo grave. -

\- Haz lo que quieras.-

Sujete con fuerza el celular y lo arroje sobre el sofá. Abri la puerta y ella me observo fijamente, apreto sus dedos en un puño como si deseara golpearme.

\- Eres una puta.- soltó con enojo.

Mordi mi labio inferior un poco nerviosa.

\- Eres la primera persona que dice que soy una puta.-

Ella soltó una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- No sé por qué vine a buscarte. Me queda claro que a ti no te interesa Neji.-

\- Tienes razón él no me interesa .- Su mano se levantó contra mi y antes que pudiera detenerla se estrello en mi mejilla dejandome un horrible ardor.- Largate.- grite llena de enojo.- No quiero saber nada de ti, ni de Neji.-

La sujete de uno de sus brazos e intente alejarla pero era fuerte, y mi cuerpo por mas que intente tan duro volverme fuerte mis músculos seguian siendo débiles y a veces aún sentia dolor en mi codo y mi rodilla. La empuje hacia atrás, sus dedos se envolvieron en mi mano donde tenia el anillo de compromiso.

\- ¿Te casaste? .-

Me solte de ella y retrocedi unos pasos.

\- Si, por eso no quiero saber de Neji. ¿Lo entiendes?.-

Una sonrisa que no pude descifrar si era felicidad o tristeza se marco en sus labios. Retrocedio un poco y llegó a las escaleras.

\- Ya la escuchaste Neji. Vamonos. -

Desde donde estaba no podia observar bien con quien hablaba. Camine un poco hacia adelante hasta llegar al comienzo de las escaleras y observe un chico sentado en uno de los escalones. Su cabello castaño era largo y vestia completamente de negro. Trague saliva pesadamente y anhele poder ver su rostro y escuchar su voz. Sin embargo di media vuelta y entre al departamento.

Necesitaba que mis recuerdos sean capaces de devolverme aquellos años perdidos, mientras tanto lo mejor era seguir huyendo de aquellas personas que sabían de mi pero de las que yo no recordaba ni siquiera sus nombres. Mi corazón seguia latiendo rápidamente. El dolor en mi pecho estaba presente aunque no entendía en que los habia herido y traicionado. Abri la puerta y me encontre con Sasori, mis pies se movieron pasando a su lado y su mano se envolvió en la mia.

\- Dijiste que estabas ocupado. -

\- Estaba comprando un regalo para ti. Hiciste que me preocupara, me pase dos semáforos en rojo por tu culpa.-

\- Debo ir.-

\- Sólo promete regresar. -

\- Lo haré. Regresare, lo prometo.-

Presione las teclas para que se abran las puertas del ascensor y una vez estas me permitieron la entrada no me negue a entrar. Baje y en las puertas de salida me encontré con ella cruzada de brazos y con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Ella negó con la cabeza y me brindo una sonrisa llena de dolor.

\- Él a regresado por ti. Es un idiota.-

Empeze a correr y cuando llegue a mi piso pense que vomitaria mi corazón. La adrenalina que sentía dio paso a una sensación angustiante. Frente a la puerta parecia debatirse entre presionar el timbre o no. Aún podia escapar, bajar esas escaleras e irme un rato hasta que decida marcharse.

\- Neji.- un susurró que llegue a pensar que él no fue capaz de escuchar.

Se volteó y aprecie su rostro. Un color de piel nívea con algunos moretónes en las mejillas y ojeras muy marcadas. En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa que me causo dolor en el pecho. Me acerque un poco mas.

\- Aún quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, como antes Sakura. - Sus pies se movieron con velocidad y me vi atrapada entre sus brazos. Una de sus manos se aferro a mi cabello y logro que me acercará mas a él, pude entender que deseaba que nuestros cuerpos sean capaces de fundirse y ser uno solo.- Te quiero Sakura. Quise decírtelo antes, debi decirlo antes. Te quiero tanto Sakura.-

Fui incapaz de intentar alejarlo, parecia triste, dolido y al mismo tiempo se aferraba con fuerza a mi. Sus dos manos se colocaron en mis mejillas y me obligó a ver sus ojos. Quise un destello de recuerdo de su rostro o del color tan peculiar de sus ojos. Pero sólo existían interrogantes ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me miras así? Sabia que debia detenerlo, que tenia que alejarlo pero no pude hacerlo. Sus labios se unieron a los mios. Un simple rose de labios, no hizo intención alguna de mover sus labios sobre los mios, sólo se quedo quieto sin dejar de mirarme y con sus labios presionados sobre los mios. Un beso inocente con un sabor amargo. Cuando vi por encima de su hombro a Sasori retrocedi inmediatamente. Mi corazón latia con fuerza y en mi abdomen se situo un cosquilleo que me recordó a mis sentimientos por Sasuke.

El pelirrojo cerro la puerta antes que pudiera explicarle lo que sucedía y Neji tomo mi mano, pero me solte inmediatamente.

\- Él es mi esposo. Llevamos ya medio año casados. ¿Por qué ustedes dos me siguen buscando?.-

\- Me negue a creer en TenTen, no podia aceptarlo. No podía aceptar que tú decidiste continuar tu vida sin mi.-

\- Pero sólo fuimos amigos.-

\- Tu siempre has sido mas que eso para mi Sakura.- observe sus ojos perla fijamente y me vi reflejada en ellos.- No pude entenderte Sakura y tampoco logre ayudarte.-

\- No quiero hablar del pasado. ¿Qué quieres de mi ahora?

Metio las manos en su bolsillo y me dedico una sonrisa de lado.

\- Lo quiero todo. Todo de ti Sakura.-

\- No bromees. -

\- Me conformaré con tu amistad Sakura. ¿Aceptas? .-

Le acerque mi mano y el inmediatamente la sujeto con ímpetu. Sellamos un contrato de amistad, y me arrepenti por no haber decidido enfrentarlos antes. Pero tenia miedo, tanto temor de saber de ellos y de mi.

...

Reviews?

Lamento la tardanza, de verdad pido disculpas. Me fui de viaje.

Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Y gracias por todos su comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente a las seis de la mañana. Me gire y me encontre con un gran espacio vacio, estire mis brazos. En la cocina el pelirrojo ya se encontraba comiendo apresurado.

\- Buenos días Sasori. - no respondió.- ¿Sigues molesto?.-Se bebio el jugo y dejo los platos en el fregadero. Agarró su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta.- Deja de comportarte como un niño. - grite antes de que cerrara la puerta con fuerza.

Me detuve un momento a descansar y estire un poco mis piernas. Observe a unos niños que jugaban en las olas, al verme levantaron su mano en señal de saludo y correspondi. Continue trotando a lo largo de la orilla del mar y me detuve cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba.

\- Hola Sakura. -

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- continúe corriendo y él empezó a seguirme bastante cerca.

\- Tuve un presentimiento de que te encontraría aquí. Ya sabes como en el pasado. -

\- ¿Y ella?.- Señale a la pelicastaña.

Neji la sujeto de ambos hombros con cuidado y la colocó a mi lado.

\- Disculpa por haberte insultado y agredido ayer.- Me detuve y sonrei ante la expresión de disgusto que puso.

\- Está bien. No hay problema.-

\- ¿Contento?.- interrogó a Neji.

\- Mucho.-

\- Nos vemos Sakura.- se alejo y quedamos Neji y yo. Empeze a correr nuevamente, él continuo siguiendome bastante cerca. Su presencia a mas de ponerme un poco nerviosa no llegaba a causarme temor o a disgustarme. Una parte de mi sonreía como si estuviera en la época en que podia seguir siendo una niña y llenarme de muchos pretendientes.

Después de una hora ya estaba muy cansada. Me desplome en la arena y senti que era levantada enseguida.

\- Detente. - grite. Mis pies no llegaban al suelo y me percate que él me sostenia sin esforzarse mucho, ¿Era demasiado delgada? Mis pies se sumergieron en el agua, aguante la respiración y cerre los ojos cuando me llevo con él hacia la parte profunda de la playa. Sali a la superficie y senti un poco de ardor en la vista.

Él salio después, trataba de mantener la compostura pero pude percatarme que sentía frío. Me rei de él sin ninguna contemplación y él también me dedico una sonrisa que hizo que sintiera dolor en el pecho.

\- Si te digo que estoy enferma y que mojarme me mataria en cuestión de días. ¿Qué harias?.- Vi como palideció, me sujeto con ambos brazos y me cargo como si de un bebé se tratara. - Sueltame. Es broma. -

Me soltó en el agua sin ninguna delicadeza y por suerte logre mantener mi cabeza a flote.

\- No juegues de esa manera conmigo Sakura. -

\- Tenia que desquitarme que me hayas traido al mar sin desearlo.-

Se acercó con el afán de abrazarme pero retrocedi prontamente.

\- ¿Por qué te marchaste Sakura?.-

Me cruce de brazos y lo observe fijamente. Mordi mi labio inferior con nerviosismo.

\- Yo.- Observe detrás de él, al pasado, a los recuerdos, un agujero negro que queria arrastrarme.- Es la decisión que tome, tenia que irme, no podia soportar todas las burlas de mis compañeros, no tenia por que seguir viviendo de esa manera. Estaba cansada.-

\- Fui un idiota.-

\- ¿Qué? .-

\- No sabia que ellos te hacian daño, TenTen me lo dijo cuando te marchaste, si me lo hubieras dicho no me hubiera importado manchar mis nudillos de sangre por ti Sakura.-

\- Ya no importa. Estoy bien ahora. ¿Es lo que importa verdad? El presente. -

Su mano se poso encima de mi cabeza y me acarició, no percibi malas intenciones en él así que se lo permiti.

\- Si yo fuera él que esta casado contigo no tendría nada que reprochar por este presente. -

\- Olvídate de mi. Continúa con tu vida, dale una oportunidad a TenTen, pude darme cuenta que te quiere. -

\- Te quiero a ti Sakura. - Negue con la cabeza y empeze a caminar hacia la orilla. - Perdoname, lo siento Sakura.-

Me sujeto del brazo y me solte de él con enojo.

-No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Si buscas algo mas que amistad es mejor que te alejes. -

Segui caminando y esta vez dejo de seguirme.

...

Me despedi de la jefa y llegue al garaje. En la hora del almuerzo no se acercó a saludarme y en la cena tampoco. Tenia la esperanza al menos de que me este esperando en el garaje. Sonrei al percatarme que su auto aún seguia estacionado. Me acerque para sorprenderlo en su ventana pero me detuve cuando note sus ojos cerrados. Dormia tranquilamente. Saque mi labial y escribi en la ventana de su puerta.

**Te quiero. Perdóname. **

Antes de coger el taxi mi celular empezó a sonar.

\- Hola Temari. -

\- Sakura ven a mi casa. Mi hermano menor organizó una fiesta y no quiero pasar aburrida. -

\- ¿Y lo que quieres es que nos colemos en la fiesta?.-

\- Si. Te espero Sakura.-

El celular permaneció unido a mi oreja pese a que ella ya habia cortado. Respire profundamente, el viento levantó mis cabellos e hizo que un poco de polvo entrara en uno de mis ojos. Lo limpie pero seguia escociendo agua salada.

Apenas ingrese a esa casa el olor a cigarrillo inundo mis fosas nasales. Trate de abrirme paso buscando a la rubia pero fui encontrada por su hermano.

\- Sakura. -

Gaara es un chico bastante inexpresivo, aún asi era buena persona con las personas que le caian bien. Agradeci ser una persona que era de su agrado. Solia ser bastante arrogante y cruel con los que detestaba.

\- ¿Has visto a Temari?.-

\- Seguro esta conquistando algún amigo mio. ¿Cómo conseguiste el permiso? Mentiste que era una piyamada. - una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios.

\- No necesito pedir permiso para salir.-

\- Como sea. Ponte cómoda y disfruta la fiesta. -

Me acerque a una de las mesas y me sirve un poco de vodka. Con el vaso subi al segundo piso de la casa y llegue a la habitación de Temari. Me puse comoda en su sofá y me bebi un trago de vodka que me causo un horrible ardor en la garganta. Mi celular empezó a sonar nuevamente y al decir que estaba en su habitación fue cuestión de minutos el que Temari llegara.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?.- fue lo que pregunto al verme.

Le sonrei y la invite a sentarse al sofá.

\- Sasori vio que otro chico me besaba.-

Su mirada seria se poso en mi.

\- Sakura te dije que era mejor que no apresuraras las cosas.-

\- Lo sé, pero no me malinterpretes tu sabes cuanto quiero a Sasori.-

\- Entonces ¿Por qué besaste a otro chico? Y ¿Por qué dejaste que él lo viera?.-

\- No lo sé. No lo bese yo. Neji fue él que me beso.-

\- Se llama Neji.- Asenti. - ¿Hyuga?.- Dude un poco en darle la respuesta y ella al parecer entendio que no lo sabía. - Cabello castaño, ojos perla, y esta jodidamente atractivo.-

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Sé quien es él, en ese lugar todos lo conocen. Me refiero a la "Mansión de la niebla" donde solia cantar antes Shikamaru mi ex.-

\- ¿Es cantante? .-

Solto una carcajada.

\- Claro que no, es un peleador. La mayoría de las apuestas son a favor de él. Y sólo una vez lo dejaron echo pedazos. -

\- ¿Entonces ese es el chico al que mi hermano estuvo a punto de matar?.-

\- Me temo que si. -Me bebi todo el vodka de un sólo bocado y aunque la rubia trato de quitarme el vaso la ignore, el alcohol lo senti recorriendo mi garganta y luego cayo pesadamente en mi mente. Temari me comento en una de nuestras conversaciones triviales que conocia a mi hermano. Sabia la existencia de Sasuke Uchiha mas que por su belleza por la noche en que estuvo a punto de matar al mejor luchador de "La mansión de la niebla" Él joven al que vencio ya estaba prácticamente inconsciente y él se habia lanzado sobre él sin ninguna contemplación, golpeó al juez de la pelea a unos cuantos que se interpusieron y sólo se detuvo cuando alguien lo apunto con un arma.- Todos le tenían miedo a Sasuke Uchiha en esa época, una vez golpeó a una pelirroja sólo por qué ella se confundio y no le llevo la bebida que él queria.-

Me senti angustiada y preocupada, sabia que quizas aquella pelea tenia que ver algo conmigo. Quizas Sasuke intentaba protegerme, cuidarme de Neji. Sin embargo él Hyuga me parecia una persona tan transparente, ingenuo, amable y triste.

Termine quedandome a dormir en casa de Temari y a las seis de la mañana ella me levanto por qué Sasori llego por mi. Subi en su auto y él me envolvio con sus brazos. ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué camino debo tomar? La ultima pregunta esta de mas, mi camino ya lo elegí. Este presente forma parte de mi elección.

\- Lamento como me comporte ayer Sakura.-

\- Fue mi culpa. No debes disculparte. -

\- ¿Me dejarás? .-

No pude evitar sonreir ante lo que dijo y una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

\- Nunca.- Bese su mejilla y luego su boca.- En mi presente y en el futuro quiero que tú seas él que se quede a mi lado. -

...

El timbre de la puerta sonó, continúe comiendo las palomitas de maíz pese a que Sasori ya le puso en pausa la película.

\- Es tu amigo. -

\- ¿Qué le digo?.-

Sasori me sonrió.

\- Invitalo a pasar.-

\- Claro que no.-

\- Cuando se de cuenta de la realidad dejara de molestarte.-

Me levanté del sofá y limpie mis manos en mi blusa, Sasori me miro con desaprobación. Llegue a la puerta y la abrí. Él apenas me observo me dedico una sonrisa y saco de su bolsillo un caja que parecian ser chocolates.

\- Son los que antes te gustaban. -

\- ¿Quieres pasar? Te presentaré a Sasori. -

Me percate como trago saliva pesadamente. Su mano se envolvió en mi brazo y me jalo hacia afuera. Vi que Sasori corrio hacia mi pero Neji consiguió cerrar la puerta. Su mano se abalanzo con fuerza contra mi pero termino impactando contra la puerta. Sus ojos se posaron en mis labios y desvie mi mirada. La puerta se abrió y termine chocando mi espalda contra el pecho del pelirrojo. Neji se alejo. El ambiente era demasiado incómodo.

\- Él es Sasori, mi esposo.- mencione observando a Neji, me aleje un poco de Sasori.- Y él es un amigo, Neji Hyuga, un famoso peleador en la "Mansion de la niebla"

Rogue por que uno de los dos estirara su mano en señal de saludo. Y sonrei cuando el pelicastaño lo hizo. Sasori acepto el saludo.

\- Le dije a Sakura que te invitara a ver una película, ¿Aceptas? .-

\- Si no les molesta. Esta bien. -

Fui la primera en entrar al departamento, me dirigi rápidamente a la cocina y tome un vaso para servirle algo de jugo a Neji. Coloque la caja de chocolates encima de la mesa y la observe fijamente. Ver pequeñas cajas siempre me hacia sentir inquieta. Regrese a la sala y tanto Sasori como Neji estaban acomodados en el sofá. Le acerque el vaso del jugo y me sente junto a Sasori. Le puso en play y una pelicula muy diferente a la que estabamos viendo empezó a reproducirse. Al ver sangre desde los primeros segundos entendi que era una de terror. Neji fijo su mirada en la pantalla mientras bebia lentamente el jugo. Sasori también parecia muy concentrado en la película. ¿Soy la única incómoda por esta situación?

Cuando la película término yo habia gritado mas de cuatro veces por el susto, hice caer las palomitas y por poco derramo el jugo encima de Sasori, las peliculas de terror nunca fueron mi fuerte. Tanto Neji como Sasori no habían hecho mas que reirse de mi.

\- ¿A qué te dedicas? .- lo interrogó el pelicastaño.

\- Soy neurólogo. -

Neji sonrió como si no se lo creyera.

\- Es verdad. - intervine.- Parece muy joven pero no lo es.-

\- ¿Y a que te dedicas tu?.- le pregunto Sasori.

\- Como ella lo dijo me dedico a peleas a puño limpio. -

\- ¿No has pensado en estudiar?.-

\- No. Bueno, hace un tiempo pensé en estudiar, pero cuando la persona por la que queria dejar aquello desapareció, mis deseos de estudiar también. Deberian ir a verme un día pelear, si apuestan por mi saldrán con mucho dinero en sus bolsillos.

\- Algún día iremos.- respondi, el pelirrojo envolvió mi mano con la suya.- ¿Por qué te gusta ese deporte Neji?.- me anime a preguntar.

\- Por el dinero, la fama por que mi nombre sea reconocido. - Lo observe fijamente con dudas sobre creer si lo que dijo era verdad. - ¿Dónde están Azrael y Uriel Sakura? .-

Sasori me aflojo la mano y lo observe pidiendo que me ayude con aquella respuesta.

\- Murieron hace algunos meses.-

\- ¿Fue por la edad o alguna enfermedad? .-

Mi mirada estaba fija en la mesita de la sala como si fuera algo interesante de observar.

\- La edad.- respondi.

Solto una carcajada que hizo que me asustará un poco.

\- ¿Quién eres?.- me interrogó.

Vi como Sasori se puso tenso y yo sonrei con nerviosismo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? .-

\- Tu no eres Sakura.-

El pelirrojo inclino su mirada y luego me observo con enojo.

\- Dicelo Sakura.-

\- Debes irte Neji, vete de mi casa.- grite.

\- ¿Por que finges ser ella?.-

\- Estas loco. Yo soy Sakura. -

Se abalanzo contra mi y Sasori logro sujetarlo.

\- Ella es Sakura Uchiha tuvo un accidente hace un año.. Cuando despertó lo unico que ella podia recordar era que estaba dirigiendose al entierro a sus padres ¿Entiendes? Ahora vete. -

El pelicastaño se solto del agarre de Sasori y arremetio su puño contra su abdomen. Senti un dolor intenso en el pecho, mis manos empezaron a temblar y lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas,

\- Detente Sasuke, Sasuke basta. -

Neji se quedo quieto observandome detenidamente, mis piernas se sintieron débiles y se doblaron al mismo tiempo que me sumi en una horrible oscuridad.

...

Reviews?

Saludos chicas muchas gracias a las personas que siguen comentando el fanfic. Me animan a seguir escribiendo, tratare de subir un capitulo lo mas rapido que pueda y bueno ya falta poco para el esperado regreso de Sasuke,


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_\- ¿Quién es ella?.-_

_\- Es una colega del hospital. Samui te presento a Sakura, ella es.-_

_\- La adolescente a la que cuidas. Eres muy linda Sakura.-_

_\- Se me hace tarde, debo ir al colegio. Nos vemos Sasori.-_

_Sali del ascensor y observe como ella se agarraba de su brazo. Senti miedo, tristeza y dolor. Cuando regrese a casa, el pelirrojo lucia bastante calmado y las palabras de Temari sobre que los hombres llevan a una chica a su casa con dobles intenciones llenaban mi cabeza._

_Me sente en el sofa frente a él y lo observe detenidamente. _

_\- ¿Ella te gusta? .-_

_La sonrisa que proyectaba desapareció. _

_\- No. Somos sólo colegas, compañeros de trabajo.-_

_\- Entonces ¿Por qué la trajiste? .-_

_\- ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio Sakura? Yo te permito que traigas a quien quieras a mi departamento. -_

_\- Yo no traigo hombres a la casa Sasori. _

_\- Pues puedes hacerlo. - _

_Me levante con enojo del sofá y me encerre en mi habitación, deje que mi cuerpo se resbalara junto a la puerta hasta poder sentarme en el suelo. Cubri mi rostro entre mis rodillas y mi labio inferior empezó a temblar, las lágrimas querian hacer presencia pero consegui tragarlas. No quería ser alejada de Sasori, no deseaba que una mujer se entrometiera en nuestras vidas y quisiera sacarme de mi hogar. Por qué era mi hogar, lo único que tenia era él. Mi pecho dolia, y no dejaba de martirizarme que a él no le importara si metia a cualquier hombre a nuestra casa. _

Mis ojos se abrieron y parpadee lentamente hasta acostumbrarme a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Me gire y me encontre con Sasori recostado a mi lado observandome fijamente. Su mano se dirigió a mis cabellos y me acarició con delicadeza. Le sonrei, pero él continuo observandome con seriedad.

\- Misaki.- mencionó, lágrimas recorrieron por sus mejillas.

\- Sasori. -

Sus labios se unieron a los mios de forma posesiva, y comprendi que Sasori nunca dejaria de ver a Misaki. Que yo siempre seria la mujer parecida a la única mujer que él ama.

_\- Ya llegue. -_

_Largo silencio y luego escuche ruidos en la cocina como si alguien lavara platos. Me acerque despacio con la intención de sorprender a Sasori, pero mi ánimo se fue a la basura cuando vi su cabellera rubia menearse de un lado a otro mientras secaba los platos. _

_Sasori estaba sentando en la mesa observandola fijamente. Tuve que comer lo que ella preparó y compartir la mesa con Samui. La comida no estaba mal pero tener que hacerla pasar por mi garganta era irritante. Apenas ella se marchó me encerre en mi habitación. _

_\- Sakura. -_

_\- Estoy cansada. Quiero dormir. -_

_\- ¿Qué te tiene tan molesta Sakura? Hoy es nuestra noche de películas. -_

_\- Invita a Samui, que ella vea películas contigo. -_

_\- Como quieras. -_

_¿Cómo quieras? Eso es todo, no hay nada mas. Mi pecho seguia doliendo con fuerza, pronto tendria que marcharme, vivir sola y sin él. _

_Entre a su habitación a la mañana siguiente con la intención de hacer las paces con él pero ya no estaba. Temari decia que para saber si un hombre estaba preparado para eso y si de verdad él estaba interesado sexualmente en Samui debia revisar si guadaba en su habitación preservativos. Desee marcharme y pasar el día con Temari, en vez de eso empeze a rebuscar en sus cosas, en un principio sólo fue por encontrar la muestra de que iba en serio con Samui y luego cuando encontré varias fotos dispersas en los cajones quise conocer mas sobre él. _

_Me sentía alegre viendo las fotografías de Sasori siendo un bebé pero al mismo tiempo en mi cabeza me retumbaban a cada momento palabras pidiendome que dejara de invadir su privacidad. _

_En su armario encontré un baúl que estaba cerrado con candado. La curiosidad me gano completamente y pronto me vi buscando las llaves para encontrar seguramente su mas profundo secreto. ¿Qué era? Quizas sólo se trataban de cosas sin mucha importancia, diplomas y certificados de estudio, unas cuantas fotos vergonzosas de él. Y al final de un montón de fotografías un álbum de fotos de color rosa. Lo saque y empeze a ojear con mucho cuidado. La primera fotografía era el cielo. Un cielo despejado y con los reflejos de la luz del sol. Y el resto de fotografías, aquellas eran de él y ella. Sasori y Misaki. _

La sábanas cubren mi cuerpo desnudo, y me sorprende no estar llorando. Me siento fuerte invencible, cubierta de una máscara de acero resistente. Lo perdi todo, mis padres, mis hermanos, mi tío y a Neji un chico que parece amarme.

_Misaki tenia el cabello rosa como el mio y sus ojos de un colo celeste claro. En las fotos que vi me pude percatar que incluso su sonrisa se parecia un poco a la mia. Su expresión, su color de piel. Al ultimo de todas las fotografías tocando el suelo del cajón habia una ultima foto bastante triste. Una cama en un habitación de un hospital juntos sonriendo, pero ella tenia una expresión muy demacrada y débil. Toda la vitalidad que representaba en las otras fotos habia desaparecido. _

_Me sorprendi a mi misma por darle tantas vueltas en mi mente al asunto. ¿Por qué tenia que llegar tan lejos? ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa de escapar de mi pasado y de mis recuerdos? ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo de estar sola? _

Cerre la puerta del departamento y me asuste al ver que me estaba esperando arrimado en la pared cercana al ascensor.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? .-

\- No puedo confiar en ti.

\- Y en él si pudiste confiar. -

Entramos al ascensor, su expresión de enojo me hacia desear que se alejara.

\- Él no sabe acerca de mi pasado. -

\- ¿Qué hay de Sasuke? ¿Dónde está? .-

\- No sé. Se fue de viaje y creo que no piensa regresar.-

\- Lo hará. -

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? .-

\- No dices que no confias en mi. -

Las puertas se abrieron y comenze a caminar con rapidez.

\- Te llevo Sakura. - negue con la cabeza. - Sakura estoy seguro que antes te gustaba pasar mucho tiempo conmigo. Incluso estoy seguro que sentias algo mas por mi.-

\- No siento nada por ti ahora. -

\- Ni tampoco por él. -

\- Dejame tranquila. -

\- Sakura ven conmigo. Comprare una casa para ti, arreglare un jardín especialmente para Azrael y Uriel, te amo Sakura.-

Me detuve.

\- ¿Tu tienes a Uriel y Azrael?

\- Estan en mi departamento. Me los diste antes de desaparecer.-

\- Cuidalos bien. Y dile que los amo.-

...

Misaki

El vaso de agua se desplomo de mis manos y se hizo pedazos al chocar contra el suelo. Me agaché a recoger los vidrios y uno de ellos lastimó la palma de mi mano. La sangre empezó a caer.

Quiero que Sasori sea parte de mi presente, es un engaño, él no me ama y yo sólo quise escapar de mis sentimientos por Sasuke. Si me casaba no tendría que volver a vivir con Sasuke, no habia nada que temer.

Misaki.

\- No soy Misaki. - susurre.

\- Sakura ya estas en casa.-

Encendió la luz y vi como gotas de agua salada caian en la alfombra.

\- Debes ser mas cuidadosa Sakura.-

Me ayudo a levantarme e hizo que me sentara en el sofá. Esta es mi familia, es lo único que tengo. No sé a donde ir. ¿Por qué tuviste que entrometerte? No necesitaba nada mas. No necesito aquella mirada de amor, no quiero chocolates, no quiero que veas mi existencia. Él regreso con una bolita de algodón y empezó a colocarme alcohol en la herida.

\- Ayer me llamaste Misaki. -

\- Lo siento cuando tu amigo se marchó bebi un poco.-

Sus ojos concentrados en mi mano se negaron a observarme.

\- ¿Aun la quieres? ¿Siempre vas a quererla? ¿El unico motivo por el que me ayudaste es por qué me parezco a ella?.-

\- No la quiero Sakura. A Misaki yo, la amo.-

Me aleje de él con coraje.

\- Dijiste que intentarías muy duro olvidarla. Dijiste que con el tiempo llegarías a quererme. Me engañaste.- grite.

\- ¿No haces lo mismo conmigo?

\- Claro que no.-

\- Y Sasuke. -

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto? .-

\- Los vi Sakura, un día que fui a buscar a Madara a tu casa y vi como te besabas con tu hermano.-

\- Cállate. - Cubri con mis manos mis oídos. No quiero saber, no deseo conocer mi pasado. Tenemos el mismo padre, la misma sangre.- Nos necesitamos el uno al otro Sakura.-

_Puedo comprar una casa para ti. Hare un jardín para Azrael y Uriel. _

_Pense que te encontraría aquí como en el pasado. _

\- No.- murmure. No podía seguir viviendo asi, tenia que ir tras la persona que de verdad hacia que mi corazón latiera con fuerza. La persona que me hacia desear tener una familia, un hogar. La persona para la que verdaderamente existo.

Mis cicatrices, la relación con Sasuke no hacia mas que destruirnos mutuamente. Él, un violento dispuesto a golpear a cualquiera, yo hiriendo y marcando mi cuerpo. No nos merecíamos algo como eso. Me case, por qué queria vivir un presente sin miedo a retroceder. Pero si Neji pudo alcanzarme Sasuke también lo hara.

\- Sakura mírame. Podemos seguir como antes, tú puedes ver a tu hermano en mi yo seguire observando a Misaki. -

\- Yo no veia a mi hermano, te observaba a ti el doctor que me rescato cuando nadie mas lo hizo. Y mi deuda contigo a sido saldada. -

\- Perdonam3.- se cubrio con las manos el rostro. - Pero no puedo dejar de amarla.-

Me acerque a él y acaricie su cabello.

\- Lo sé. - le sonrei sinceramente. - Por eso me ire. Podemos arreglar lo de nuestra separación después. Yo también me equivoque, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi.-

De la habitación que ambos compartíamos empeze a sacar todas mi ropa, la coloque en una gran maleta de esas que ruedan, también guarde mis medicinas para los dolores de cabeza. Sali a la sala con todo listo. Sasori ya no estaba. Todo término, no sera mas mi presente. Agache el cuadro contra la mesa de la foto de nuestra boda y sali de esa casa.

...

Me abri paso entre la cantidad de personas aglomeradas y pude observar mas de cerca al pelicastaño, su labio sangraba y un poco de sudor recorria su pecho. Su oponente quiso golpearlo pero lo esquivo con facilidad, parecia que su rival se movia mas que por voluntad propia automáticamente. Un golpe en el rostro lo envio al suelo, la cuenta regresiva empezó. La pelicastaña se acercó y levantó su brazo en señal de victoria.

Neji Hyuga ¿Quién eres?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surco sus labios. Y fue inevitable no sonreir por él. Me meti otra vez a empujones entre la gente ahora anhelando salir del grupo. Mi abrigo y mi cabello quedaron desarreglados. Y entonces sus manos sujetaron mi cintura y me levanto del suelo, dandome algunas vueltas.

Senti ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué siempre sabes donde encontrarme? Me soltó y me tambalee un poco hasta poder equilibrarme.

\- Trajiste a Sasori. ¿Apostaron por mi?,- Asenti incapaz de encontrarme con su mirada. - Podemos ir cuando termine a mi departamento. Podras visitar a Uriel y Azrael.-

\- ¿En serio? .-

\- Por supuesto.-

Beso mi frente y regreso de nuevo al centro del círculo. Me quede mirando como una tonta su espalda. Y me vi tentada a gritarle que se quedara conmigo. Fui a comprar un cigarrillo e intente huir cuando vi a TenTen dirigirse hacia mi.

\- ¿Por qué viniste sola?.

\- Decidi venir a conocer el lugar, Sasori no pudo acompañarme por el trabajo. -

\- Aléjate de Neji.-

\- TenTen yo.-

\- Yo nada.- me observo con enojo.- Tú lo dejaste, estas casada, dejalo tranquilo. -

\- Él no te quiere. -

\- Pero me elegirá a mi, cuando se de cuenta que nunca podrá tenerte él se quedará conmigo, soy la única mujer que permite se quede a su lado. No intervengas en lo que estuve todo este tiempo persiguiendo. Lo quiero mas que a mi propia vida. Tú lograste continuar sin él, entonces sólo deja de confundirlo y buscarlo. -

Rebusque en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saque la cadena con el dijen del ave que abria sus alas. No recordaba nada sobre ese objeto. Se lo enseñe y por su rostro de sorpresa e ira incrementada comprendi que tenia algo que ver con Neji.

\- ¿Lo reconoces? .-

\- Era de Neji, un obsequio de su madre.-

Sonrei con tristeza.

\- Supongo que ahora es el momento en que tengo que retirarme y decirte que no volvere a buscar a Neji.- abrio la boca para gritarme. - Y no te preocupes eso es lo que haré.-

Dirigi mi mirada por ultima vez a la parte donde Neji estaba peleando, el lugar al que pertenezco. El hombre al que quiero. Me coloque la cadena y sali de esa casa. Suspire profundamente y estire mis brazos. Debo seguir adelante. Detuve un taxi en la carretera, el camino esta muy oscuro y llueve con intensidad. El auto se sacudió con fuerza y tuve que sostenerme para no golpear mi frente con el asiento de adelante, nos detuvimos

\- ¿Qué sucedió? .-

\- Creo que atropelle un animal. -

Observe hacia atrás y por la lluvia se veia bastante borroso.

\- Señor continue por favor. -

\- ¿Y si era una persona? .-

Mis manos empezaron a temblar. Asegure mi puerta rápidamente, lo único que nos rodeaba eran árboles y para llegar a la ciudad aún nos faltaban varios minutos.

\- Pida ayuda por el celular. -

\- No hay señal, ire a ver.-

\- Por favor no salga del auto puede ser una trampa. -

No me obedeció y bajo. Limpie el vidrio de atrás para poder observarlo, su silueta cada vez se hacia mas lejana. En mi celular tampoco habia señal. Pasaron algunos minutos y el hombre regreso.

\- Era un perro. -

Me senti idiota por atemorizarme tanto. Y luego todo paso bastante rápido. La puerta del chofer se abrió sacandolo del auto. Grité y trate de cerrar la puerta pero ver al chofer tirado en el suelo hizo que mi cuerpo entero temblara, volvi a mi asiento. Inhale y exhale tratando de aclarar mi mente. Y supe que todo acabo cuando alguien bastante diferente subio en el auto. Por el espejo pude ver que su rostro lo tenia cubierto con una mascarilla que usan los doctores para cirugía y su cabello lo tapaba con la capucha de su abrigo. Quite el seguro de la puerta y me lanze fuera del auto, me levanté rápidamente y corri hacia los árboles. Uno de mis zapatos se quedo atorado en el lodo y lo perdi. No podia estar pasando. Debo regresar, llegar a la mansión, pedir ayuda. Las gotas de agua que seguian cayendo no hacian mas que entorpecer mi visión. Me quitaban la posibilidad de saber si me estaba persiguiendo y mirar hacia atrás era un riesgo que no prefería correr.

Mis pies se hundian en el lodo y en ramas secas que no hacian mas que cortarme. Grite cuando algo sujetando mi cabello me impidió continuar, me fui de rodillas al suelo salpicando lodo en todo mi cuerpo y rápidamente fui empujada hacia adelante.

Grite de dolor cuando sujeto mis manos y las unio con fuerza dandole muchas vueltas con una cuerda. Inmediatamente el llanto se apoderó de mi, mi cuerpo se sentia estropeado y maltratado con su peso encima, moverme era imposible.

\- No me haga daño. Se lo ruego no me haga daño. -

Su peso desaparecio y me arrastre en el lodo tratando de huir, en mis labios caian pedazos de tierra y agua. Me jalaron nuevamente hacia atrás y esta vez amarró mis tobillos, me movi y luche como pude pero me superaba en altura y en fuerza.

Escupi algo de lodo que queria ingresar a mi garganta y las ganas de vomitar vinieron enseguida. Vomite la única comida que habia probado en todo el día y mis manos atadas se ensuciaron con aquello. Pense en Neji, en sus ojos perla y en su sonrisa que me hacia desear sonreír, en lo que quería conseguir al buscarlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito? ¿Qué mierda quieres bastardo?.- Grite con todo las energías que me quedaban.

Me giro con violencia y me dio un golpe en el rostro que estoy segura me hizo sangrar. El dolor se incrementaba cada segundo en el sector de una de mis muelas. Tanto que ascendió rápidamente a mis mejillas y pronto a un lado de mi cabeza. Trate de arrojar la sangre que se acumuló en mi boca pero esta me cayo encima y llego a mi cuello. El temor, el dolor, el pánico se abrieron paso dejandome totalmente inmóvil y a merced de él. Un relámpago aclaró el lugar y pude observar el color verde de las hojas de los árboles, el agua que corria bajo nosotros con rapidez y sus ojos negros, profundos y perversos.

\- Sas...Sasuke.-

...

Reviews?

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Sakura Kuchiki

Lulufma

Vactory

Piola.

Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y a las seguidoras del fanfic.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

La sangre seguía saliendo de mi boca y el dolor no hacia mas que causarme lágrimas. Mi cabeza esta hacia abajo y eso aumenta mi desesperación. Me esta cargando como los soldados agarran a sus heridos. Sus manos sujetan con firmeza mis piernas y mi cabeza y mis manos cuelgan junto a su espalda. Cuando hay un relámpago veo las gotas de sangre que se pierden en el lodo. Introdujo una pastilla en mi boca que dejo adormecido partes de mi cuerpo. Al hablar no logro entender lo que digo. Balbuceo y me sigo perdiendo cada vez mas.

...

Desperté agitada y con los latidos de mi corazón tan acelerados que por un momento crei que se saldría de mi pecho. Una pesadilla, sólo fue una maldita pesadilla. Mi cuerpo entero no deja de temblar y cuando finalmente siento valor para abrir los ojos puedo ver como mi pesadilla se convirtió en realidad. No reconozco el lugar. Es una habitación bastante oscura con una única ventana demasiado pequeña como para que mi cuerpo pueda caber. El olor a polvo inunda mis fosas nasales y cuando me muevo tan sólo un poco siento miles de punzadas en el sector de mi muela. Pronto hay muchas lágrimas nublando mi visión y los recuerdos aturden mi mente. Neji, TenTen, el chofer del taxi y Sasuke.

Lleve mi mano rápidamente a mi cuello y la cadena no está. Me sente con bastante cuidado sosteniendo mi mejilla hinchada y al ponerme en pie me fui de rodillas al suelo al enredarme con una cadena de metal que estaba esparcida en el suelo. Cubri mi boca para no gritar al percatarme que el final de la cadena esta alrededor de mi tobillo izquierdo. Respire despacio intentando tranquilizarme, mi mente seguia aturdida, con espacios en blanco, sigo temblando y tengo muchas ganas de vomitar. Me levante nuevamente y camine hasta una mesita con una lámpara. Rogue para que funcionará y senti un poco de alivio cuando está consiguió iluminar un poco el lugar.

Eran mis cosas, la cama que utilize desde que era una niña, la peinadora que compro mi madre para mi, me quede quieta frente al espejo mi rostro lucia desformado de un lado por la hinchazón y la ropa que estaba usando no me pertenecía, era solo una bata blanca de aquellas que me hacian utilizar cuando iba a las revisiones generales con el médico. Todo lo que una vez llegue a ver cuando fui a la casa en la que vivía con el tío Madara estaban rodeandome. Intente llegar a la puerta pero la cadena templando mi pie no me permitía llegar a la perilla.

Fui al armario buscando algo de ropa pero estaba vacío. Me meti debajo de la cama y lloré hasta cuando escuche ruidos en la puerta. Limpie mis lágrimas con rapidez y me agarre con fuerza de las patas de la cama. Cada segundo de escuchar sus pasos viniendo hacia mi incrementan el temor y la desesperación. El ruido del metal al chocar contra el suelo hizo que mas gotas de agua salada escaparan y después el primer jalón hizo que un gritó saliera desde lo mas profundo de mi ser. No está sucediendo, no puede ser Sasuke. Él no me lástimaria. Me jalo nuevamente y mis dedos resbalaron un poco por el dolor de la cadena cercenando mi piel, pero logre reincorporarme.

\- Deja de jugar a las escondidas Sakura, ya te encontré. -

No existían mas dudas era él. Mis dedos flaquearon y mi espalda dolio cuando fui arrastrada hacia afuera. Ya no tenia la máscarilla, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mi y me mostro una sonrisa perversa. Se veia tal y como lo recordaba, con algunos rasgos mas maduros y un poco mas alto y fuerte.

\- ¿Porqué haces esto Sasuke?.-

Se sentó en la cama, me sentía tan aterrada por su mirada que moverme no era una opción.

\- Eres mi puta Sakura.-

Deje de observarlo, una escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Su puta? Entonces ni siquiera llegamos a tener algo especial como lo imaginaba. Sólo era su puta. Sasuke siempre fue una persona agresiva pero hacerme esto no tenia ningún sentido.

\- No te entiendo.

Parecio un poco sorprendido pero enseguida volvio a su expresión que no me hacia entender lo que pasaba por su mente. Se acercó y mi cuerpo quedo en medio de sus dos pies. No quería mirarlo, mi cuerpo completo seguía temblando.

Me levantó la cabeza agarrando mis cabellos, me queje de dolor y rogue para que se detuviera.

\- ¿Por qué te casaste con el doctor de Itachi? .-

No podia pensar bien con su mano estirando mis cabellos y dañando mi cuero cabelludo. No pude responder e incremento el agarre.

\- Él me ayudó, Sasori, él. - Me aflojo y mi cabeza cayó pesadamente contra el suelo.- En el hospital luego de que entrarán a robar en casa, el tío no quiso ayudarme me dijo que me quedara con Sasori. No sabía donde estaban ustedes. Sasuke por favor sueltame. Me duele mucho.- coloque mi mano sobre su pie.- Te lo ruego Sasuke sacame esa cadena, sacamela.- mi desesperación me gano y mis gritos aumentaron. Él sólo continúo mirandome fijamente.

Me arrastre hacia atrás en el momento que se puso en cuclillas y su rostro se acercó mucho al mio.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? .- Asenti incapaz de enfrentarme a su mirada y continue haciendome hacia atrás pero mi espalda llegó a la pared. ¿Entonces te gusto tu doctor? .-

\- S..si.-

\- ¿Y te casaste? .- gritó tan fuerte que me cubri mis oídos y cerre los ojos esperando un golpe que afortunadamente no llegó.

\- Pense que sólo era un estorbo para ti e Itachi. No quería estar sola, estaba asustada Sasuke. No puedo recordar lo que sucedio después de la muerte de mamá y papá. El tiempo que vivi con ustedes no puedo recordarlo. Y sólo tenia a Sasori, sólo lo tenia a él. -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no recuerdas? .-

\- Tengo una especie de amnesia. Me desperté luego de aquello y lo único que tenia en mi mente era que debia asistir al entierro de mis padres. -

Se levantó rápidamente y metio sus manos en sus bolsillos. Se acercó a la pequeña ventana y me dio la espalda. Me incline para ver mi tobillo, la piel lucia remordida y el tejido se estaba dañando, incapaz de controlarme empeze a llorar cubriendome la boca para evitar gritar.

¿Por qué me estas haciendo esto Sasuke?

\- Dices que te comunicaste con Madara.- murmuró de repente.

\- Si.-

\- ¿Qué te dijo?.-

\- Que no iba a regresar por mi.-

\- ¿Nada mas?

\- Las empresas, ocupado con las empresas. -

Sin decir mas se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró con fuerza antes de irse. Me sente en la cama arrastrando mi pierna izquierda, rompi una tira de la sabana y la coloque en la piel de mi tobillo para que deje de hacer fricción contra la cadena. Me recosté y las lágrimas continuaron siguiendo un camino por mis mejillas.

...

Mis ojos se abrieron y senti el contacto de una mano fría sobre mi espalda, me senté rápidamente y mi cuerpo entero se lleno de dolor.

\- Fui por tus cosas Sakura.-

Me sujete la frente intentando pensar con claridad. Mi labio inferior temblaba tanto que él con su mano lo detuvo. Lo golpee en la mano y me soltó, me aleje de él.

\- ¿Qué cosas? .-Se levantó de la cama y lo vi dirigirse a la puerta. - Espera, necesito ir al baño. -

La lámpara que colgaba en el techo alumbro toda la habitación.

\- No pensaba irme, queria que vieras tus cosas.-

Cai de rodillas al suelo al ver mis maletas que deje en el hotel donde me hospedada. Las lágrimas empañaron mi visión y algunas gotas cayeron en mi boca pero no me importaba limpiarlas.

\- ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

\- Deberías estar contenta que traje tus cosas. Aunque claro sólo traje lo importante. -

Abri la maleta y saque toda la ropa que pude, todo las cosas eran las que lleve de la casa de Madara no habia nada de lo que compre durante el tiempo que vivi con Sasori.

\- Quiero ir al baño. -

\- Traje esto también. - De una funda saco una cadena de metal de unos dos metros.- Con esto podrás llegar al baño. - Me sente en la cama cubriendo mis oídos para no tener que escuchar cuando conectaba ambas cadenas. Las ganas de ir al baño sólo aumentan y él parece no preocuparse por apresurarse. En mi muela hay un dolor profundo y cuando la rozó con mi lengua puedo darme cuenta que le falta un pedazo. Aunque trate de tranquilizarme, de no seguir llorando y temblando no podia dejar de pensar en que esto era un horrible pesadilla. - Sakura debes entender que todo esto lo hago por tu bien.- Me negue a creer en él, ¿Qué pude haber hecho para merecer esto?.- Puedes alcanzar el baño ahora.-

La puerta del baño era de madera de un color caoba, gire la perilla y esta cedio. Cerrar la puerta con esa cadena de por medio era imposible, y el inodoro estaba bastante lejos como para poder sostener la puerta con mi mano y ocuparlo.

\- La puerta, no cierra la puerta. -

\- No te preocupes por eso Sakura. Ya conozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. -

Me sente en la taza del baño y baje con mucho cuidado mi ropa interior para no ser vista por él. Mi pecho se retorcía y dolia por enfrentarme a una verdad de la que yo trate de huir, pero él esta ahora frente a mi acabando con mi presente. Termine de vaciar mi vejiga y fui a la cama nuevamente. Me recosté dandole la espalda y cerre mis ojos. La culpa de lo que sucedió entre nosotros debio ser mia, desde que era una niña me sentía atraida por Sasuke y estoy segura ser la que empezó con todo esto.

\- ¿No quieres hacerme preguntas Sakura? Puedo decirte algunas cosas que tú no recuerdas, compartíamos la misma casa y varias noches la misma cama también. -

Ya no hay lágrimas supongo que tambien se agotan.

\- ¿Por qué me estas lastimando de esta manera Sasuke? .-

El colchón se hundio un poco y me uni mas a la pared. Su mano toco la parte posterior de mi cuello y desee poder hacerme una con la pared.

\- Por qué tu me prometiste algo que no cumpliste. -

\- ¿Qué prometi?,-

\- Dijiste que siempre serias mi puta, pero me voy algunos meses al extranjero por la salud de Itachi y cuando regreso me entero que estas casada.-

\- Somos hermanos Sasuke.-

\- Eso no te importaba cuando por las noches te metias en mi habitación. -

\- Es...es imposible

\- No lo es Sakura. Es algo que sucedió, te metias en mi cama a rogarme que te cogiera.- Cubri con mis manos mis oídos. Sus dedos se enterraron en mi hombro y colocó mi espalda sobre el colchón y rápidamente se subio encima de mi. - Si pudieras recordar el pasado ahora mismo estarias rogando que te coga Sakura. -

No pude ni siquiera responder a lo que dijo, agarró mi mentón y abrio mi boca. Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y su torso se presiono contra mi. No podia moverme, gritar y llorar. En un lugar nublado donde llueve con intensidad quiero negarme a que mi presente se destruya pero no puedo, hay un cajón cerrado con muchos candados y todos empiezan a ser abiertos. Uno. Siempre quise que Sasuke me besara, dos, siempre quise ser importante para él. Tres. A veces olvidar a tu primer amor es imposible. Cuatro. Creo que estoy loca.

Profundizo el beso, no podia moverme, abandono mi boca y descendio hasta mi cuello, con mi antebrazo me cubri los ojos para evitar tener que observarlo. Mas que algo suave eran sus dientes los que me estaban probando y marcando. Sus dedos se enredaron en mis cabellos y los jalo con fuerza hacia atrás. Dolio tanto que un quejido de dolor escapo de mi garganta. Desató los cordones de la bata y mis pechos desnudos estaban a su merced, vi que se inclino para tomarlos en su boca y me cubri con el brazo.

\- Detente Sasuke. Por favor detente. -

Sus ojos me miraron sin lograr expresarme nada y se recosto en mi abdomen desnudo. Sus dedos se dirigieron a mi cara y empezó a tocar el sector donde tenia hinchado, presiono con fuerza y tuve que tragarme el grito de dolor que quizo abrirse paso por mi boca.

\- ¿Te duele? .-

\- Demasiado. -

...

Sasuke durmió conmigo y se marchó bastante temprano, puse a llenar la bañera aprovechando que se habia marchado y a pesar de que el agua estaba helada necesitaba limpiar mi cuerpo del lodo, el sudor y las lágrimas. La cadena me permitía llegar hasta la tina pero no a la ducha, la piel de mi tobillo lucia mas ensangrentada. Sumergi mi cuerpo completamente en el agua y abri mis ojos, podia observar borroso el techo de color blanco y pronto se obstruia por mi cabello rosa. Los ojos de Sasuke son como un pozo profundo y vacío, se han secado y no pueden recibir la luz del sol. Apagado, triste, lleno de dolor. ¿Qué te hicieron Sasuke?

Sali a la superficie respirando agitadamente, incluso tosi algunas veces, inhale y exhale tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Escuche el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y tome mi toalla con rapidez. Cubri mi cuerpo. Trate de vestirme con prontitud pero la cadena templo mi pie y me fui al suelo de rodillas.

\- Te traje comida. -

Me observo sentado desde la cama, mis piernas tiemblan aún así pude levantarme. Le di la espalda y pude colocarme la ropa, un suéter manga larga bastante flojo y un pantalón igual de flojo.

El aroma a café inundo mis fosas nasales y fui rápidamente por la comida, omelette, algunas frutas y ensalada, también habia leche y un gran trozo de carne. Sin pensarlo empeze a llevar la comida a mi boca, no habia probado alimento y agua desde ayer. Me detuve en seco cuando mi mente se nubló con un pensamiento.

\- ¿No me darás mas comida? .-

\- Si te portas bien te traere mas.-

Las ganas de llenar mi estomago se fueron.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrás aquí? .-

\- No lo sé. Si no vas a comer me llevare todo lo que queda. -

Meti en mi boca todo lo que pude con rapidez y empeze a sentir náuseas que logre vencer y continue comiendo. Quede tan llena que me dio dolor de estómago. Me subi en la cama y me sente recostado mi espalda en la pared, Sasuke se quedo en el borde.

\- ¿Dónde esta Itachi?.- No respondió y se recosto, sus ojos se cerraron. - ¿Recupero la visión? ?.- Pase mis manos encima de mi cabello bastante nerviosa, podia sentir punzadas leves en mi cabeza y tenia la horrible necesidad de salir a correr o de hacer ejercicio. Observe a Sasuke, la camiseta estaba unida a su abdomen y se podia apreciar fácilmente sus músculos bien formados, como los de Neji. Su rostro sonriente llego a mi mente y lo único que me causo fue mostrar una triste sonrisa. Al regresar a observar a Sasuke me encontre con sus ojos negros. Su mano se condujo a uno de sus bolsillos y me acerco una pequeña pastilla.

\- Es para el dolor de tu muela. - La aprete con fuerza cuando la tuve en mi mano.- ¿Por qué tomas medicamentos?.-

\- Por los dolores de cabeza que me dan a menudo.-

\- ¿Dónde estamos Sasuke? .-

\- Esta es la casa de la novia de Naruto.-

Mis dedos empezaron a temblar.

\- ¿Él sabe que estoy aquí?.-

\- Naruto vive en el otro extremo de la mansión. -

Todavía podia recordar claramente el rostro de mi mejor amigo, sonriente, optimista. Sus ojos celestes eran hermosos y combinaban con aquel cabello rubio perfectamente. Mi madre decia que si queria tener hijos lindos tenia que escoger a Naruto.

\- ¿Cuando me dejarás libre? .-

\- No lo sé. Ya te lo dije, no lo sé. - gritó.

\- Me duele. - murmure señalando mi tobillo.- Me arde, y me duele mucho. -

\- Antes te gustaba mucho el dolor, incluso causar cortes. - me acerco su brazo y observe una cicatriz bastante notoria. - Sonríe como antes por el dolor Sakura, eras una puta mazoquista.-

Se sentó y agarro mi mentón sin ninguna delicadeza dejandome una sensación de ardor y punzadas. Cuando me aflojo intente salirme de la cama pero sus manos en mi cintura me lo impidieron, mi espalda quedo recostada en el colchón y con mis manos trate de alejarlo pero no consegui lograr que me diera espacio, clave mis uñas en una de sus mejillas y finalmente me dejo libre. Cai de la cama de rodillas y me arrastre hasta llegar a la lámpara, la tome entre mis manos dispuesta a estamparla en su cabeza pero cuando jalo las cadenas me fui al suelo golpeando mi trasero, el foco de la lámpara se hizo trizas a mi lado. Mi respiración se torno agitada.

\- No soy tu puta. - grite al borde de estallar en llanto. - Y tampoco una maldita mazoquista. -

Agarre mis cabellos con enojo tratando de tragarme las lágrimas, una ligera sonrisa de lado se formo en sus labios.

\- ¿Quieres regresar con el bastardo del Hyuga?.- mascullo acercándose y retrocedi pero mi cabeza golpeo el suelo, volvió a templar la cadena.

\- Basta Sasuke. - me queje de dolor cuando empezó arrastrarme hacia él. - Sasuke no quiero ir con Neji. - me soltó.- Quiero quedarme contigo. - Me acomode en el suelo y abraze mis rodillas hasta que llegaron a mi pecho, algunas lágrimas caian en el suelo de madera. Cerre mis parpados y trate de mantenerme cuerda ya que podia sentir una horrible punzada perforando mi frente.

\- Sakura. - escuche su voz tan cerca pero tan distante, escuche que caminaba y luego el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Grite de dolor cuando llego una oleada de dolor con mas ímpetu y deje de abrazar mis rodillas para sostener mi cabeza. Tengo que hacer ejercicio, alimentarme correctamente, no debo dejar que mis días se llenes de estrés y tomar la pastilla a diario. Si sigo esas cuatro reglas estare bien, no sentiré sufrimiento. No soy una mazoquista, detesto el dolor. Detesto sentir mi cabeza a punto de estallar. - Sakura. - de nuevo su voz, me levanto un poco y pude apreciar la cercania de su cuerpo, coloco una pastilla en mi boca y enseguida el borde del vaso en mi boca. Ya es tarde Sasuke. Podia sentir su mano hacer presión en mi frente pero eso no calma mi agonía. Necesito la inyección.

\- Sasuke. - Abri mis ojos para observarlo y note que por su mejilla resbalaba un gruesa gota de agua salada que cayo en mi mejilla.- Estaré bien, sólo necesito descansar un poco.-

Me cargo como si fuera un bebé y me colocó sobre la cama. Me recosté dandole la espalda y enseguida sentí como era abrazada por él. Prefería estar sola en momentos como estos, poder llorar tranquila y quejarme a gusto hasta que el dolor desaparezca, pero que Sasuke este a mi lado no es tan malo.

...

Reviews?

Saludos chicas, gracias por sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir con el fanfic.

Euyin

Lulufma

Sakura Kuchiki

Piola

Vactory


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Rebusque en los cajones algo que me sirviera para cortar la cadena o abrir la conexión entre ellas. No encontré nada útil entre cremas, libros y maquillaje. Me sente en la cama y observe detenidamente como caian con intensidad las gotas de lluvia. El sonido de un trueno hizo que cubriera mis oídos. Escuche sus pasos y limpie las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas, la puerta se abrió. Coloco una bandeja llena de frutas sobre una pequeña mesita que él mismo trajo hace unos días. Me acerco una manzana y la tome. Se quedó delante de mi observandome fijamente, me negue a corresponder a su mirada y mordi la fruta mientras seguia observando la lluvia.

Se sentó cerca de la mesita y podia sentir sus ojos encima de mi, lanze la manzana contra la pared llena de furia y permití que nuestras miradas se encontrarán. Sus ojos se veían tan vacios como siempre.

\- No quiero seguir encerrada en este lugar Sasuke.- mencione tratando de tragarme las lágrimas en los profundo de mi ser.

\- Aceptaste quedarte.-

\- Sasuke mira, esto no está bien, no puedo quedarme aquí. No puedo.-

Rebusco en uno de sus bolsillos y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la navaja, le dio algunas vueltas en el aire y tomo una manzana. Le empezó a quitar la cáscara bastante despacio. Trague saliva pesadamente.

\- ¿Por qué quieres irte?

Lo observe detenidamente tratando de averiguar si hablaba en serio y luego dio un golpe en la mesa tan fuerte que me hizo cerrar los párpados.

A mi mente sólo llegaban imagenes del día en que vi sentado a Neji en las escaleras del departamento y luego su beso. Aquel beso puro y sin mala intención. Suspire profundamente y luego aleje aquellos pensamientos cuando Sasuke jalo la cadena que rodea mi pie observandome con impaciencia.

\- Por qué aquí me siento encerrada, como si fuera una cárcel, no puedo recibir el sol, esto no es normal Sasuke.-

\- Tú tienes la culpa. - me señaló con su navaja y enseguida me ofreció la manzana a la que le quito la cáscara. La sostuve y le empeze a dar algunas vueltas.

\- Ya te lo dije Sasuke me quedaré contigo, pero no aquí, no de esta manera. -

\- Por ahora esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte Sakura. -

Se levantó y me acerqué rápidamente a él, sujete su mano.

\- Sacame de aquí Sasuke. Por favor. Al menos sólo quitame la cadena. - sus dedos se enterraron en mi brazo ejerciendo bastante presión, me hizo a un lado y salio de la habitación.

...

Mis pies se movian con rapidez, podia sentir que era alcanzada por él, su mano en mi cabello y luego siendo arrastrada hacia atrás sin ninguna delicadeza. Dos golpes seguidos en el rostro, sangre, mucha sangre cubriendo mis manos. Y a mi lado Sasuke pálido y observando a la nada. Sin vida, muerto.

\- Sas..Sasuke.- me escuche a mi misma llamarlo y consegui despertar. Intente cambiar de posición, pero la cadena estaba demasiado templada. Demasiado oscuro, tanto que no puedo ver mis propias mis manos. - Sasuke.- murmure mas alto, movi mi brazo tratando de dar con él en la cama. Toque su mejilla y enseguida sus dedos apretaron con tanta fuerza mi piel que grite de dolor.

Se movio un poco y pude jalar la cadena para poder moverme. Me sente, mi corazón no dejaba de sentirse agitado y tenia mucha calor. La piel donde presiono con sus dedos comenzó arder. Mis manos y mi labio inferior no dejan de temblar. Me abraze a mi misma pero las imágenes de ese sueño seguían en mi mente. El cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke, sus ojos apagados, labios agrietados y aquella expresión de dolor en su rostro. Me recoste nuevamente.

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte Sasuke? .-

\- No.- mostre una sonrisa triste que él no pudo observar y acerque nuevamente mi espalda a la pared. Empeze a sentir sueño cuando la melodía de una canción sonó cada vez con mas volumen. El bolsillo de su pantalón se alumbro y no respondió hasta dejar perder tres llamadas. - Bien. Ire. - fue lo único que le dijo a la persona que lo llamo.

Hizo algo de ruido al levantarse de la cama.

\- ¿Te vas? .-

\- Si.-

Me aterrorizó la idea de quedarme sola.

\- ¿Volverás pronto? .-

\- Quizas.-

Sus respuestas no hacen mas que hacer que mi miedo vaya en aumento.

\- Sasuke. -

Lo que escuche a continuación fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

...

Lleve la mesita cerca de la pequeña ventana y me subi en ella como lo venia haciendo todos los días para poder averiguar bien mi situación. Lo único que podia observar es un amplio cesped verde y a lo lejos cantidad de árboles. A veces podia escuchar ladridos y una sola vez escuche la voz de una mujer. Aun asi no era capaz de gritar, la idea de que metieran en la cárcel a Sasuke por hacer esto me aterraba y evitaba que haga cualquier movimiento que me lleve a mi libertad.

Tenia la esperanza de alguna de esas veces en las que observaba por la ventana ver a Itachi, mi hermano amable y que siempre sabia que hacer nos sacaría de este problema. Me ayudaría a conocer que hacer con mi vida y quitaría todas las nubes negras aglomeradas en mi cabeza.

La puerta se abrio sin prevenirlo y Sasuke entro a la habitación. En su rostro habian varios morados y camino muy despacio a sentarse a la cama. Mis piernas temblaron del miedo y me fui al suelo cayendo de trasero cuando intente bajar de la mesa. Me observo fijamente y soltó una carcajada que hizo que tenga miedo de acercarme a él.

\- ¿Quieres huir de mi Sakura? .- se levantó, estoy segura que con malas intenciones pero volvió a caer en la cama haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Recorde que tenia un bolso de primeros auxilios lleno incluso de agujas e hilo para cocer que no tenia idea de como utilizarlas pero que Sasuke me dijo que solia usarlas para cocer las heridas que yo me propinaba. Fui a buscarla, moje una gasa con alcohol y me sente cerca de él. Presione bastante despacio la gasa sobre su labio partido que arrojaba sangre. No habia ninguna expresión en su rostro mas que un vacio existencial. Observando a la nada, tal vez recordando como obtuvo los golpes.

\- Responde maldita sea. - gritó haciendo que mis dedos temblaran.

\- Queria ver el cielo, el sol, la libertad. -

Su mano se poso en la parte posterior de mi cuello y me atrajo hacia él. Sus ojos negros y su aliento tan cerca de mi, hice un esfuerzo por dejar atrás el movimiento interno de mis labios signo de temor y entonces sus labios se acercaron a los mios. Un beso suave, una simple probada de labios, tan poco intercambio de saliva. Su mano fue descendiendo hasta mi espalda y trato de unirme mas a su cuerpo, tanto que pense que me se quedaría sin aire. Su boca se separo de la mia y recosto su cabeza en mi hombro. Envolvi mis manos en su hombro y lo abraze con fuerza.

Sólo una cosa podia tener tan mal a Sasuke. Respire profundamente tratando de no pensar en lo peor. Sasuke siempre fue muy unido a Itachi, después del suicidio de la señora Mikoto, Itachi corto cualquier lazo conmigo por su hermano menor, por él que estaria dispuesto a dar su vida.

¿Qué sucedio con Itachi? ¿Por qué no me hablas de él?

Senti mas peso de su parte y finalmente mi espalda choco contra el colchón quedando él encima de mi, cerre mis párpados y sus labios volvieron a tocarme esta vez en el cuello. Eran besos suaves que poco a poco se hacian mas rudos.

Grite de dolor cuando me mordió tan duro que crei arrancó parte de mi piel, se detuvo y se recosto a mi lado dandome la espalda. Lo abraze y hundí mi rostro en su espalda.

...

Sentados el uno frente al otro estabamos comiendo el desayuno. Me sorprendió que haya traido su comida para comer junto a mi, pero de él estaba preparaba mentalmente para cualquier cosa. Aunque ya llevaba dos semanas viviendo con él, seguia siendo tan callado como siempre. Bebi un poco de café.

\- Necesitas que te compre algo.- murmuró de repente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? .-

\- Pastillas, algún libro, lo que usas cuando viene tu sangrado, a eso me refiero. -

Senti mis mejillas arder. Suspire profundamente e hice a un lado el plato con el resto de comida, lo que dijo confirmaba mis sospechas de que el encierro seguiría de largo. Fui a la cómoda y del primer cajón saque la receta de mis medicamentos, al reverso le escribi la marca de las toallas que utilizaba cuando venia mi menstruación, la puse en la mesa junto a él.

\- Necesito esas pastillas y lo del reverso también.- mordi mi uña con nerviosismo, últimamente me recriminaba a mi misma por haber adoptado esa costumbre de morder mis uñas.

\- Bien.- guardo el papel dentro de su bolsillo y bebio un poco mas de café.

Mis piernas se sentían débiles y debido a la piel sangrante de mi tobillo trataba de caminar lo menos posible lo que contribuía a empeorar mi condición. La cama, comer, subir a la mesa y observar por la ventana, el baño, eso era para lo poco que caminaba. Pero de alguna manera no me sumía en plena desesperación. Me reconforta al menos estar con Sasuke, algo muy contradictorio y en cierto punto aterrador ya que es él quien me tiene en esta situación.

Me sente en el suelo apenas se marchó y empeze hacer abdominales, si me mantengo quieta los pensamientos que me agobian últimamente harán que mi cabeza explote. Hice cien abdominales al terminar senti mi abdomen tan adolorido que me quede tendida en el suelo observando el techo de color blanco. Cerre mis parpados y todo oscureció.

Senti algo caer en mi abdomen y abri mis ojos sorprendida. Era una funda y observandome desde arriba estaba Sasuke. Él se recosto en la cama. Revise las cosas, habia una caja extra de pastillas que llamo mi atención, lei las instrucciones, eran anticonceptivos. Supongo que en el pasado teníamos sexo, pero en esta situación lo menos que cruzaba por mi mente era entregarme a él. Yo siempre estuve segura desde mi niñez que amaba a Sasuke, pero también me repetí a mi misma que mi amor no correspondido en ese tiempo era imposible. Nunca intente hacer un movimiento que hiciera ver expuesto mi amor por él. Hijos del mismo padre, igual apellido y sangre recorriendo por nuestras venas. Asqueroso, así se expresaban en las películas del incesto.

Con mi amnesia consegui una oportunidad, borrar aquellos años de mi vida sumidos en la oscuridad y en el pecado. Sin embargo él consiguió alcanzarme. Era acaso un significado de que pese a todo ibamos a terminar juntos, pero mis sentimientos por Neji, me engaño a mi misma, no soy la indicada para él, no tengo por qué retroceder cuando decidí no arrastrarlo a mi futuro incierto. No tengo derecho a pensar en Neji después de haber renunciado a él.

Al sacar un pedazo de uña empezo a verter un poco de sangre, pero esto, vivir así no es normal, encerrada en cuatro paredes, encadenada, con temor a que en cualquier momento me golpee. Pero si lo veo de una mala perspectiva me consumire en un mar de desesperación. Sasuke dijo que todo esto es mi culpa. Debo soportar hasta el momento en que crea que e pagado por lo que sea que haya hecho, hacerme cargo de mis equivocaciones y mis errores.

Guarde la funda en la cómoda, hice una mueca de dolor al levantarme ahora tenia punzadas de dolor en el abdomen y en el tobillo.

Pase encima de él para acostarme cerca de la pared y coloque mi mano encima de su torso, me brindo su brazo para que pudiera recostar mi cabeza.

\- ¿Qué somos tu y yo Sasuke?.- lo interrogue.

Largo silencio. En su rostro se dibujo una ligera sonrisa de lado.

\- Somos. - note su garganta moverse tragando saliva.- Dos personas que no pueden estar juntos. -

Entrelaze mis dedos con los suyos.

\- Podemos ir al extranjero, buscar a Itachi y vivir los tres.-

\- ¿Te gusta la playa verdad? .- Sonrei ante su pregunta y movi mi cabeza en señal de afirmación. - Entonces sera una casa junto al mar.-

Me acerque mas a él y unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon llegando a mi boca, escucharlo hablar así dolia demasiado.

\- ¿Quieres tener hijos Sasuke?.-

Levanté mi mirada, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

\- No.-

\- Entonces cuidaremos de los hijos que tenga Itachi.- Se sentó haciendome a un lado y llevo sus manos a su cabello. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro. - Sasuke dime, ¿Dónde está Itachi? .-Cubrio con sus manos su rostro y se levantó. En su cara vi una expresión de dolor y enojo. Las lágrimas salieron con mas ímpetu y Sasuke se siguió rompiendo. Mi pecho se estrujo ante su sufrimiento y aquello sólo confirmaba mis sospechas. Algo malo sucedia con mi hermano mayor.

\- Itachi...él está. - Un golpe en la puerta me hizo poner mi atención en la entrada, movi mis labios nerviosa y fue cuestión de segundos el tener a Sasuke cubriendo mi boca con su mano. Me jalo hacia la puerta casi arrastrandome. - ¿Naruto?

\- Teme necesito hablar contigo es urgente. -

\- No tengo tiempo ahora. Estoy ocupado.-

\- Tengo que llevar a Hinata al hospital, sabes que los demás no pueden enterarse de su estado. Intenta cooperar con nosotros aunque sea un poco Sasuke.-

Por la voz del rubio pude percatarme que parecía bastante angustiado.

\- Prepara todo. Ire enseguida. -

\- Sabia que podia contar contigo teme.-

Espero unos minutos mas hasta que seguramente se marchara y me aflojo. Fue al baño y lavo su cara.

\- No era necesario Sasuke.-

\- No podia arriesgarme.-

Intente buscar las palabras adecuadas para retomar lo de Itachi pero en vez de eso me acerqué a él y lo bese en los labios. Él profundizo mas el beso tanto que por un instante llegue a desear que no se detuviera. Me separe de él.

\- Regresare pronto. -

Me límite asentir y luego se fue. Me deje caer al suelo sin importarme el dolor en las rodillas y empeze a llorar, llorar por Itachi. Y preferí no volver a preguntar mas sobre él. Queria mantenerme ajena y con esperanzas de que lo que yo creía estese errado. Me acoste en el suelo de lado y abraze mis rodillas, entonces lo vi, debajo de la cama a pocos centímetros de mi estaba la navaja de Sasuke.

...

Reviews?

Saludos.

Gracias a quienes dejan comentarios:

Euyin

Lulufma

Anon

Leslie

Sakura Kuchiki


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Sostuve la navaja con firmeza, me observe en el espejo y no pude reconocerme, pálida, demacrada, desesperada. Coloque la parte filuda del arma en mi brazo y ejerci un poco de presión llevándola dentro de mi piel hacia arriba. Aparecieron algunas gotas de sangre y me sorprendi al ver la expresión en mi rostro. Dolor, agonía. Abri mis dedos y la navaja se deslizo al suelo. Presione mi brazo con fuerza y lo lave en el baño. No podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de causarme las horribles cicatrices que tenia en mi cuerpo. Recogi la navaja y la guarde en el cajón donde estan mis pantalones. Me saque la blusa de tiras y me coloque una de manga largas para evitar que se vea el corte.

Habian pasado exactamente veinticuatro horas desde que Sasuke se marcho con Naruto. La comida no me alcanzaría para otro dia mas. Me deje caer en la cama recostada y cerre mis párpados. Una oveja, dos ovejas, tres ovejas, cuatro ovejas. La puerta se abrio de golpe al igual que mis ojos. Antes que pueda levantarme Sasuke ya estaba sobre mi, sus ojos inyectados de furia, su boca curvada en señal de enojo. Una capa de sudor recorria su frente y un poco de sangre salia de su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué te suce...?

Su boca sobre la mia no me permitió seguir hablando, saco mi blusa en cuestión de segundos y luego sus manos estaban en el borde de mi pantalón. No estaba preparada, ni siquiera me habia tomado las pastillas que compro. Lo empuje hacia atrás pero llevo mi manos arriba de mi cabeza y las sujeto con fuerza. Dejo mi boca libre y me percate de su respiración demasiado agitada.

\- Hare que grites mi jodido nombre Sakura.-

Me senti tan indefensa y pequeña ante él, trate de relajar mi cuerpo. No tenia que ser como una violación, se supone que lo habíamos hecho muchas veces antes. Abri los dedos de mis manos una y otra vez intentando llegar a mis sentimientos por Sasuke el hombre, no mi hermano. Respire profundamente y me menti, no tenemos relación sanguínea, no es un pecado, no esta mal.

\- Sas...Sasuke. - agarre las sábanas con ímpetu. - Sasuke.-

Me llenaba de vergüenza y al mismo tiempo de una gran satisfacción el sentir que al menos era importante en un aspecto para él. Sus manos agarraban mis piernas separandolas ya que por ratos deseaba poder cerrar mis piernas y hundirme en aquello que producia una especie de descarga desde la planta de mis pies. Sentia que no podia mas, me desespere a tal punto de gritar su nombre una y otra vez sin detenerme. Tal y como él lo dijo.

Llegue a lo mas alto, me perdí entre gritos y gemidos, entre el placer y la desesperación, y no me dio tiempo ni siquiera de recuperarme se hundio en mi sin prevenirlo logrando que prácticamente lanzara un chillido. Abri mis ojos para encontrarme con su rostro, se veia tan relajado y yo tan mal. Grite cuando nuevamente aquella sensación empezó a carcomerme. En cada embestida perdi mas el control, levantó mi pierna sobre su hombro y el contacto se hizo mas profundo y por supuesto desesperante. Cubri con mi antebrazo mis ojos, nuevamente los gemidos escapaban uno tras otro de mi boca. La cama se movia tanto que temi que se cayera. Era tan diferente, tan distinto a los encuentros que tenia con Sasori. Tan exquisito, ni siquiera sabia que aquellos gritos y gemidos podrían salir de mi boca, o que mi cuerpo podía sentir aquello. Olvidar, olvidar todo y dejarse ir en el placer, en el olvido, en Sasuke. Sólo él y yo, juntos, siendo uno.

\- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. -

Rescote mi espalda sobre su torso desnudo y levante mis rodillas hasta que llegaron a mi pecho. Una sonrisa estoy segura un tanto tonta adornaba mi cara. Era agradable compartir la bañera con él. Podia observar claramente sus piernas, y también los morados que tenia. Quise preguntar pero definitivamente no quería que se arruine el momento. Retiro mis cabellos de mi espalda y mordisqueo no tan duro mi cuello, con tan sólo ese pequeño gesto pude sentir un escalofrío recorriendo en diferentes lugares de mi cuerpo.

Cerre mis ojos, y aunque suene increíble desee poder estar encerrada por siempre junto a él.

...

Me movi inquieta en la cama, mi cuerpo sudaba y lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, los sueños cada vez eran mas reales. Sasuke sobre mi besandome a la fuerza, haciendome gritar de dolor. Luego podia sentir que era arrastrada del cabello por las escaleras de la casa de Madara. Respire profundamente, quizas la cercanía de esa fecha era lo que me tenia tan angustiada. La fecha en que Sasuke años atras me habia observado con un odio tan profundo que me habia causado pesadillas por varias semanas.

La puerta se abrio y me reincorporé enseguida, limpie mis ojos con rapidez en su mano tenía una bandeja con algunas frutas.

\- Buenos días Sasuke.-

\- Hola.- respondió sin observarme.

\- Ire al baño. -

Tampoco hubo respuesta, tenia un moretón bastante visible encima de su ceja y se notaba bastante cansado.

Lave mi rostro frente al espejo, y arregle un poco mi cabello. Me cepille los dientes y volvi a mojar mi cara. Escuche él ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y me asome inmediatamente, se habia marchado.

Abri el cajón donde tenia la navaja pero lo volvi a cerrar enseguida. Me sente en la mesita y limpie con mis manos la manzana antes de llevarla a mi boca, la mordi con mucho cuidado de que el pedazo no llegue a mi muela, dolia un montón cuando llegaba a mascar algo por error. Suspire, tener a Sasuke conmigo, sólo para mi, me parecía en algunos momentos lindo, sin embargo estaba consciente que quizás todo se debia al hecho de estar encerrada y en varias ocasiones le atribuia la culpa al miedo. No habia forma de escapar sin que algunos de los dos no salga herido.

...

Recostada en el suelo haciendo abdominales pude observar como el cielo lentamente oscurecía. Tenia suficiente comida para dos dias mas. Sasuke empezó a cambiar su trato hacia mi y no venia mas que para dejarme comida. Me sentía un animal bastante pequeño e indefenso, trataba de entender su dolor, estos días seguramente eran muy difíciles para él. Después de todo hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de Mikoto.

Pensar en eso me hacia sentir un horrible vacio en mi estomago, me recordaba cosas que yo habia pasado por alto debido a la tristeza que me provocaban. Mis hermanos se alejaron de mi hogar después de ese fatídico día.

Sus ojos de odio en el funeral de mis padres. Sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo se quedo completamente inmóvil. Mis dedos están temblando.

¿Cómo fue que entendieron que tanto mi madre como yo eramos inocentes?

Levante mi cuerpo nuevamente hacia arriba. Ciento uno, ciento dos, ciento tres, ciento cuatro. Deje caer mi espalda en el suelo y empeze a llorar con intensidad.

Entró a la habitación y no hice ningún esfuerzo por ocultar mis lágrimas, cuando me percate que no estaba del todo bien me sente. Sus ojos estaban mas apagados de lo normal, enrojecidos, su mandíbula apretada con enojo y traia una mochila con él.

Limpie las gotas de agua salada de mi rostro prontamente.

\- Hola Sa...-

\- Levántate. - gritó logrando que mis piernas tiemblen.

Lo obedecí, ansiaba llevar un dedo a mi boca para poder mascar una uña pero me aterraba la idea de mover un sólo músculo.

\- Sas...-

\- Cállate. -

Un horrible nudo se formo en mi garganta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?.- Trate de tragarme las lágrimas, arrojo la mochila al suelo. Me acerque aunque creí que mis piernas no querrían moverse y alcanze su mano. Sin prevenirlo su otra mano se abalanzo contra mi rostro con tanta fuerza que perdí el equilibrio y cai al suelo. Reaccione cuando su mano se adentro en mi cabello y senti sus dedos en mi cuero cabelludo me jalo hacia adelante en dirección a la cama, puse resistencia y sujetando su mano trate de impedir que me siga jalando y entonces me soltó. Me fui al suelo de espalda y al ver su pie venir contra mi sólo atine a cerrar los ojos. El impacto en mis costillas me produjo dolor y lágrimas instantáneas, me sujeto del brazo y me dejo junto a las patas de la cama. Toque mis costillas intentando averiguar si estaban rotas o quizas sólo anhelando calmar el sufrimiento.- Sasuke.- murmure su nombre sin saber que mas decir.

De la mochila observandome fijamente saco una cuerda bastante larga, negue con la cabeza horrorizada e intente levantarme pero se me hizo imposible. Me sujeto del mentón y vi sus ojos negros mas de cerca.

\- Tengo todo el derecho de hacer esto Sakura. - susurró cerca de mi oreja. - Tengo el maldito derecho de hacer lo que me plazca contigo Sakura.- mencionó mas alto, mi llanto aumento.

Me soltó y deje de observarlo rápidamente, me cambio de posición como si una muñeca de trapo sin vida se tratara y quede de rodillas frente a la cama cerca de las patas delanteras. Me ato las manos a la pata de la cama por encima del colchón dejandome tan estirada que no podia hacer ningún movimiento, cuando intente mover mis piernas senti el templon en mi tobillo izquierdo por la cadena. La única pierna que podia mover era la derecha pero si la movia un poco perdería el equilibrio y tanto mis manos como mi otra pierna sufrirían las consecuencias.

\- Sasuke no es esta la solución, esto no hara que tu dolor cese. -

Ya no podia observar nada de lo que hacia, escuchaba sus pasos y el sonido de la mochila cuando sacaba cosas. Sello mi boca con una cinta que se pego incluso encima de mis cabellos. Mi cuerpo se lleno de un horrible escalofrío cuando la ropa que me cubría era desgarrada hasta dejarme completamente desnuda. Acerque mi frente al colchón y desee quedar inconsciente. Gemidos ahogados se quedaban atorados en mi boca. El primer golpe llegó tan inesperadamente que mis manos parecieron que se arrancaron cuando deje caer todo mi peso sobre ellas. Me reincorporé tratando de calmar la agonía, y el segundo golpe cayó en mi espalda. Su correa siguió cayendo sobre mi cuerpo tantas veces que llegue a pensar que moriría. Mi piel ardia intensamente y quemaba, tan magullada, herida y maltratada. Sabia que el sonido de la correa chocando contra mi seguiría en mi cabeza martirizandome incluso cuando todo acabe.

No fui capaz de contar cada azote que caia sobre mi piel, sólo fui capaz de llorar, llorar con tanta intensidad hasta que llego un momento en que estas empezaron a caer silenciosamente sin aquel golpeteo de desesperación en mi garganta.

Mi mente no dejaba de mostrarme imágenes de mis días anteriores con Sasuke. Crei que podia entenderlo, pense que era importante para él. Mi pierna derecha se dio por vencida y tuve que recargar todo mi peso en mi lado izquierdo, senti un liquido caliente resbalar por mis manos, un poco de sangre. No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando me soltó las manos y la cadena se destemplo mi cuerpo se dio por vencido y cai en el suelo. Podia escuchar sus pasos, el sonido del interruptor siendo apagado y luego la puerta cerrandose.

Desperté cuando senti dolor en mi cuero cabelludo, su mano sujeto mi cabello y levantó mi cabeza. Dolor recorrió cada parte de mi piel. Él estaba sentado a mi lado, alzo su mano y gemi desesperada esperando lo peor. Mi boca quedó libre cuando sin ninguna delicadeza me quito la cinta, alrededor de mis labios ardia horriblemente.

Mi mejilla nuevamente quedo unida al frío suelo de madera. Me negue a observarlo, cuando sentí su mano posarse en una de las heridas de mi espalda tuve que resoplar y cubrirme con la mano para ahogar mi grito.

\- Tenia que hacerlo Sakura, no pude detenerme ¿Me entiendes? .-Negue con la cabeza. No quería escucharlo, lo único que deseaba es estar sola. En su rostro no habia mas que una expresión seria y vacía. Ya no afloraron mas lágrimas permaneci quieta, ansiando imaginar que todo se trataba de un sueño, que yo no estaba desnuda tirada en el suelo con mi espalda, antebrazos y trasero magullados y heridos. Cerre mis ojos, aunque tenia muchas ganas de cubrir mi cuerpo de él, de bañarme y dejar de sentirme sucia. No podía, moverme era como sentir agujas perforando cada parte de mi piel. Sus dedos los sentí en mi cuello y descendio bastante despacio hasta llegar a la parte lateral de mi pecho derecho. - Eres tan suave y frágil Sakura. -

Senti un hondo dolor en mi abdomen y un pesado nudo en la garganta. Me empeze a reir de mi propio dolor y de como aun me seguía aferrando a Sasuke.

\- Ayúdame Sasuke. - pedí casi en un susurro. - Ya recibi el castigo ahora ayúdame.- Alejo su mano de mi y se levantó rápidamente. Cuando me cargo en sus brazos rompi en llanto, y deje ir todo mi padecimiento por la tortura a la que fui sometida. Sasuke me recosto en la cama boca abajo y me quede con la mirada fija en la pared deseando tener una clase de poder capaz de hacerme regresar al pasado. Por el movimiento del colchón supe que él se habia sentado a mi lado. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasuke?.-

Su mano acarició mis cabellos.

\- Te dije que no podemos estar juntos. -

\- Pero eres tú el que me mantiene en este lugar. -

\- No lo entiendes. -

\- ¿Es por lo de la señora Mikoto? .-

\- Tratarte bien Sakura es traicionar a mi madre. -

\- ¿Te sientes bien causandome dolor, haciendome sufrir y lastimando mi alma y mi cuerpo? .-

Su aliento lo senti en mi cuello y me mordió muy despacio, con su mano estiro mi brazo hacia la pared y sus besos continuaron descendiendo por mi espalda.

\- Extrañe tanto tus gritos Sakura, tus gimoteos y lágrimas. Tu cuerpo tembloroso, tu voz.-

Una oleada de miedo se adueñó de mi. Quise huir de él, ser capaz de esconderme en un lugar donde nunca seria alcanzada por él. Pero al mismo tiempo la imagen de Sasuke completamente solo y lleno de dolor me hacian mirar hacia atrás.

\- ¿Me quieres? .-

\- Mas de lo que quisiera quererte.-

Una sonrisa llena de angustia enmarcó mi rostro. Senti un poco de alivio. Lo hizo por la señora Mikoto, en parte su dolor es mi culpa, si tan sólo no hubiera nacido quizas todo seria distinto para Sasuke.

...

Tosi unas cuantas veces, la madera fría enfria mi espalda, me siento mas cómoda recostada en el suelo que en la cama, la vista también es buena, gotas de lluvia empañan la pequeña ventana. Volvi a toser y trate de concentrarme mentalmente para olvidar el horrible sufrimiento que me causa que mi cuerpo se agite, incluso estar acostada de esta manera hace que mi cuerpo lloré.

Ya paso un mes, exactamente treinta días. Sasuke es agresivo y violento, a veces amable y cariñoso. Trato de demostrar cuanto lo quiero, cuanto anhelo que deje de sufrir pero no creo ser capaz de conseguir alcanzarlo. Sin embargo no logro entenderlo y me atormenta pensar que nuestra relación en casa de Madara era de la misma forma. A veces sueño con él golpeandome una y otra vez, una noche desperte aterrada cubierta de sudor y lágrimas, corria tratando de evitar que se dirigiera a mi habitación y luego sostenia a Azrael bajo la lluvia. Mis sueños cada vez son mas aterradores y desesperantes.

Golpes en la puerta me pusieron prontamente alerta. Llegue cerca de mis cajones y saque la navaja. Sasuke salió en la mañana y él nunca toca la puerta antes de entrar. Escuche un fuerte golpe en la puerta como si la estuvieran pateando, mis dedos temblaron. ¿Naruto? ¿La policía? Un ruido bastante fuerte me dejo sorda varios segundos, escondi la navaja detrás de mi, la puerta finalmente se abrio. Dos hombres altos me observaron detenidamente no tenian uniformes de policías, uno de ellos sostenia un arma que apuntaba directamente contra mi.

\- ¿Es ella?.- preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Por supuesto que no. Parece ser alguna puta de los miembros de la organización de Hiashi.-

No logre comprender lo que dijeron pero cuando uno de ellos se acerco retrocedi inmediatamente.

\- ¿Sabes donde tienen a Hinata Hyuga?.-

Negue con la cabeza.

\- Debe saberlo, haz que te lo diga yo seguire revisando las demás habitaciones.-

Él se marcho y sólo el hombre barbado con el arma se quedo.

\- De verdad no lo sé.- dije con desesperación al ver su sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Puede que estes diciendo la verdad pero me han pedido que te saque respuestas y si no las obtengo tendre que matarte, así de simple.- se quedo callado y observo la cadena alrededor de mi tobillo.

\- No sé de lo que me está hablando, yo e sido secuestrada, me secuestraron y cuando desperté ya estaba en este lugar. -

Se rio con mas ímpetu.

\- ¿De verdad? .-

El tono con el que me pregunto me hizo comprender que se burlaba de mi. Dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose. Me encontraba en una tremenda desventaja, sostenia con fuerza la navaja pero con ella y a esa distancia no podia ser absolutamente nada. Pero realmente que podia hacer yo con una navaja ¿Matarlo?

\- No tengo idea de donde se encuentra la persona que buscan, en mis condiciones ni siquiera puedo salir de esta habitación. Soy una jodida víctima de todo esto. -

\- Habla ¿Dónde esta Hinata Hyuga? .- La boca del arma estaba a escasos centímetros de mi frente. Mi cuerpo entero empezó a temblar. ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Quienes son ellos? ¿Por qué buscan a la novia de Naruto? Mis labios temblaron, mi voz se ahogo en mi garganta y lágrimas empezaron a verter.- Como quieras. - vi el movimiento de sus labios, mi final sería así, morir sin comprender absolutamente nada, sin recobrar mis recuerdos, sin saber donde esta Itachi. Sin Sasuke. Sujete su arma y con todo el peso de mi cuerpo lo empuje hacia atrás, tropezó con mi cadena y nos fuimos al suelo. Ese fuerte sonido nuevamente me dejo sorda, en la cómoda se hizo un gran hueco. Es la única oportunidad que tengo, si cedo un poco moriré, si retrocedo tan sólo un poco sera mi fin. Otro disparo esta vez no pude ver donde cayo. Lo apunte con la navaja pero me sostenia con tanta fuerza que no podia llegar a herirlo. Luego alguien se acercó y aunque pensé que seria mi final la boca de fuego quedo sobre la frente de mi atacante y este inmediatamente aflojo el arma.

Con mis piernas temblorosas conseguí levantarme, y lágrimas se desbordaron. Senti hormigas recorriendo mi estomago. Él me esta hablando pero sólo puedo ver el movimiento de sus labios.

\- Ve por la cuerda Sakura. Sakura ve por la cuerda. -

Pude escucharlo y aun así fui incapaz de obedecerlo.

\- Neji. -

...

Reviews?

Saludos chicas espero este capítulo les haya gustado.

Como se daran cuenta Sasuke parece sentir algo por ella pero al mismo tiempo se niega aceptarlo.

La gran entrada de Neji ¿Qué les pareció?

Y ¿A que se referían con la organización de Hiashi?

¿Por qué buscan a Hinata?

Gracias por su comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

No podía dejar de pensar que se trataba de una ilusión, ¿Neji? ¿De verdad era él? Mis piernas y mis manos no dejan de temblar. Empeze a sentir náuseas. No podía permitir que él viera la cama donde muchas veces estuve con Sasuke, no debia dejar que vea mi estado. No quería que me odiara. No él.

\- Sakura. - Fije mi mirada en él, parecia un poco preocupado.- Te sacaré de este lugar, pero tienes que ayudarme. - asenti automáticamente. - Tienes que traerme la cuerda. - camine y me tropecé con mis propios pies, cai sentada en el suelo, me levanté rápidamente y fui por la soga.- Coge el arma Sakura.-se refirió a la que esta en el suelo, la sujete y esta se movio de un lado a otro. La aleje de él.- Ahora necesito que sosténgas esta arma y si se llegaba a mover aunque sea un poco no dudes en jalar el gatillo. - Lo obedecí como si fuera un robot y enseguida empezó atar sus manos.

\- Terminaste siendo igual que tu tío. - hablo el hombre barbado, me asuste pero Neji ya tenia sujetas sus manos.- Te iban a sacar de esa mansión y llevar a las mejores plataformas. Pero tu destino ahora esta en manos de la organización de Hiashi, ni siquiera después de muerto te deja ser libre.-

Me percate como el pelicastaño empezó a tensarse, su mandíbula se apreto con enojo y le cubrió la boca con la misma cuerda. Lo amarró con fuerza a la pata de la cama y quite la boca del arma de su frente. Le coloque el seguro. Aquel hombre me observaba con enojo, parecía sentir lástima por Neji.

El pelicastaño me abrazo y sus manos en mi espalda dolieron pero de alguna manera era un dolor agradable. Me aferre a él, a su esencia, a Neji.

\- Sabia que te encontraría, pero saber el lugar exacto fue muy difícil Sakura.-

Se separo de mi y se inclino rápidamente para analizar la cadena.

\- Necesito las llaves ¿Sabes donde...- negue con la cabeza. Llevo una mano a su frente como si tratara de calmarse. - Voy a sacarte de aquí Sakura. - mis ojos se llenaron de agua salada. Se levantó y puso ambas manos en mis mejillas y me observo fijamente. - Te quiero Sakura. -

Mis labios temblaron y mi boca se curvo hacia abajo sin que pueda evitarlo. Beso mi frente y luego sus dedos se enterraron en mi brazo y me colocó detras de él. No comprendi la situación pero fue cuestión de segundos el entenderlo. El pelinegro estaba en el marco de la puerta, nuevamente senti unas horribles ganas de vomitar. Apreté de la camiseta a Neji no sé si deseando protegerlo a él o a Sasuke.

\- Aléjate de mi mujer. - soltó de repente Sasuke. Me horrorize, ¿Por qué tenia que llegar tan lejos?

\- Es tu hermana. - gritó el pelicastaño. Sasuke lo apunto con un arma, Neji iba a levantar su mano donde sostenia su pistola pero lo sujete del brazo. - ¿Sakura? .- murmuro el pelicastaño.

Me puse delante de él y me enfrente a la mirada fría y vacia de Sasuke. Se rio con malicia y movió su pistola de un lado a otro.

\- No sabes las ganas de matarte que tenia desde que llegaste. - estaba mirando a Neji.- Tienes que agradecerle a Naruto y a tu prima que aún no estes muerto. -

\- Yo también tengo ganas de matarte Uchiha pero no es el momento para enfrentarnos. ¿Tienes las llaves? Tenemos que sacar a Sakura, sabes perfectamente que este lugar no es seguro para ella.-

\- Cállate y te dije claramente que te alejaras de mi mujer. -

Hubo un ruido tan fuerte que las paredes se movieron y el suelo temblo un poco, enseguida hubo disparos que hicieron retroceder a Sasuke hasta quedar dentro de la habitación. Neji me puso nuevamente detrás de él. La desesperación empezó a invadirme, Sasuke no hacia el mínimo intento de querer ceder. Neji parecía demasiado nervioso.

\- Sasuke. -

No regreso a observarme, se acercó un poco a la puerta y disparo varias veces hacia afuera. Neji quiso levantar la pistola pero volvi a detenerlo.

\- No voy a dejar que mueras. - murmuró, se zafó y levantó la pistola. Sasuke estaba mas concentrado en el exterior, sin embargo de su bolsillo saco una llave y la lanzo a los pies de Neji. El pelicastaño guardo el arma en el bolsillo de su pantalón y no dudo en tomar la llave. Abrio el candado y la cadena dejo de rodearme después de darle agunas vueltas. Me senti libre pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en aquello. Neji fue por el arma restante y me la entregó.- Sakura nos están buscando para matarnos, y necesito...necesito que no dudes en ningún momento.- su mano se poso encima de la mia. - Luego te explicaré bien todo esto.-

Entrelazo sus dedos con los mios. Sasuke le hizo una seña para que saliera y por un momento pude sentir una calidez en mi pecho, así es como siempre tuvo que ser. Quede en medio de ambos, veia la espalda de Neji delante de mi y Sasuke atrás. Un largo pasillo lleno de muchas habitaciones. El sonido de los disparos cada vez se escuchaba con mas ímpetu. Neji me metio a una habitación nuevamente y enseguida Sasuke nos alcanzó.

Mis piernas temblaban tanto que me puse de cuclillas tratando de relajarme un poco, entonces vi a Sasuke abalanzarse contra Neji. Algunas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo provenientes de la boca del pelicastaño. La puerta se abrio y Sasuke disparo, cubri mis oídos. Nuevamente mas disparos. Solo pude cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrí los dos estaban sentados en el suelo respirando agitadamente, habian dos hombres heridos, un charco de sangre debajo de ellos. Me horrorize y llore con mas fuerza. Sasuke sujeto mi mano y casi me arrastro fuera de la habitación. Neji me seguia bastante cerca, ya no eramos perseguidos. Doblamos muchas esquinas y nos escondimos varias veces en las habitaciones para no encontrarnos directamente con aquellos que no tenia idea del por qué deseaban matarnos. Debido a que Sasuke me jalaba casi a rastras ya que no podia seguir su paso me fui de cara al suelo.

\- Que imbecil eres Sasuke.- mencionó Neji y me ayudo a levantarme. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos sentir los fuertes brazos de Sasuke cargarme en su hombro. Las ganas de vomitar se incrementaron con mi cabeza cayendo hacia abajo.

\- Cierra tu maldita boca Hyuga.-

El olor a algo quemandose cada vez era mas apreciable. Llegamos a una especie de comedor, una mesa con sillas para unas veinte personas aproximadamente, después a la cocina y finalmente al exterior. Reconoci el pasto verde que solia ver por la ventana. La lluvia lavo las gotas saladas de mi rostro. Nuevamente mas disparos, el sonido de un carro haciendo chirriar sus llantas. Sé que Neji nos cubria ya que Sasuke habia dejado de disparar. A lo lejos podia ver mucho humo en el exterior de la mansión. Vi cuatro piernas ponerse de nuestro lado apenas el auto estacionó. Sasuke me levanto y me lanzo sin ningun cuidado dentro de la parte trasera de una furgoneta, el pelicastaño subió detras de mi y luego la puerta se cerro.

Empeze a llorar con intensidad, miles de preguntas sin respuesta agobian mi mente, Neji coloco su mano sobre mi hombro y me percate de ellos. De una mujer de cabello azul y ojos parecidos a los de Neji, se veia joven y bastante frágil, su mano la mantenía sobre su vientre como si quisiera calmar algun dolor. Quien estaba a su lado era un hombre de cabello negro corto demasiado serio pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron me sonrió de una manera que no me parecía sincera.

\- ¿Quién es?.- interrogó la ultima persona que estaba dentro. Un chico de cabello castaño quien no dejaba de observarme con enojo, a su lado estaba recostado un perro bastante grande, no dormía parecía estar sufriendo, de su estómago salia mucha sangre que el chico trataba de detener con su mano.

\- Es Sakura Uchiha.-

Él los observo sorprendido.

\- ¿Tu lo sabias? .- la pelíazul interrogó a Neji el cual asintió.

\- Como si nuestros problemas no fueran suficientes, ahora esto. - hablo el chico de cabello negro.

\- Sai, Sasuke la tenia secuestrada.-

Todas las miradas se fijaron en mi y negue con la cabeza. El auto se puso en marcha.

\- No me secuestro, él sólo trataba de ayudarme.- Neji alejo su mano de mi hombro y dejo de observarme, senti que mi pecho se estrujo de dolor pero no podia dejar que Sasuke salga herido.- ¿Por qué la buscan?.- la interrogue casi en un susurro.

El perrito se quejo y el que parecia ser su dueño golpeó con fuerza el asiento.

\- Tengo que llevarlo a una veterinaria. -

\- Necesitamos huir de ellos, buscar otro escondite, ir con un veterinario es ponernos en peligro a todos. -

\- Ire sólo, no puedo dejarlo morir. -

\- Es sólo un perro.-

\- Cierra tu puta boca.-

La pelíazul empezó a llorar.

\- Puedo llevarlo Kiba.- mencionó Neji. - Sakura y yo podemos llevarlo al veterinario, luego podemos comunicarnos con ustedes por medio de ella, nuestros historiales no estan manchados como los de ustedes, no correremos peligro. -

El pelicastaño de cabello corto parecio dudar.

\- No lo entiendes un sólo error y estamos muertos.- arremetió Sai.

Kiba se saco su chaqueta y cubrio al cachorro donde tenia la herida. Se saco una especie de cadena y la colocó en el cuello del animal.

\- Lo dejo en tus manos Neji.-

Hinata le acercó una botella de agua a Neji y con eso se enjuago el rostro, me ofreció a mi también e hice lo mismo. Saco su celular del bolsillo y explicó la situación seguramente a quien estaba en la parte de adelante.

\- Quince minutos mas.- murmuró, se saco su abrigo y lo presiono en la herida del animal que no hizo mas que quejarse.

La furgoneta se detuvo después de varios minutos demasiados silenciosos. Baje tan temerosa que tropecé al bajar y si Kiba no me sostenia me iria al suelo. Neji cargaba al perro. Me sorprendió ver al rubio bajar de los asientos de adelante, parecia bastante nervioso y se dirigió hacia mi, en su rostro aparecio un especie de nostalgia y no me esperaba que sus brazos me apretaran contra él. Me abrazo con tanta fuerza que pense quedarme sin aire.

\- Crei...yo crei que estabas muerta. - Aunque no quise llorar lágrimas bañaron mi rostro. - ¿Por qué estas aquí? .- Sasuke bajo del auto junto a él estaba un hombre que tenia la mitad de su rostro cubierto con una máscara, su cabello era de un color plomo claro.- Sasuke. - se giro con furia el rubio.- Dijiste que estaba muerta. -

La distancia entre ellos se acorto, el uno frente al otro. El puño del rubio se estrello en la mejilla de Sasuke.

\- Naruto. - se escucho el grito de la única mujer a parte de mi.

Continuaron golpeándose hasta que el hombre de la máscara los detuvo. El rubio cayó sentado en el suelo, escondio su cabeza entre sus rodillas y empezó a sollozar.

\- No tenemos tiempo. - mencionó Kiba. - Akamaru va a morir.-

\- Lo llevare al veterinario Naruto, y también sacaré a Sakura de este problema.-

\- No voy a permitir que te la lleves. - el pelinegro levantó el arma y apunto a Neji, la peliazul corrio con la intención de ir donde Neji pero fue sostenida por Sai.

El rubio levantó la cabeza.

\- Detente Sasuke, haz ido demasiado lejos. -

\- No dejare que te la lleves. -

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto. Akamaru necesita ir al hospital. -

El pelicastaño levantó su arma también contra Sasuke, mis manos no dejaban de temblar.

\- Sakura ven conmigo. -

Él me esta mirando y pidiendo que vaya a su lado. Negue con la cabeza y su mano se movio apuntando la pistola contra mi. Me cubri con las manos y empeze a sollozar cuando el hombre de la máscara lo golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y dejo a Sasuke inconsciente.

...

Neji encendio la luz y lo segui, mis manos permanecen encima de mis brazos como si tratara de protegerme a mi misma. El departamento era bastante amplio, una televisión gigante en medio de la pared y cerca de una pecera observe a Azrael y Uriel que estaban observando hacia nosotros. Me dirigi a la jaula y saque a Azrael, acaricie su cabeza, pero me esquivo y empezo a patalear. Escuche el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y luego el grito de TenTen.

\- ¿Por qué la trajiste? .-

Vestia un short bastante corto y una blusa de tiras que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir su ombligo.

\- TenTen - respondió él.- Sakura no lo malinterpretes, ella viene a dejarles la comida a los peces y a las cobayas.-

Volví a dejar a mi cobaya en la jaula.

\- Te dije que te alejaras de él, ahora por tu culpa esta metido en un lío. Destruiste su vida. -

Trague saliva pesadamente y senti dolor en mi abdomen.

\- TenTen vete a tu casa. -

\- No es justo. - gritó ella.- No es justo que tengas que ensuciar tus manos por ella. Neji ella ni siquiera te quiere. -

No podia pensar en un futuro, de lo unico que mi mente estaba llena es de sangre, de sonidos de disparos, de los gritos de Sasuke.

\- Podrías explicarme Neji.- murmure sin energía. - Podrías decirme ¿Por qué los querian matar? ¿Por qué estabas en esa casa? Podrías...podrías decirme Neji. Por favor. -

\- No tienes que saberlo Sakura, te llevare lejos de Sasuke. No tenemos que regresar con ellos Sakura, seremos sólo los dos Sakura. -

\- Maldita sea, dicelo Neji.- gritó TenTen.

El pelicastaño agarró sus cabellos con desesperación y luego me observo fijamente.

\- Hiashi mi tío era un narcotraficante con mucho poder en Konoha.- trague saliva pesadamente.- Antes de morir él dejo dicho que el esposo de Hinata seria su sucesor pero Naruto a pesar de ser la mano derecha de mi tío no acepto tomar el mando. Los demás dejaron de temerlos al ver que no tenían un líder, incluso eran un blanco para los policías, todas la propiedades de los Hyuga les fueron quitadas, y él imperio cayó en pedazos. Cada uno hizo lo que quería. Un grupo mas antiguo resentidos por que Hiashi no les dejo el cargo secuestraron a Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata y luego Naruto recibio su cadáver. - Cubri mi boca con mi mano. ¿Cómo Naruto termino envuelto en un espiral de muerte?.- Ellos estan dispuestos a matar a Hinata sólo por ser la hija de Hiashi, quieren la cabeza de Naruto por qué él permitio que el imperio que habian formado se hiciera pedazos y a los demás que los acompañan sólo quieren matarlos por estar de su lado.- se sentó en el sofá y note como sus dedos empezaron a temblar.- Yo mantenía contacto con Hinata pero siempre fuimos muy precavidos, desde niño fui criado de manera muy distinta, a pesar de eso verme no involucrado era imposible. Luego de la muerte de Hanabi tuve que ir a ver a Hinata y me encontre con Sasuke, decidi quedarme con ellos hasta conseguir averiguar si Sasuke tenia algo que ver con tu desaparición. El día que terminamos comiendo por casualidades del destino en la misma mesa intento matarme. Habian habitaciónes mas amplias y lujosas en la mansión pero él seguia yendo a ese pequeño cuarto que solia ser para los sirvientes. Tuve que esperar a que los enemigos invadan la mansión para poder ir hacia ti. Naruto es demasido leal a Sasuke, mi entrada al piso de abajo estaba prácticamente prohibida, sólo Uzumaki y Sasuke tenian acceso. - Respire profundamente, no quería volver a ese lugar, no soportaría ver morir a Naruto y Sasuke. Y sé que al menos Naruto no desea que muera tampoco. ¿Intentar salvarlos? ¿Cómo?.- Conseguiré boletos para salir del país Sakura, como dije mi historial no esta manchado. Y lejos, Sasuke no podra volver a lastimarte. -

Asenti casi automáticamente, aterrada, vacía y cargando en mis hombros el lograr sacar a Neji del lio en que se metió por mi culpa.

\- Ire contigo Neji. -mencionó la pelicastaña, los ojos llorosos de TenTen me observaron con acusación y enojo.

\- No tienes nada de que preocuparte, no vendrán por ti.-

\- No Neji.- su voz se quebró. - quiero ir contigo, yo realmente te amo. No destrozes mi corazón desapareciendo de mi vida. -

Me percate como su rostro serio se torno triste.

\- Ve a bañarte Sakura, usa algo de mi ropa. Nos marcharemos pronto. -

No pregunté ni siquiera donde estaba el baño, llegue a un pasillo y recosté mi espalda en la pared, cerre mis párpados y continúe escuchándolos.

\- Tú sabes cuanto quiero a Sakura.-

\- ¿Por qué no puedes quererme Neji? Desde que puedo recordarlo en mi mente sólo estas tú. Nosotros dos siempre estabamos juntos. ¿Recuerdas cuando solias enseñarme a boxear?

Su llanto se hizo mas fuerte a tal punto que fue desesperante y triste escucharla. Me asome con bastante cuidado. Neji abrazaba a TenTen.

...

En esta ciudad suele llover casi todos los días, de niña me encantaba jugar bajo las gotas de agua emanadas por las nubes, Itachi me cargaba en sus hombros y solia correr apresurado intentando hallar un lugar donde protegernos. Los mechones de Sasuke caían sobre sus mejillas eso lo hacia lucir mas serio de lo normal. Él siempre tenía esa mirada difícil de descifrar, incluso cuando sonreia jamas podias saber si de verdad su alma estaba feliz.

La habitación de este hotel es oscura e incluso parece tenebrosa, pense que mi cuerpo estaba tan cansado que podría desplomarse en cualquier momento, pese a eso mis ojos siguen bien abiertos.

Antes de marcharnos del departamento de Neji, él le dijo a TenTen que acomode a Uriel y Azrael en la jaula mas pequeña para poder traerlos con nosotros. Cuando la pelicastaña se acercó a la jaula mis mascotas prácticamente se lanzaron a sus manos. Un sentimiento de dolor y envidia me llego, solian saludarme de esa manera a mi, solian hacer cuy cuy cuando era yo quien abria la jaula. Los amaba tanto pero ellos parecían tan distantes de mi. No quería que sufrieran por mi culpa, el viaje seria estresante y los dos ya no estaban en edad de ser movidos de un lugar a otro de esa manera. Finalmente decidí dejarlos con ella. Tenten le dijo a Neji que no tenia que preocuparse por ellos ya que ella los cuidaría, a mi no me dirigió ninguna palabra hasta el momento que Neji y yo subimos al taxi. "Cuidalo, suele comerter estupideces a veces"

Trato de imaginar mi futuro, lo que quiero en verdad, mis anhelos. Todo esta tan oscuro. Irme seria abandonar a Itachi y Sasuke. Pero Sasuke no tiene intenciones de decirme sobre Itachi y él sólo me causa dolor.

Esperare el mañana, puedo ver una imagen borrosa de mi misma en el aeropuerto abordando un avión, Neji esta junto a mi, sujetando mi mano, puedo ver las casas tan pequeñas que parecen las maquetas que una vez me hicieron hacer en el colegio.

Un ruido fuerte hizo que me sentara con rapidez.

\- ¿Neji?.-

Nuevamente otro golpe. Me levante de la cama rápidamente y fui hasta la puerta. La abri bastante despacio, el pasillo esta vacío. El pelicastaño cerca del sofá mantenía la vista en la puerta que era golpeada con insistencia.

\- Ve a la habitación Sakura. -

\- Neji soy Kiba abre.-

El Hyuga pareció relajarse, y me brindo una sonrisa.

\- No abras. - mencione en un impulso. Me senti aterrada, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, mis dedos empezaron a temblar levemente.

\- Debe ser por información sobre Akamaru. -

Lo sujete del brazo.

\- ¿Estas sólo?.- Lo interrogue sin soltar a Neji.

\- Si, sólo quiero saber de Akamaru.-

El pelicastaño me observo fijamente y acarició mi cabello.

\- Kiba es un buen chico. -

La puerta se abrio y Kiba efectivamente estaba sólo. Sus ojos se movian de un lado a otro, hacia nosotros y a la pared.

\- Sasuke no.- gritó el dueño de Akamaru.

Tanto Neji como yo lo entendimos pero era tarde, sus ojos inyectados de furia, una sonrisa malvada y luego su dedo presiono el gatillo. Mi grito se escucho tan lejano pero tan profundo a la vez. Levante mis brazos tratando de sostener a Neji y cuando cayo sobre mi, no pude mantenerme en pie por que mis piernas temblaron al ver la sangre saliendo de su abdomen. Mis manos se mancharon de sangre. Intente hablar pero un pesada masa en mi garganta sólo me permitían emitir quejidos.

\- Creo que no podre volver a verte Sakura. - Me brindo una sonrisa triste y su mano se condujo a mi mejilla.

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre su camiseta.

\- Resiste, tienes que vivir, no...no cierres los ojos. -

Lo aprete contra mi pecho. Sus párpados parecian pesados, mis ojos se nublaron con las lágrimas.

Fui jalada hacia atrás con fuerza y Neji cayo completamente al suelo.

\- Te amo Sakura. - sus labios se movieron. - Perdoname. -

\- Yo también...yo también Neji..., yo también. -

Cuando me llevo hacia la salida me aferre a la puerta con fuerza, y senti un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza que me hizo caer de cara contra el suelo. No quería ir con ellos, no con Sasuke otra vez, no sin Neji. No sin Neji. Mis párpados se cerraron.

...

Lamento la demora

Un poco ocupada últimamente.

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado.

Intentaré actualizar un día por semana. Los domingos.

Saludos y gracias por seguir apoyando el fanfic.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Observe mi rostro demacrado, dos bolsas negras bajo mis ojos y lágrimas surcando mis mejillas. Cuando desperté estaba sentada en una silla, con manos y tobillos amarrados a esta impidiendo mis movimientos, frente a una peinadora, un espejo redondo con un marco negro bastante lúgubre. Incline mi cabeza para dejar de observarme y lloré con mas intensidad.

Neji, su abdomen cubierto de sangre, su voz debil, su rostro cansado y las lágrimas. Que él este herido es mi culpa. No puedo hacerme a la idea de que no volvere a verlo. Vendra a rescatarme, él me sacará de este lugar. Vamos a viajar al extranjero y viviremos juntos.

Hay ruido en la puerta como si introducieran una llave y luego pasos, me niego a levantar la cabeza pero sujeta de mis cabellos y me obliga a observar el entorno. Sasuke sujetando mis cabellos, y Kiba con las manos en los bolsillos evitando encontrarse con mi mirada.

\- ¿Dónde está el perro Sakura? .- me interrogó el pelinegro.

Una mueca amarga aparece en mi rostro y me niego a responder.

-No creo que sea necesario ser tan agresivo con ella.-

\- Habla.- agito mi cabeza con fuerza.

Lo observe con desprecio.

\- Estas enfermo hermano.-

Se colocó frente a mi cubriendo el espejo con su espalda, me mostró una expresión seria, su mandíbula se apreto con fuerza y luego su brazo se levantó cerrado en un puño y senti un golpe tan intenso que me desoriente unos segundos, el sabor metalico de la sangre lleno mi boca y se derramo sin que pudiera evitarlo en mi mentón.

\- No soy tu hermano.- mencionó dispuesto a golpearme nuevamente.

\- !Demonios! !Sasuke!.- gritó el pelicastaño y se colocó delante de mi..- Le has roto la boca. -

\- Es una puta.-

Sasuke camino en círculos, las lágrimas nublaron mi visión y se marchó dejandome con Kiba.

\- Tienes que soltarme. - murmure rápidamente.- Tienes que ayudarme. -

El dolor se incremento tanto que el resto que queria decirle se quedo atorado en mi garganta.

\- Lo lamento, no tenia idea que Sasuke estaba fuera de control, yo no quería que sucediera esto. -

\- Sacame de aquí o jamás te daré información de tu perro. - Grite con tanta fuerza que mi voz se escucho ronca y desgarradora. Me arrepenti inmediatamente pero el daño estaba echo. La puerta se abrio nuevamente.

\- Largate Kiba. Le sacaré la información a golpes. -

\- Terminaras sacandole los dientes si la vuelves a golpear de esa manera.-

\- ¿Quieres información de tu jodido animal si o no?.-

El asintió. Traidor.

\- En la veterinaria que queda cerca del hospital central. Se encuentra en ese lugar.- mencione rápidamente, el dolor me consumía y no soportaría otro golpe mas. Deje caer mi cabeza hacia el frente. Desee quedarme inconsciente, anhele poder dormir.

\- Ahora que lo sabes largate Kiba. - gritó Sasuke, levante mi cabeza nuevamente y observe con ojos suplicantes al pelicastaño. No me dejes con él, no me dejes aquí.

Él chico se quedo quieto frente a la puerta.

\- Este lugar no es seguro, traere a Naruto mañana, no hagas alguna estupidez con ella Sasuke. -

La puerta se cerro. Mis labios empezaron a temblar, sentía demasiado frío en las piernas. Y un ligero dolor en el abdomen.

\- Eres igual que tu madre Sakura. - murmuró observandome fijamente.- Manipuladora, estúpida y mentirosa. Tu y ella destruyeron mi vida Sakura.- Mis sollozos se incrementaron.- Por eso jamás te dejare escapar de mi. -

...

Mis ojos se mantenían cerrados, mi respiración se esta volviendo agitada y puedo escuchar el movimiento que hace la cama con cada una de sus embestidas. Observe el techo fijamente intentando apagar el calor que sentía mi cuerpo. Deseando que mi cuerpo no respondiera a su intromisión sin consentimiento dentro de mi, cuando mi pezón derecho fue tomado con su boca cerre mis párpados con fuerza. Mordi mi labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Resople contra mi misma callando lo que queria escapar de mi boca cuando comenzo a moverse circularmente dentro de mi cavidad. Lágrimas salieron por qué sentia que no habia dolor. Y si no habia dolor significaba que estaba demasiado mojada y me producia repulsión él que mi cuerpo respondiera de esa manera.

Se detuvo y salio de mi, gire mi rostro observando a la pared, una gota salada entro en mi boca.

\- ¿Es por qué mate a ese imbecil? .-Mi pecho dolio, y quise gritarle que Neji no estaba muerto, Neji no está muerto, él me rescatara. Sus dedos se cerraron en mi cuello y me apreto. - Responde. -

\- Es la cabeza, me duele mucho.- menti.

Limpio las lágrimas de mi rostro con su mano y volvió a introducir su miembro dentro de mi.

...

El viaje fue bastante silencioso, fije mi mirada en el cielo de color azul bastante claro, hacia bastante tiempo que no observaba un cielo tan despejado. Jale la palanca con la intención de abrir la puerta y esta no cedio. Lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, me dolia el cuerpo y mi alma. Sasuke hizo unas llamadas y cuando corto le entrego la dirección al chofer.

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron ya habia oscurecido y la lluvia amenzaba con caer, el auto se detuvo en una entrada a un camino lleno de tierra, Sasuke le dio dinero y el carro se perdio entre las vías. Árboles bastante altos rodeaban el sendero, gemi de dolor cuando Sasuke sin ninguna delicadeza me sujeto del brazo y junto su boca a mi oreja.

\- Quiero que te comportes Sakura o no me contendre y terminare asesinandote. No tardan en llegar así que deja de llorar.- el mismo me limpio las gotas saladas y me arreglo un poco el cabello.

El sonido de un auto pudo escucharse a lo lejos y se detuvo frente a nosotros, no tenia forma de escapar, luchar contra Sasuke ahora ni siquiera era una opcion. Un hombre de lentes bajo del asiento del conductor y enseguida nos apunto con un arma.

\- Las manos, arriba.- - acate la orden inmediatamente, Sasuke pareció recio a obedecerlo pero le dio una ultima advertencia y opto por seguir las ordenes. - Rebusca sus bolsillos y entregame su arma. - me dijo.

Mis manos temblaron y empeze a rebuscar el arma de Sasuke en sus pantalones, la tenia ajustada entre su espalda y el comienzo de su pantalón. La saque con bastante cuidado y coloque la boca del arma junto a su piel. Deberia sólo jalar el gatillo y acabar con todo mi dolor. Afloje el seguro con bastante cuidado. Pero es mi hermano, Sasuke es mi hermano, Mikoto lo amaba, Itachi y mis padres también.

Se la enseñe al hombre que me observa detenidamente

\- Deja el arma en el suelo. - Senti una especie de temor, quizas las intenciones de ese hombre era acabar con nosotros. ¿No era eso algo bueno para mi? Lo obedecí.- ¿A qué veniste Uchiha? .-

Sasuke lo observo con enojo, con el mismo rostro que ponia antes de golpearme.

\- Necesito hablar con tu jefe. - El hombre río y Sasuke apreto sus nudillos. - Eres sólo la Marica que le hace los recados así que dile que Sasuke Uchiha quiere hablar con él.-

Se miraron fijamente como si se odiaran y detestaran intensamente, finalmente el hombre bajo el arma.

\- Suban al auto. -

Sasuke me sujeto enseguida del brazo y me arrastro junto con él no sin antes recoger su pistola.

\- ¿Quién es ella?.- lo interrogó.

\- Mi mujer. -

Él me observo por el espejo y apenas pude sostenerle unos segundos la mirada, el aura que tenia me aterraba y mas su cambio de personalidad.

\- ¿De donde la sacaste? .-

\- No te interesa. -

\- A Orochimaru puede gustarle. -

Sasuke fijo su vista en la ventana y dejo de responderle. Senti ardor en la boca y un poco de dolor en mis encías, uno de mis dientes se movia cuando lo empujaba con mi lengua, por el espejo mi ojo se notaba bastante hinchado. El camino que antes se podia observar lleno de árboles empezó a oscurecer, la carretera llena de piedras y lodo hacia que el auto se moviera de un lado a otro. Nos detuvimos despues de casi una hora de un aterrador silencio. Una luces nos enfocaron haciendo que mis ojos se aturdan y abrieron unas grandes puertas de reja. Toda la oscuridad se hizo añicos, grandes lámparas alumbraban perfectamente aquel patio y te dejaban observar una gran mansión, ocupaba una cuadra completa y se levantaba hacia arriba en tres pisos. Rodeamos la casa y entramos por una puerta trasera a una especie de garaje lleno de autos, nos detuvimos, los dedos de Sasuke presionaron mi brazo y salimos del automóvil.

\- Sígueme.-

Mis piernas temblaban, el pelinegro incremento la presión cuando disminui un poco el paso. Me detuve, mis piernas se negaron a obedecerme y enseguida senti una bofetada en el rostro que me envió al suelo, cai sentada, las lágrimas se apoderaron de mi y antes que pudiera reaccionar su mano se estrello nuevamente en mi mejilla. Mis dos cachetes ardian y quemaban, de alguna manera senti alivio que no se le ocurriera golpearme con sus nudillos. Una carcajada se le escapó al chico de lentes, Sasuke me sujeto de los cabellos y me levanto. Hice un esfuerzo por seguir su ritmo, afortunadamente no nos dirigimos a las escaleras continuamos caminando por un amplio salón y nos permitieron a entrar a una oficina no sin antes rebuscarnos en la ropa y arrebatarle su arma a Sasuke.

Detras de un escritorio un hombre de cabello largo de color negro y una mirada aterradora observaba fijamente a Sasuke. Vestia un kimono y lo poco que se apreciaba de su piel estaba cubierta por tatuajes de serpientes que hacian caminos entres sus dedos, brazos y cuello. Se acerco a Sasuke, tanto que por un momento crei que sus labios se tocarían. Le dedico una sonrisa siniestra. Algo de sudor recorria la frente de Sasuke.

\- Siempre supe que este momento llegaría Sasuke Uchiha. Pero me sorprende que tu hermanita este contigo. - Me movi un poco aterrada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los mios y rápidamente fui sujetada por el hombre de lentes. - Tranquilo Kabuto, es inofensiva. -

Su mano la dirigió al mentón de Sasuke y antes que llegara a tocarlo, mi verdugo retrocedio. Kabuto lo apunto con un arma.

\- Señor Orochimaru no creo que él tenga buenas intenciones.-

\- Decidiste venir a este lugar con tus propios pies Sasuke Uchiha, tanto tu vida como la de tu hermana me pertenecen.-

\- No.- murmure casi en un susurro. - No estoy aquí por mi voluntad.- Sasuke me observo con ira pero si habia una oportunidad de escapar tenia que tomarla. - Él esta mal de la cabeza. - grite.- Tienen que ayudarme, tienen que ayudarme a escapar de él. -

La carcajada del hombre de tatuajes hizo que sintiera mis ojos arder.

\- No sabia que tenias fetiches tan extraños Sasuke.-

\- Por favor.- implore llorando.

\- Desde que conoci a Sasuke siempre a sido a mi favorito. Entenderás que no puedo arrebatarle su juguete. - Mis dedos temblaron, no podia hacerme la idea de vivir con Sasuke nuevamente.- Sin embargo me gustaría que trabaje en el bar, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Sasuke?. -

\- Ninguno.-

\- Dale el mejor dormitorio Kabuto pero antes llevalo a la habitación de armas, elige las que quieras Sasuke. -

...

Apenas ingrese al cuarto me deje resbalar hasta caer al suelo, Sasuke tenia en su mano una espada en la que fácilmente podia ver mi reflejo. Aparte de aquello traia consigo una bolsa negra con varias armas mas, las metio debajo de la cama y luego se recosto dejando sus piernas fuera del colchón.

\- Acércate Sakura. - Movi mi cabeza en señal de negación y retrocedi hasta que mi espalda toco la pared. No quería estar cerca de Sasuke, Un escalofrío recorrio cada parte de mi cuerpo cuando se incorporó.- ¿Te gusta que te golpee Sakura? .- Negue con la cabeza prontamente. A pesar del temblor de mis piernas consegui levantarme y me dirigí a él. - Acércate mas.- Cerre los ojos y camine mas hacia él me detuve a unos cuantos centímetros y enseguida senti que me jalo hacia él. Intente retroceder pero me sujeto con tanta fuerza que dolio.

\- Sasuke, Sasuke no, por favor no.-

Sus manos se colocaron sobre mi trasero, conseguí zafarme y gire. Sujeto mis cabellos, me deje caer de rodillas al suelo y vomite. En el piso arroje lo poco que habia comido y varias arcadas mas me hicieron seguir botando todo lo que contenia mi estomago.

No queria que me tocará, que me abrazara, no queria estar cerca de Sasuke. No después de lo que le hizo a Neji.

\- Asqueroso. - Lo escuche murmurar antes de que sujetara mis cabellos con fuerza, me arrastro hacia delante y cai completamente en el suelo. Mi ropa se lleno de vómito y finalmente me soltó. Lloré como un bebé ansiando calmar un poco mi malestar y mi dolor. Mi sufrimiento y la tortura. Luego la puerta se cerro con fuerza.

No tuve las fuerzas para moverme, y esa noche dormi a pocos centímetros de mi vómito. Desperté cuando algo de agua entro por mi nariz. El pelinegro me observaba fijamente, mi labio temblo enseguida y consegui reincorporarme.

\- Ve a bañarte, das asco Sakura. -Se movio un poco y mi cuerpo temblo completamente. El sonrió. - Esa es la ropa que usarás desde ahora. - señaló una maleta y se marcho nuevamente.

Rebusque en el bolso y encontré pequeñas prendas de ropa interior, sujetador, interiores. Una toalla, un bolso mas pequeño con cosas para aseo personal y otra con maquillaje. Aprete con fuerza aquel bolso y trate de tragarme las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

El agua recorria cada parte de mi piel, mi mente recordaba, pensaba en mis padres, Itachi, Neji incluso en Sasori. Habian varias imágenes pasando una tras otra en mi mente, un video de horror, me aferre a desear que se trate de ficción.

Cuando sali del baño cubierta con una toalla habian varias maletas mas, busque en ellas algo que ponerme, todo lleno de faldas y shorts muy pequeños. Vestidos y bulsas provocativas. Opte por usar un vestido y debajo el short.

Me dirigi a la puerta e intente abrirla pero esta no cedio. Me meti prontamente debajo de la cama buscando las armas de Sasuke pero estas ya no estaban al igual que la espada. Rebusque en el armario, dentro estaba un gran cajón cerrado con candado. La puerta se abrio y retrocedi inmediatamente. Mis pie derecho aplasto al izquierdo y me fui de trasero al suelo.

\- Inútil. -

Se dirigió a mi y cerre los párpados por reflejo esperando el golpe que no llego. Me levante y lo observe aterrada.

\- No quiero esto Sasuke. - susurre, lágrimas se deslizaron. - No esta bien lo que estas haciendo Sasuke.-

Me mostro una sonrisa de lado y fue cuestión de segundos el encontrarnos forcejeando el uno contra el otro. Sasuke trataba de lanzarme a la cama y yo intentaba poner resistencia. Un golpe en la nariz me hizo perder las fuerzas y me fui de boca contra el colchón enseguida fui aplastada por su cuerpo, sus manos estaban sostenidas en la cama. Empeze a temblar aterrada y mi llanto sólo pudo incrementar.

\- Hasta que mueras considérate un objeto que me puede servir como me plazca.- Negue con la cabeza, y agarró de mis cabellos jalandome hacia atrás.- No volveras a escapar Sakura. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a escapar Sakura

...

Lamento la tardanza de verdad pido disculpas, estaba muy ocupada con la u.

Por fa necesito que me dejen review para saber si lo continuo o no.

Muchas gracias a las chicas que estuvieron comentando para que continue el fanfic, les dedico este capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Desperte temblando y con mis mejillas empapadas de lagrimas, era demasiado triste que ni siquiera mientras duerma pueda ser feliz. La mayoria de veces cuando cierro mis párpados solo tengo pesadillas, siendo golpeada por Sasuke, en el colegio, incluso mi hermano mayor, veo sangre, rostros de personas observando a la muerte y maldiciendo mi suerte, condenando al infierno.

La cama esta vacía.

Me levante enseguida y quite las sábanas, los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpean mis pensamientos. Todo me parece transcurrir demasiado lento. Coloque las sábanas en el canasto de ropa sucia y me quite la bata frente al espejo. Mi ojo derecho esta morado y mis pechos y mi cuello con muchas marcas que no hacen mas que causarme verguenza y asco.

En la ducha permito que el agua limpie mi cuerpo, mi cabello esta mas largo, mis uñas han crecido y siento que estoy un poco mas delgada.

¿Para qué estoy existiendo?

¿Está bien que sienta todo este dolor?

Una masa pesada se a formado en mi garganta pero me niego a llorar, me niego a ser destruida, aún tengo que ver a Itachi e ir por Neji. Aún tengo que recuperar mis recuerdos, mi vida.

Sali del dormitorio y me dirigi al comedor, la mayoría ya está desayunando. Me sente cerca de Anko y Karin eran las unicas mujeres aparte de mi a las que les permitian sentarse en el comedor junto con los hombres mas importantes de la organización de Orochimaru.

Ninguna de las dos me hablaba y la peliroja parecia detestarme. La empleada dejo el plato a mi lado y me concentre en comer. Mientras bebia jugo Orochimaru se presento y tuve que levantarme con rapidez al igual que mis dos compañeras de mesa, una forma de mostrar respeto que le encantaba recibir por parte de las mujeres. El trato que tenia hacia los hombres era muy distinto, las miradas que siempre nos enviaba era de desprecio y si estaba de mal humor le encantaba gritarnos lo débiles e inútiles que podiamos llegar a ser, al principio solo Anko y Karin podian compartir la mesa con ellos, ambas eran expertas recolectando información importante para la organización, el que yo ocupe un asiento en este lugar es cuestión de suerte.

No tenia por que vivir aquí, ni mostrarle respeto, ni presentarme en el comedor, pero ahora era parte de su organización y tengo mis propios planes. Sasuke y Kabuto llegaron después, la pelirroja le dedico una sonrisa que el pelinegro no respondió, cuando sus ojos negros se encontraron con los mios incline mi mirada rápidamente.

\- Continúen, no dejen que la comida se enfríe. -

Volvimos a sentarnos y segui comiendo. Los tres también se sentaron. Hidan fue él que decidió terminar con el silencio.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo planeas irte?.-

Orochimaru bebio un sorbo de su copa vino.

\- Tres días.-

\- ¿A quien dejaras a cargo?.- volvió a interrogarlo.

\- Sasuke o Kabuto, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? .-

\- Ninguno.-

Un dolor punzante en mi abdomen causo que hiciera un horrible ruido con el tenedor, la pelirroja me observo burlona.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Alguna pregunta? .-

\- No tengo preguntas. - respondi rápidamente, mis manos empezaron a temblar, Orochimaru continuo observandome fijamente.- Perdón. - Me dedico una sonrisa maliciosa y regreso la mirada a su copa de vino.

Orochimaru fue el primero en retirarse del comedor y enseguida senti los ojos de Sasuke perforarme la cabeza.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo Sasuke. - murmuro Karin.

\- Habla.- respondio cortante

\- En privado.-

Me bebi el jugo con rapidez y me levanté de la silla.

\- Sakura. - mencionó el rubio mas conocido como dinamita humana. - Esperame.- Empeze a caminar siendo seguida por el rubio.- ¿Quieres ir a disparar hoy?.- Negue con la cabeza.- ¿Segura? .-

\- Ayer Orochimaru ordeno que me quedara hasta las cuatro de la mañana en el bar, necesito dormir por si hoy se le ocurre hacer lo mismo.-

\- ¿Por qué te golpeo el Uchiha?.- señaló mi ojo.

\- No fue Sasuke, lo hizo Orochimaru..-

Llegamos frente a la habitación.

\- Nos vemos Sakura. -

Asenti.

Me recoste boca abajo y cerre los párpados, la puerta se volvio abrir.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Deidara?.- me interrogó, aprete con fuerza las sábanas cuando senti su peso sobre la cama y luego encima de mi.

\- Me pidio información de Naruto. -

Mi falda se deslizo bajo mis piernas, sus manos pasearon por mi espalda y se detuvieron en mi trasero me levanto un poco y pronto parte de su piel desnuda choco contra mis piernas. Respire profundamente y luego lo senti dentro en una sola estocada. Empezo a moverse una y otra vez, gotas saladas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Sucedio tal y como lo dijo, un objeto que podia servirle cuando le plazca, aunque me sentia sucia y asqueada generalmente mi cuerpo respondía a sus caricias, sus movimientos. Me detestaba a mi misma por que la mayoria de veces Sasuke me hacia perder en el placer. En un asqueroso y doloroso placer. Cuando todo terminaba al principio lloraba en silencio hasta quedarme dormida, llena de pensamientos que me atormentaban, inundada de remordimiento y coraje. Después en lo único que pensaba cuando todo acababa es en la manera de encontrar mi libertad. Mis dedos se agarraron de la sábana, y mordi mi labio hasta hacerlo sangrar cuando con cada movimiento me iba perdiendo mas y mas en aquella sensación que solo iba en aumento, desesperante y llenadera.

...

El aire acondicionado esta congelando todo mi cuerpo, me pasee con la charola llenando las copas de vino, el hombre al que me pidieron que identificara me observaba fijamente, me acerqué a él y le ofreci mas vino. Su mano se poso en mi trasero y tuve que quedarme quieta permitiendo ser tocada a su antojo, al menos no tenia que fingir con mi rostro que disfrutaba de su tacto gracias a la mascara que nos cubria los rostros a todos, el hombre continuo sobando mi trasero mientras terminaba de llenar su copa. Regrese a mi lugar junto con las demas mujeres, todas en lencería, algunas mostraban mas que otras, una mujer voluptuosa dejaba completamente a la vista sus enormes pechos. Mi abdomen empezaba a doler de nuevo. Aquellos hombres continuaban bebiendo y manoseando a quien querian, todos vestian trajes elegantes, reloj valorados en miles de dólares algunos tenian joyas que realmente llamaban la atención.

La jefa me hizo una señal y me retire de mi lugar con bastante lentitud, llegue a la cocina.

\- Es todo por hoy.- mencionó cortante.

El trabajo en el bar era algo mas fácil con que lidiar, servir cervezas, vino, whisky, cócteles, en ese lugar podia llevar mas ropa y los que conocian a Sasuke Uchiha no se atrevian a tocarme.

Deje el pedido sobre la mesa y me dirigí nuevamente a la barra, Deidara era el encargado de cuidarnos por esa noche.

\- ¿Estas completamente segura que es él?.- me interrogó.

\- No tengo dudas, es él que mas se parece a la descripción que me dieron.-

\- ¿Alguien a mencionado su nombre?.-

\- Son muy callados, los guardaespaldas me dejan acercarme solamente cuando él lo ordena.-

\- Tienes que estar mas atenta Sakura, sabes que no podemos cometer equivocaciones. -

\- Lo sé.-

Me separe de él cuando me dieron un nuevo pedido y volvi a abrirme paso hasta llegar a la mesa número cuatro, una pareja de chicos bastante jóvenes. Cuando me incline a dejar la copa uno de ellos volteo la mirada con rapidez. Me levante rápidamente, y recordé la gran abertura de mi blusa en medio de mis pechos.

\- Disfruten su bebida.-

\- Espera.-

\- Mi amigo quiere tener una cita contigo.-

Él negó rápidamente con la cabeza, parecia bastante nervioso.

\- Estoy trabajando no puedo tener citas. - Me voltee dispuesta a irme, sin embargo regrese. - Deberian marcharse, no sé quien los trajo aquí pero este lugar es muy peligroso, vayan a casa.-

Me aleje esta vez completamente, los mas jóvenes que llegaban al bar generalmente eran cazados por Karin, ella se encargaba de venderles las drogas mas adictivas y despues aparecían con mas frecuencia en el bar. Se desgastaban y sus rostros llenos de vida se perdían.

\- ¿Qué les dijiste?.- preguntó el rubio.

\- Estaban preguntando si me vendia. Les e dicho que no.-

Frunció una ceja como si no me creyera.

\- Ve por Karin, dile que se siente con ellos.-

Observe nuevamente hacia la mesa de los chicos, el que se sonrojo se levantó y empezo a dirigirse hacia la salida su amigo rápidamente lo siguió.

Deidara me observo con enojo.

\- ¿Qué les dijiste? .-

\- Que no soy una puta.-

\- No soy un idiota Sakura.-

\- Son solo niños Deidara.-

\- Niños hijos de millonarios, hemos tenido esta conversación mas de diez veces Sakura. No te basta con las palizas que te da Sasuke.- mas que una acusación parecio existir un poco de lástima de su parte.

\- No lo volvere hacer, no lo hare de nuevo.-

\- Vuelve al trabajo.-

El resto de la noche fue bastante tranquila, no llego alguien con cuchillos o con un arma apuntando a quien se le cruce en el camino.

Mis dias eran negros, pero aun conservaba la esperanza que salga el sol.

...

Entre a la oficina de Orochimaru siguiendo a Sasuke, él dejo el arma que limpiaba y observo a Sasuke.

\- ¿Los demás? .-

\- No tardan.-

Sasuke se arrimo a la pared y se cruzo de brazos, la puerta se abrio nuevamente, el rubio de cabello largo se acercó a mi, el último en llegar fue Hidan.

\- Quiero que acaben con mi problema dentro de tres días. -

Deidara me miro y me alentó a que hablara pero negue con la cabeza rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- nos interrogó Orochimaru.

\- No a visto su rostro.- murmuró Hidan

\- Estoy segura que es él. - hable con prontitud, lo que tenia que hacer era realmente asqueroso pero no queria volver a los dias en que tenia que estar encerrada todo el día, no queria pasar hambre ni sufrir castigos severos. No podia perder mi oportunidad de escapar.

\- ¿Sasuke? .- preguntó el hombre tatuado de serpientes.

\- Lo haremos en tres días.-

El rubio intento volver a intervenir pero la mirada de Orochimaru llena de enojo hizo que se callará.

\- Pueden retirarse.-

Me apresure en salir de esa oficina, siempre sentia que me faltaba el aire cuando estaba en ese lugar. Camine primero y un poco alejada de ellos pero podia escuchar con claridad lo que decían.

\- No podemos actuar si no confirmamos que es él, y lo sabes Uchiha.-

\- Ustedes son unos inútiles. -

Hubo silencio y luego un fuerte golpe en la pared. Hidan y Deidara se abalanzaron contra Sasuke unieron su espalda a la pared y el peliplateado tenia su mano enredada en su cuello.

\- Cuida tus palabras mocoso.-

\- Deidara.- grite justo a tiempo antes que la navaja de Sasuke lo cortara en el brazo, el peliplateado retrocedio pero lo alcanzó en el codo. Hidan se iba a abalanzar nuevamente contra Sasuke pero él ya estaba en posición de pelea observandolo de manera desafiante.

El rubio lo ataco por detrás pero Sasuke le dio un cabezaso y a Hidan lo alejo con una patada.

\- Inútiles. - repitió.

Empeze a caminar dejándolos atrás, era bastante notorio que Sasuke deseaba golpear a cualquiera y agradeci no ser la elegida. Me detuve antes de subir las escaleras ya que podia escuchar voces a lo lejos, empeze a subir con lentitud y sin hacer ruido. En los últimos escalones las voces se hicieron mas apreciables.

\- ¿Entonces él sabe su localización?

\- Por supuesto que Sasuke lo sabe, pero al parecer no existen intenciones en él de querer ayudarlo.-

\- ¿Esos dos no eran bastante unidos?

\- Lo eran, pero de Sasuke podemos esperarnos cualquier cosa.-

No habia duda de que esa voz era la de la pelirroja, no entendi la conversación que mantenía, baje despacio nuevamente los escalones y mis pies me llevaron hacia las ventanas de la mansión, sólo existían dos en el sector de la sala, abri un poco las cortinas y observe el exterior. Saque mi mano entre las rejillas.

¿Si alguien sujetara mi mano? ¿Si lograra ser salvada?.

\- ¿Qué haces?.-

No me moleste en girar, pero podia imaginar su rostro de enojo al observarme.

\- Mi brazo quiere aire fresco, el aire acondicionado es cansado sabes.-

\- Idiota. -

\- Pienso lo mismo de ti Karin. -

El sonido de sus tacos se alejo y retire mi mano antes de ser descubierta por Sasuke, subi a toda velocidad las escaleras y llegue a la habitación. Gire la llave y apenas la puerta cedio fui como un objeto sin vida a la cama y me deje caer ahí, no me importo el olor a cigarrillo impregnado en mi ropa, tampoco el olor del alcohol y las drogas.

...

Me coloque la pulsera en el brazo, cerca de mi piel habia un ligero destello de la luz del dispositivo de rastreo que conseguia camuflar, me coloque las gafas y el gorrito para el frio que cubria incluso mis orejas. Debido a que Orochimaru tenia poder sobre Sasuke, en raras ocasiones me era permitido salir de la mansión siempre acompañada de algun hombre de la organización, dos veces sali con Sasuke, compre algo de ropa mas decente y él fue a un almacén de armas, otra de las veces sali con Hidan, este me dijo que hariamos lo que el quisiera, nos metimos en un casino y se dedico apostar y ganar gran cantidad de dinero. A cambio de mis divertidas salidas, el compartir la mesa con ellos, y tener un poco de libertad, Orochimaru pidió que sea amable con Sasuke. Cosa que estoy segura él totalmente desconoce. ¿Amabilidad? Aprendi a soportar el dolor, responder calmadamente a sus preguntas y obedecerlo en todo.

Abri la puerta de la habitación y me encontre frente a él. Tenia las manos manchadas de sangre y una expresión de disgusto.

\- Muévete. - me quite rápidamente del medio y camine apresurada con el afan de salir de su campo de visión.

Me senté en el sofá esperando a que baje, cuando lo hizo lo segui a una distancia segura, subio al auto apenas el ingreso, aunque estas salidas eran estresantes, tristes y dolorosas, para mi significaban mas que cualquier cosa. Oportunidades, anhelo, esperanza.

Las puertas del garaje se abrieron y mis ojos se deleitaron con la belleza del exterior de un paisaje en el día. No en las tardes cuando el sol a desaparecido, no en la oscuridad cuando todos duermen.

Baje la ventana de mi lado y deje que el aire fresco diera de lleno en mi, era como una mascota, un cachorro al que sacan a pasear de vez en cuando y esta ansioso por estar en el exterior, el que anhela encontrar en uno de esos paseos a su hermano desaparecido, o aquel al que de verdad desearia llamar amo.

Abri mis párpados una y otra vez, el auto esta estacionado, no hay rastros de Sasuke, sali y fue cuestión de segundos el poder reconocer el lugar.

La casa de Madara.

Observe la pulsera, escapar verdadermente no era una opción.

Empuje la puerta de la casa pero esta no abrio, me acerqué a las ventanas, el pelinegro estaba recostado en el sofá. Esa casa hacia que sintiera escalofríos. Me sente en la vereda y saque el celular, lo llame.

\- Haz lo que quieras Sakura, regresa antes de media noche.-

No respondi y corte la llamada. Revise en mis bolsillos, tenia dinero que me pagaba Orochimaru, subi en un bus y me sente en la parte de atrás, aquella casa pronto se fue quedando detras de mi.

Pocas personas estaban en la playa, eso era suficiente para mi, empeze a correr por la orilla de la playa, correr hasta que mis piernas y mis pies no soportaran mas, el sudor recorria mi cuerpo y lágrimas corrian por mis mejillas, las gotas de agua salada iban quedandose atras con cada paso que daba. Me deje caer de rodillas y me arrastre hasta quedar recostada en el agua. El cielo ya no estaba tan claro, las nubes tapaban el sol. Seguramente era un asco. Perdi mis gafas, al menos aun conservaba el gorrito que cubria mi cabello. Las lágrimas ya no estaban y el dolor desaparecio. Solo por ese día.

...

Hola, espero les guste este capítulo.

Es un poco no interesante pero es para que puedan ver como vive ahora Sakura.

Pronto viene el esperado regreso de Itachi.

Saludos chicas.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

Hoy se cumplia el plazo que nos dio Orochimaru para que solucionaramos "su problema" era la segunda vez que tenia que marcar a alguien. La primera vez me senti la peor basura del mundo, y me pregunte si con lo que hice habia asegurado un lugar en el infierno. Tuve pesadillas incontables veces, veia el rostro de aquel hombre maldiciendo, lleno de gusanos y pudriéndose pero repitiendo constantemente que obtendria mi castigo, y solo podia llorar, pedir perdón y repetir constantemente "No quise hacerlo" "No quise hacerlo" Pensaba en mis padres, seguramente estaban decepcionados, sin embargo ¿Puede alguien culparme por intentar vivir? ¿Puede alguien culparme por desear seguir viviendo? Cargo con el peso de otra vida y por esa existencia perdida por mi culpa tengo que vivir, por Neji y por mi.

Entre al salón donde nos equipamos, todos ya estan reunidos.

\- Sakura.- mencionó Sasuke, me acerqué rápidamente hacia él. En sus manos tenia un pequeño dispositivo del tamaño de una pastilla. - Abre la boca. -Lo obedecí y lo colocó encima de mi lengua. Tuve que tragarlo y nuevamente abri la boca, metio sus dedos para verificar si realmente el dispositivo se estaba dirigiendo a mi estómago.- Prepara tu maleta, nos vamos en cinco minutos. - asenti.

Hidan se me acercó mientras cogia el chaleco antibalas.

\- ¿Estas bien?. - Asenti, guarde dos glock diecisiete en la maleta y el peliplateado me alcanzo las municiones. La mano que sostenia los cartuchos me empezo a temblar.- ¿Cuchillo?.-

\- No.-

\- ¿Cubriras mi espalda verdad?.-

Asenti nerviosa.

\- Suerte Sakura. -

Antes de entrar en el auto Sasuke que tenia el liderazgo nos dio las últimas indicaciones.

\- Si tienes la oportunidad de estar con él a solas no dudes en asesinarlo.-

\- Si.- aquello era realmente imposible, en la mansión siempre nos revisaban antes de entrar, cualquier arma o sustancia que entre conmigo me dejaria al descubierto. Supongo que Sasuke cree que con las lecciones de artes marciales que me esta dando Hidan es suficiente para asesinar a alguien con mis propias manos. Prefiero pasar de eso y que ellos se encarguen en el exterior, jamas volvería a ser la misma si le arrebatara la existencia a alguien.

\- Apenas te llamen Deidara recoges a Sakura en el auto, esperamos a que termine la reunión y empieza la persecución. Orochimaru se encarga de darnos tiempo con la policía. Cuando todo termine recuerden ir al segundo punto de encuentro. Esta totalmente prohibido regresar hoy a la mansión. Es todo. Vamonos. -

Entre en el auto junto a Deidara, las puertas del garaje se abrieron. Meti la mano en mi cabello para cersiorarme que el otro dispositivo de rastreo continue conmigo.

\- ¿Todo bien?.-

\- Si.-

Apenas encendio el auto la pantalla donde se mostraba el mapa de la ciudad se encendió, una luz roja marcaba la mansión en donde nos encontramos. Las puertas se abrieron, las motos empezaron hacer ruido. Observe a Sasuke, este tenia la vista fija en la puerta de salida. Ellos arrancaron con tanta velocidad que se perdieron enseguida de nuestra vista.

\- Hidan esta loco, insiste en competir contra Sasuke a pesar de que siempre pierde.

El rubio piso el acelerador.

...

Llegue a la mansión por mi objetivo, me quite el abrigo quedando unicamente en lencería y una de las mujeres me hizo la revisión completa.

\- Limpia.- mencionó para que me dejaran entrar a la cocina, sujete la charola con el vino y me adentre en la sala. Nuevamente mi mirada se centro en el hombre que debia identificar, no tenia dudas que se trataba de él. Empeze a servir el vino y al llegar a su lado hice lo que tenia que hacer. Fingi tropezar y cai sobre él, coloque el dispositivo en el bolsillo de su traje. Los guardaespaldas me sacaron rápidamente de encima, la charola estaba en el suelo al igual que el vino y vidrios rotos.

Con su mano hizo una seña para que se alejaran de mi, incline mi cabeza ante ese hombre y escuche el sonido de una burbuja rompiéndose. _ Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto. _

Sus ojos eran tal como el del hombre de la fotografía, Killer B, el hermano de uno de los ex socios que traiciono a Orochimaru, quien únicamente deseaba que lo mataramos por su mezquina venganza.

Agarró un mechon de mi cabello y lo soltó después de tocarlo por un rato.

\- Mas vino.-

Incline mi cabeza nuevamente y fui a la cocina por otra jarra, la mujer que me daba indicaciones se acercó furiosa.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? .-

\- El suelo esta resbaloso. -

\- No trates de cubrir lo estúpida que eres con esa falsedad. -

\- No se volverá a repetir. -

\- Inútil. -Se marchó moviendo sus caderas y asentando sus tacos con mucha fuerza, me demore un poco mas mientras trataba de arreglar mis pedazos rotos, regrese al salón, él ya no estaba, mi cuerpo entero empezo a temblar y mis manos sudaron. Me acerque a la jefa. - Se acaba de retirar bastante enojado, tu también largate, estas despedida.-

Me movi con rapidez a la habitación donde nos cambiamos, me quite la mascara, me coloque un gorrito que cubre mi cabello rosa un poco, una camiseta y un pantalón bastante flojo, encima el abrigo, corri a la puerta trasera, el auto de Deidara ya estaba estacionado frente a mi. Entre, en la pantalla la luz roja se movia con bastante velocidad.

\- ¿Por qué demonios salieron tan rápido? .-

\- Creo que se enojo por que me cai sobre él. -

\- Ve por las armas Sakura, tenemos que cerrarle el paso antes que llegue a la ciudad.- Me cruce al asiento de atrás y saque de la bolsa las dos armas del rubio. Las coloque en el asiento de adelante y luego agarre las mías. - El chaleco Sakura.- Me quite el abrigo y me puse encima el chaleco, siempre me costaba trabajo ajustarlo y sentia que me asfixiaba. Me sente de copiloto, el sonido de las motos cada vez se hacia mas apreciable, nos alcanzaron. Cerca de mi ventana iba Sasuke, en momentos como estos aún temia de que algo malo le suceda, aunque lo odio, en estas situaciones, en esta vida que él me obligó a tomarla, su muerte significaba la mia.

Hidan y Sasuke se metieron entre los árboles, el rubio aplasto el acelerador, cada vez estamos mas cerca de nuestro objetivo. Finalmente logramos alcanzarlos antes de cruzar el primer puente, una sola camioneta.

\- Estabiliza el auto Sakura. -

Coloque mis manos en el volante, y el rubio asomo su cabeza en el camino y enseguida se escucho el primer disparo. Quise cubrir mis oidos, y mis ojos, ante la masacre que estoy por ver. Dio el segundo disparo y recibimos la respuesta. Dos disparos el primero dio de lleno en el vidrio principal del auto, se hizo una pequeña grieta, la segunda munición nos dio en una de las luces delanteras. Con eso perdimos parte de la visión de la carretera, Deidara disminuyó la velocidad. Una de las motos se colocó a lado del auto, Deidara me dejo a cargo y disparo a los neumáticos, la camioneta que perseguimos dio tres vueltas completas antes de quedar quieta cerca de algunos árboles. Nuestro auto se detuvo al igual que la unica moto que nos seguía. Al salir el frio de la noche hizo que sintiera escalofríos. Levante una de las dos armas apenas el rubio y el peliplateado fueron por la camioneta, los segui bastante cerca, lo suficiente como para ver el charco de sangre cuando abrieron la puerta de los asientos traseros, Deidara jalo al primer hombre arrastrándolo, tenia un golpe en la cabeza y estaba inconsciente.

Hidan le disparo en la cabeza dos veces, la sangre salpico a mis pantalones. El segundo hombre al que sacaron era al que marque, la luz roja lo señalaba como el ser a quien teniamos que asesinar, sin embargo.

\- No es él.- mencionó Hidan sujetandome con fuerza de la camiseta. - Maldita perra no es él. -

\- Marque al correcto. - murmure a punto de entrar en estado de pánico, Sasuke iba a matarme.

\- Entonces ¿Qué mierda sucedió? .

Mis piernas tiemblan, mi abdomen duele, debo pensar ¿Qué sucedio? ¿Nos descubrieron? Él me descubrió, fue mas rapido que nosotros, mientras pensaba cuatro disparos mas retumban mis oídos, Hidan los asesino a todos.

\- Es una trampa. - grite, guarde en el bolsillo mi arma y sujete del brazo al rubio.- Es una trampa.- volvi a gritar, Hidan me entendio rápidamente, empezo a correr entre los árboles. Nosotros intentamos hacer lo mismo pero tropecé y rode una pequeña loma. ¿Cuantos segundos corrimos? Diez, veinte, treinta, quizas un minuto. La fuerza de la explosión nos arrojo al suelo, la tierra se abrio paso en mi boca y levantarme me parecia imposible. Disparos, mas municiones siendo arrojadas. Senti una mano que prácticamente me estaba llevando consigo siendo arrastrada, reconoci la cabellera del rubio.

\- Sakura, Sakura. -

Consegui reaccionar, los sonidos parecen tan lejanos. Me dejo tras un árbol, Hidan se encuentra bastante cerca. Por los auriculares pude escuchar perfectamente la voz de Sasuke.

\- Son mas de cinco personas. Intenten llegar a la carretera los recogeré en una hora. -

\- Maldito bastardo.- mencionó el rubio, volvio a sujetar mi brazo y me levanto.- Voy a matarte, jodido bastardo.- se saco sus auriculares bastante enojado y los guardo en su pequeña maleta.

\- No perdamos el tiempo, vamonos.- hablo Hidan, parecia estar mas calmado.

Corrimos en dirección a la carretera, la oscuridad de la noche y la cantidad de árboles son nuestras mejores armas, Hidan nos cubria la espalda, lo unico que podia hacer para ayudar es no retrasarlos, aunque si lo hiciera seria mas como un peso muerto. La explosión también nos dio algo de tiempo. Cuando llegamos a la vía no habia rastros de Sasuke. Nos recostamos entre la maleza para evitar ser vistos en campo abierto y esperamos en silencio. Mi pecho al igual que los de mis compañeros no dejaba de subir y bajar con rapidez. El sudor mezclado con tierra, lodo, algunas hojas y gotas de sangre nos cubria. Me sentía sucia, y repugnante. Y tenia miedo por el castigo que recibiría.

Sasuke nos recogió despues de minutos que parecian interminables. Subimos los tres en la parte de atrás, Deidara se dejo ir observando a la ventana, Hidan bastante eufórico empezo a limpiar su arma y yo observe por el espejo a Sasuke, lucia bastante tranquilo, y no menciono ninguna palabra desde que nos recogió.

El punto del segundo encuentro es una cabaña cerca de un lago en las afueras de la ciudad, llegamos despues de cinco horas y de verificar que nadie nos siguiera. Apenas bajamos, el rubio intento golpear a Sasuke pero consegui detenerlo, no por que me importara que hieran a Sasuke, lo hice por la seguridad del rubio. Me sente en el sofá, y temi que algunas lágrimas hicieran presencia. Hidan realmente cabreado me sujeto del abrigo y me sacudió con bastante fuerza. No intente detenerlo, ni siquiera fui capaz de hablar o gritar. El rubio lo alejo de mi.

\- Hablare con Orochimaru en pocos minutos.- nos interrumpió Sasuke.

Deidara lo observo con furia.

\- El que fallaramos hoy es tu jodida culpa.-

\- La culpa recae en el marcador.- mis piernas temblaron y un escalofrío recorrio mi espalda.

\- Necesitábamos tiempo, Sakura nos dijo claramente que aún no veia su rostro. -

\- Pasare el reporte, ire con Sakura a la mansión en la mañana, ustedes esperen dos días antes de regresar.-

Sasuke subio las escaleras, me deje caer en el sofá y mi mirada se perdio en la nada. Sasuke queria matarme, él queria matarnos. Cubri con mis manos mis ojos y me trague la pesada masa que se formo en mi garganta, mis dedos no dejan de temblar ligeramente. Un pesado dolor en el abdomen hizo qdieran náuseas y enseguida ganas de vomitar.

Una mano se poso en mi hombro, levante mi cabeza, es Deidara.

\- Vomita el dispositivo en la noche y escapa.- susurro en mi oreja.- Él quiere acabar contigo. -

Pronto el ruido se hacia mas y mas lejano, perdiendose, abandonandome. Mi cuerpo no queria moverse, la sala quedo completamente vacía.

_\- Sakura. - lágrimas caen, mi pecho duele._

_\- ¿Qué debo hacer Neji?.-_

_Sé que es una ilusión, que mi mente me juega una mala pasada, que estoy cerca de pasar a la locura._

_\- Solo quedate conmigo. - una sonrisa ilumina mi rostro y me recuesto de lado en el sofá, él me abraza y sus manos quedan encima de mi abdomen. - Vive Sakura. -_

_Puedo ser feliz ese corto tiempo en él que siento verdaderamente su presencia, en él que dejo que mi cuerpo y mi mente sueñen con él, los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse, el miedo desaparecer. Hundirme en un espiral de fantasía y mentiras._

Pero todo desaparece bastante rápido, se esfuma como una papel rasgandose, o una burbuja de jabón desvaneciéndose en el aire.

\- Eres un asco.- me reincorporé rápidamente. - Tienes que darme el dispositivo ahora.- me sujeto del brazo y con su mano libre me coloca la pulsera.

Antes que se moviera, me dirigí a las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué habitación? .-

\- La primera.-

...

Cuando algunos rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana, mis párpados estaban bien abiertos, Sasuke esta recostado en decubito ventral, a veces me pregunto si en su cabeza hay algo de intranquilidad por todo lo que me esta haciendo.

Me baje de la cama y observe mi reflejo en el espejo fijamente, mis ojos jades, mis labios y mejillas. Tenia algunas cicatrices pero sé que mi rostro quedara irreconocible luego del castigo de Orochimaru. Sali de la habitación, en el comedor el rubio se esta preparando una tostada.

\- Buenos días. - menciona al verme.

\- Lo que me pediste ayer era algo imposible de hacer.-

\- Si, lo lamento,lo dije en un impulso, estoy un poco preocupado por lo que va a sucederte. -

\- ¿Puedes cortar mi cabello? .-

Me dedico una sonrisa triste, y me senti mal.

\- Por supuesto, ven Sakura.- Me sente en una de las sillas y él se llevo la tostada rápidamente a la boca, entre los cajones debajo de los mesones encontro una tijera. - ¿Segura? .-

Movi la cabeza en afirmación, se colocó detras de mi y los mechones de cabello rosa se deslizaban poco a poco hasta caer en el suelo, antes de que cayera consegui sostener una parte, la sostuve con fuerza intentando aferrarme a ello y finalmente la deje deslizarse al suelo.

\- Intentaré ayudarte Sakura.-

\- Gracias.-

Antes que termine, Hidan llega al comedor. Me observa fijamente y luego sonríe.

\- Van a matarte Deidara. -

Él lo ignora completamente y después de ver caer mas mechones de mi cabello me dice que ya esta listo. Le agradeci y sali corriendo nuevamente hacia la habitación, Sasuke salia del baño cubierto en una toalla, pase cerca de él con la intención de ir al baño y me sujeto el brazo. Sus ojos negros miraron directamente a los mios, y opte por ser yo la que dejará de observarlo.

\- ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz Sakura? .-

\- No estoy feliz,- respondi rápidamente, estaba ansiosa por ver el resultado del corte en el espejo.

\- ¿Sabes que día es hoy Sakura?. - su pregunta me sorprendió y al mismo tiempo me aterrorizó.

\- No lo sé, es viernes.-

Su agarre se incremento tanto que pense que me romperia un hueso y luego solo me soltó. Me brindo una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos, y continuo caminando. Llegue al baño y observe mi reflejo en el espejo, gotas de agua salada se apoderan de mis mejillas. No queda nada de mi, del pasado, de la niña que mis padres amaban. Estoy manchada, herida, condenada y sola.

...

El camino a la mansión es bastante silencioso, observo el cielo y los árboles, los demas autos, me permito escapar esas pocas horas deleitando mi visión con lo que para mi representa el exterior, libertad. Mis párpados se cierran.

\- Levántate.- me reincorporo asustada, el cielo esta oscuro. Reconozco el garaje de la mansión. Sasuke me observa fijamente lleno de ira y sujeta mi brazo con bastante ímpetu. No pongo resistencia alguna y me dejo arrastrar por él. Duele, pero de alguna manera necesito sufrir por lo que e causado. Necesito el castigo de Orochimaru, necesito pagar por lo que e hecho. Cerca de las escaleras principales reconozco a la pelirroja, me observa victoriosa y luego sonríe. Debería sonreirle también, después de todo es la primera vez que esta haciendo amable.

\- Detente.- la escucho gritar antes de que me conduzcan al sótano, giro mi cabeza asombrada por su grito, mi pecho duele cuando me percate que no se lo decia a Sasuke, estaba frente a Deidara impidiéndole el paso.

\- Esta bien.- grite aterrada.- Estare bien Deidara. -

El pelinegro me afloja y sin esperarlo me deslize al suelo, mis piernas tiemblan, no soy capaz de moverme.

\- ¡Que mierda quieres!.- solto Sasuke lleno de furia.

\- No voy a permitir que toda la culpa recaiga en ella.-

Negue con la cabeza, aunque no quiero llorar, mis mejillas se han empapado de lagrimas.

\- Asumire toda la responsabilidad, vuelve a la cabaña Deidara. - El llanto me vencio completamente, patética y débil, no debería importarme un asesino como él, pero esta intentando protegerme, y es él unico hombre de la mansión que jamás mencionó cosas pervertidas por lo que Sasuke me hacia.

El pelinegro comenzó a reírse, reirse con tanta intensidad que mi miedo solo fue en aumento, incluso en Karin pude ver algo de temor. Deidara no se inmutaba, aunque por un momento me percate que se movio un poco hacia atrás.

\- Que interesante. - murmuró Sasuke y sin previo aviso golpeo con su puño en el abdomen al rubio. La pelirroja retrocedio. Me reincorporé lo mas pronto que pude, Deidara se alejo unos pasos y colocó sus puños en posición de pelea. Intento golpear a Sasuke, este lo esquivo y le dio un puñete en el rostro. Trate de sujetar a Sasuke, con el afán de que su ira fluya hacia mi pero Karin se interpuso y me dio un golpe en el rostro. Me envio hacia atrás y cai sentada en el suelo. Cuando levante mi cabeza el pelinegro tenia en sus manos una navaja apuntando en la garganta del rubio. En mi mente como una película empezo a reproducirse una y otra vez el día que le disparo a Neji. El aire me empezaba a faltar, el llanto se incremento. Sasuke me esta hablando pero soy incapaz de escucharlo.

\- No lo hagas, no lo hagas por favor. - un susurro, es apenas un susurro. - no mates a Neji, no lo hagas. - mi abdomen se retuerce, tengo náuseas y un grito desgarrador se abre paso en mi garganta.

Sasuke lo suelta no sin antes dejarlo inconsciente y camina hacia mi, no puedo moverme, solo puedo gritar, gritar por todo mi sufrimiento y agonía. Me agarra del cabello y me arrastra hacia el sótano.

\- Trae a ese bastardo, Karin.-

Las últimas escaleras para entrar al sótano las baje casi rodando, no queria ni imaginar como la pelirroja bajaria a Deidara. Trate de concentrarme en respirar, inhalar y exhalar, inhalar y ehxhalar, las gotas de agua salada no se detienen.

Sasuke empuja una puerta, las luces estan encendidas y él nos muestra una sonrisa amplia. Grite nuevamente aterrada al percatarme de lo que habia en esa habitación, latigos de diferente tamaño y estructura, cuchillos, hachas y sierras acomodadas en las paredes, algunas cadenas llenas de sangre estaban sostenidas por una viga, una camilla, y cerca una mesa con diferentes instrumentos que parecian ser usados en cirugía. Sasuke me dejo caer al suelo y cai de rodillas, podia escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, podia sentir el sudor recorriendo mis mejillas y mi frente.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? .- fue lo primero que salio de la boca de Orochimaru ofreciéndole unos guantes negros. La puerta se abrio nuevamente, Karin arrastraba al rubio de los pies, lo dejo a unos centímetros lejos de mi- ¿Qué hace aquí? .- lo interrogó.

\- Aparte de su error como marcadora, ella quiso escapar en la mañana.- murmuró impasible.- Deidara vino a impedir que la castigaras.-

Intente hablar, las palabras no podian salir de mi boca, todo se quedo atorado en mi garganta. Él no es mi hermano, él no es hijo de Fugaku, no es hermano de Itachi, no es el niño que mi madre amaba, él no es Sasuke.

\- Me encargaré de ella, tu encargate de Deidara. - Orochimaru se colocó los guantes negros, y se dirigió a mi.

...

Mis manos estan entumecidas, no siento mis piernas, me funciona el ojo derecho pero lo único que veo es oscuridad, el cuerpo entero me duele como si lo atravesarán cientos de agujas. En mi espalda parece que miles de hormigas se hacen paso entre mi piel. Un liquido espeso resbala sobre mi frente, y quiero hablar pero las palabras se quedan encarceladas en mi garganta.

Recuerdos los golpes, uno tras otro, sin tregua, sus zapatos machacando este cuerpo roto en pedazos, los gritos desgarradores, el llanto, los latigazos. Lo vi tratando de ayudarme, sin embargo también estaba siendo herido. Sasuke le dio el castigo.

Puedo observarme a lo lejos, una existencia miserable, dos cadenas en mis muñecas sostienen mi cuerpo, mis pies no tocan el suelo, ¿Voy a morir?

\- Sakura. -

Una débil sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, y luego me escucho a mi misma llorando como un bebé.

Luego que golpearan mi cabeza contra la pared cai al suelo, entre mezcla de agonia y golpes, mi mente logro viajar a aquel pasado olvidado, llegando a un final amargo, aquel final en el que dos medios hermanos se enfrentaron en una habitación, aquel suceso en el que él la abandono y la condenó a muerte. Ella desesperada, asustada, llorando, con hambre, agonía, sueños y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban decidio vivir. Por pocos segundos mientras saltaba por esa ventana vio el mundo detenerse para ella. Su pasado, el presente y el futuro.

\- Sakura.-

Mi presente se mezclo con el pasado, no existia mucha diferencia, Sasuke siempre me lastimó, hirió y anhelo matarme. No solo me odia, también detesta y aborrece a mi madre muerta.

Mis párpados se cierran y me deje ir en la oscuridad.

\- Sakura.-

Lo primero que llega a mi mente son las imágenes de él apoderándose de mi inocencia, el día en que Sasuke ensucio mi cuerpo y mi tío me abandono.

\- Quiero morir. - Apenas puedo susurrar, mi labios estan asperos y mi garganta seca. Aunque esta borroso reconozco la silueta del rubio sentado en el suelo, arrimado su espalda en la pared.

\- Es el segundo día, falta poco para que nos saquen de aquí. Resiste. -

¿Segundo día?

\- No puedo, voy a morir. - gotas de agua salada resbalan por mis mejillas.

Él se acerca, lo persigue una especie de serpiente de metal amarrada en su tobillo.

\- Vas a vivir y vamos a vengarnos de ese maldito. Acabaremos con él. -

Se inclina ante mi y luego mis pies tienen un lugar en el que asentarse. El dolor de mis manos que ya no siento, cosquillea un poco, alivio, mis piernas sienten alivio.

Los días en los que vivi un infierno, esperando aterrada por algo de paz que jamás llego, agresiones e insultos en mi casa y en el colegio. Despojada de mi orgullo y dignidad. Culpada y sentenciada, se burlo y me pisoteo a su antojo. Asesino lo que mas amaba y jugo conmigo como si fuera un juguete sin vida. Sus intenciones siempre han sido matarme.

Mis padres lo amaban, Mikoto e Itachi también.

Las cadenas se rompen, ella esta abriendo sus párpados, el odio y la desesperación me consumieron tal y como me lo dijo.

...

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir con el fanfic.

Saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

.

Capítulo 13

Observe fijamente a la ventana, con los calmantes mi sufrimiento a disminuido un poco aún asi debo recostarme boca abajo para no sentir mi espalda rompiéndose en pedazos, tengo un suero en mi mano izquierda que descansa sobre una mesita, dos costillas fracturadas hacen que un mínimo movimiento me produzca una intensa agonía, mi ojo izquierdo esta tan inflamado que por ahora está completamente ciego. La puerta se abre y verlo causa que mi labio inferior tiemble, mis manos suden, se detiene cerca y me observa sin inmutarse, dirige su mano hacia mi y se detiene antes de llegar a mi cabeza.

\- ¿Cuánto más tengo que sufrir para que estés satisfecho?.-

Su mano aplastó mi cabeza contra el colchón con fuerza

\- No tienes derecho a ser libre Sakura, pienso seguir siendo tu verdugo hasta el final de nuestros días.-

Me quede callada y él dejo mi cabeza. Los recuerdos de él sujetando mi mano de niños hacen presencia, la imagen desaparece prontamente y es reemplazada por el día en que me quito mi inocencia, el día en que le disparó a Neji, las ganas de llorar regresan.

Por la existencia de Neji tengo que vivir. Vivir de verdad, por el amor que él intento mostrarme tengo que acabar con Sasuke.

\- Tienes razón.- mi voz se escucha tan lejana.- No tengo derecho a ser libre.-

La puerta se abre nuevamente, siento que el aire empieza a faltarme y cierro mi párpado derecho por instinto.

El tercer día fue el peor de todos, mi estomago da vueltas y me arrastre un poco en la cama hasta ver el suelo, una arcada y el vómito llega. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla, levante la cabeza, Sasuke me observa un poco sorprendido y Orochimaru sonríe con maldad. Mi boca no puede controlarse y sė que estoy haciendo muecas de horror.

\- Déjame solo con ella.- escuchar su voz incrementa el miedo y las ganas de vomitar, el aire empieza a faltarme, mi cuerpo entero deja de sentirse como mio e incluso pensar me es difícil.

Estire mi brazo sin importarme el dolor y me aferro al brazo de Sasuke colocando presión con mi otra mano en la cama, el suero cae al suelo y el catéter se sale dejando un chorro de sangre.

\- Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.- repeti, afloje a Sasuke e incline mi cabeza ante Orochimaru.- enseguida sentí una mano en mi cabello y fui jalada hacia abajo. Caí de la cama encima de mi vómito, sentí dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo, punzadas, puñaladas, ardor, quemazón. Mordí mi lengua para no gritar y me arrodillé con todas las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban ante sus pies.- Perdóname, jefe perdóname.- una carcajada se escuchó tan alto en toda la habitación que quise cubrir mis oidos, mi cuerpo no podía moverse, mi boca no podía decir nada más que no sea pedir perdón.

\- Levántate Sakura.- pronunció Sasuke, mi frente tocó el suelo.

\- Ahora ya esta bastante adiestrada, no volverá a obedecerte en mi presencia.-

\- Sakura levántate.- grito con furia.

Inhalar y exhalar, respirar, contar, valorar el aire que soy capaz de respirar, hay un tacho lleno de agua.

_\- ¿Qué vez en el fondo Sakura?_

\- No lo volveré hacer, no voy a volver hacerlo jefe, seguiré tus órdenes, voy a seguirlas, no cometere errores.-

-_ Los humanos son escoria Sakura, es algo que ya deberías saber, tu propio hermano te usa a su antojo, matar o morir, lastimar o ser lastimado, tienes mucho que aprender aún, pero lo que debe quedar muy claro en tu cabeza es que Sasuke y tu me pertenecen.-_

Me levantaron del suelo sin usar mucha fuerza, Sasuke me cargo en sus brazos como a un bebé.

\- Envía la enfermera a mi habitación.-

Sasuke empuja la puerta y salimos de ese cuarto, las lágrimas quieren llegar pero me aterra que gotas de agua salada se deslizen por mis mejillas. La fuerza que sentía para poder escapar de Sasuke se han desvanecido, me pregunto si Deidara se encuentra igual, después de la primera semana se lo llevaron, y no volví a verlo las dos semanas faltantes para que culmine el castigo . Él sabía que el encierro sería para largo,

recuerdo escucharlo diciendo a cada momento que faltaba poco para que todo termine, trataba de confortarme, obsequiarme esperanzas.

Sasuke me dejo sobre la cama, esta vez no me acosté boca abajo si no de lado. Mis costillas parecían volver a partirse. Se sentó a mi lado y sin esperarlo una de sus manos acarició mi cabeza con bastante suavidad. Una masa pesada se formó en mi garganta, si no hubieras matado a Neji, quizás podría perdonarte.

La enfermera llegó luego de algunos minutos y me colocó el suero, se veía bastante joven, su cabello es rubio y es muy corpulenta.

\- ¿Él te castigo?.- Me interrogó, observe a Sasuke, este estaba arrimado en la pared.

\- Si.-

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo duro?.- las náuseas volvieron.

\- Diecisiete días.-

Colocó una jeringuilla en mi brazo y me dedico una sonrisa.

\- Sé que lo necesitas.

Se marchó, mis párpados se empezaban a sentí pesados y finalmente se cerraron completamente. Pesadillas, sueños, paz, horror, vida o muerte.

...

No me molestaba en absoluto pasar en la cama con sueros, calmantes y la mayor parte de mi tiempo dedicándome a dormir, prefiero estas cuatro paredes a tener que enfrentarme a ese mundo del que formó parte, simuló en mi mente una y otra vez maneras de escapar pero sus ojos, su mirada en mi mente, su voz, su imagen me hacen retroceder. Nunca crei que alguien lograra aterrarme más que Sasuke. Mi hermano, afortunadamente no viene mas que a dormir, a mi lado, sin forzarme. Quizás siente algo de lástima, tal vez tiene remordimiento,

¿Qué tienes en mente Sasuke Uchiha?

La puerta se abrió y me impresione al verlo, tenia una bata blanca, pálido, con varias cicatrices en el rostro y en el brazo. Se acercó e intente recostarme de lado debido a que estoy boca abajo por el ardor en mi espalda.

\- Quedate quieta, no tengo tiempo, escúchame atentamente Sakura.- Me percate que esta bastante inquieto, casi desesperado.

\- Te escucho.-

\- Nos darán tres semanas mas para recuperarnos, luego nos va a dar una orden por separado, si no la cumples con éxito nos matarán.- Un escalofrío recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo. Un mes no es suficiente para que mis costillas se recuperen.- No es una misión cualquiera Sakura, sé que dije que nos vamos a vengar de tu hermano, sin embargo no estoy seguro que puedas seguir siendo tu después de que suceda aquello.- Una de mis manos empezó a temblar tan notoriamente que él la sujeto para que dejará de moverse.- Recuerda que puedes confiar en mi, aunque creas que nada en esta vida tiene sentido alguno, debes recordar quien eres, tus objetivos, debes encontrar algo por lo que quieras seguir luchando, cuando todo termine yo te estaré esperando para que podamos cumplir nuestro objetivo.-

...

Empuje la puerta con lentitud, el olor a sangre se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, di unos cuantos pasos y mis piernas temblaron, caí al suelo de rodillas, observe el cielo, opacado por nubes que amenazaban con arrojar agua en cualquier momento, con mis manos rasque mis brazos intentando quitar la sangre impregnada, no se iba continuaba en mi piel. La oscuridad, la sangre, la muerte ahora forman parte de mi, jamás se iran, en mi memoria, en mis sueños y pesadillas, siempre estarán presentes.

Me reincorpore y seguí caminando con lentitud, dos autos están esperando, en uno esta Orochimaru y en el otro auto Sasuke junto con Deidara y Hidan, llegue al auto del jefe y bajo el vidrio.

\- Eres una buena chica.-

Una sonrisa se dibujo involuntariamente en mi rostro, si soy una buena chica no tendré que vivir ese infierno otra vez. Incline mi cabeza ante él

\- Gracias jefe.-

\- Ve con tu equipo Sakura.-

Llegue al auto de Sasuke, el rubio me miró durante varios segundos, incline un poco mi cabeza en señal de que tenía bastante claro mis objetivos.

Sin esperarlo Sasuke me abrió la puerta del conductor, acepte sin dudarlo, coloque mis manos en el volante y espere que todos entren, aplaste el acelerador y fije mi mirada en el camino. Las gotas de lluvia caen una tras otra, sobrepase el limite de velocidad que mi padre dijo que jamás lo hiciera, escuché una carcajada de disfrute de Hidan.

Podría sólo irme, desaparecer junto con todo lo que tuve que hacer, irme al infierno. ¿Puedo irme Neji? ¿Seguirías amando a esta mujer a pesar de lo que hizo? ¿Puedes volver a encontrarme?

Que clase de respuesta espero de un muerto que debe estar pudriéndose bajo un montón de tierra, ¿Qué clase de respuesta espero de un muerto?

Llegamos a la mansión y estacione el auto cerca de la camioneta de Konan.

\- No te equivoques nuevamente Sakura.- murmuró el peli plateado antes de irse.

Deidara se fue sin despedirse.

Sasuke empezó a caminar y opte por seguirlo, en las escaleras la pelirroja parecía estar esperándonos tenía los brazos cruzados cerca de su pecho. Realmente debe amar a Sasuke para haberlo seguido hasta este infierno.

\- Sasuke hable con Orochimaru, esta dispuesto a darle una habitación, sólo necesito confirmarle tu decisión.- Él la ignoro completamente. Cuando pase cerca de ella sujeto mi brazo con fuerza..- Me encargaré de ella Sasuke, la castigaré por ti.-

Siempre quise ser capaz de golpearla, muchas veces desee no volver a ver su rostro nunca mas, cada golpe, insultos y burlas yo siempre quise devolvérselos. Con mi mano libre saque la navaja que guardaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, en un movimiento rápido y sin pensarlo lo pase encima de la piel de su brazo, ella me soltó y más que dolor vi en ella asombro, su puño se dirigio a mi y levanté la pierna sin pensarlo dos veces, mi zapato tocó su abdomen, ella intento agarrarse de algo y al no lograrlo en cuestión de segundos rodó por las escaleras, no se levantó, el cabello cubrió su rostro.

El miedo no se apoderó de mi, mis manos no temblaron, recordé las humillaciones, sus burlas, los golpes, mi dolor, no era justo ser la única llorando y agonizando. Una bofetada en el rostro hizo que dejará de sonreír. Sasuke me esta observando fijamente.

\- Ahora ve y dile a Orochimaru lo que hiciste.-

Sujete mis cabellos con desesperación, él va a enojarse me enviará de regresó a ese lugar, hará que lo vuelva hacer, va a castigarme, hundirá mi cabeza en ese tarro lleno de agua una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Mis piernas tiemblan, y puedo sentir gotas saladas acumularse en mi frente. Baje rápidamente las escaleras y llegue junto a ella, toque su cuello en busca de su pulso, puedo sentirlo. Levanté mi mirada hacia Sasuke, él empezó a bajar, agarro a Karin de los pies y la jalo.

Lo seguí en silencio, se detuvo en el salón donde hay algunos muebles y la televisión. Entendí rápidamente sus intenciones y agarre de las manos a Karin para ayudarlo a levantarla, la dejamos encima del sofá. Algunas gotas de agua rosada cayeron en el suelo, mi sudor mezclado con sangre, las limpie con mi zapato. Regresamos a las escaleras y llegamos a la habitación, igual que siempre, abri la ventana y deje que el viento moviera mis cabellos.

\- ¿Puedo bañarme?.- lo interrogue, él se sentó en la cama y metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, creí que sacaría alguna especie de arma pero con esa misma mano me indico que podía ir a la ducha.

El agua poco a poco limpia cada parte de mi piel, junto a mis pies puedo ver solo líquido rojo, no debo pensar, no tengo recordar, puedo aceptar, aceptar que mis manos se han manchado de sangre, que mi existencia es sucia. Me cubrí los oidos, los gritos, el llanto, están en mi cabeza, se repiten continuamente, masacran mi alma, mi ser.

_\- No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo.-_

_\- Si no lo haces, traeré a sus hijas y las haré vivir un infierno frente a él. Míralo, está pidiendo a gritos que hagas lo que te ordenó.-_

_\- Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto.-_

_Un golpe en el rostro._

_\- No te disculpes con el enemigo, jamás pidas perdón al enemigo.-_

_Otro golpe._

Hay un lugar al que quisiera ir, no es un lugar hermoso, pero si es reconfortante. Debo subir algunos escalones, empujar esa puerta y ver su espalda, su largo cabello castaño.

\- Neji.-

-Neji.-

-Neji.-

Cuando salí del baño, Sasuke no estaba, busque en mis cajones algo de ropa, opte por un atuendo bastante flojo. Me recosté en la cama y cerre mis párpados, no puedo dormir, las horas pasan, el tiempo transcurre, el conteo de la vida jamás se detiene.

En la noche la puerta se abrió, me hice la dormida. Sasuke se recosto a mi lado dándome la espalda.

¿Puedes lastimar a la persona que amas?

_\- ¿Qué sientes por Sasuke?.-_

_\- Desprecio.-_

_\- ¿Estas segura?_

_\- Completamente.-_

_\- Es difícil entender a ese maldito de Sasuke, sin embargo creo estar seguro que para él eres importante._

_Me reí con todo lo que pude a pesar de estar tan adolorida_

_\- Sasuke me odia, lo único que quiere y ha hecho toda su vida después de la muerte de su madre a sido torturarme.-_

_\- ¿Por qué te tiene a su lado entonces? ¿Por qué no deja que Orochimaru te venda? ¿Por qué no deja que ninguno de la organización te use?.-_

_La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro, a mi mente llegó el tiempo en el que le mentí que estaba embarazada, aquella única vez que me defendió en el colegio de esa chica, lo que vivimos mientras me tenia secuestrada._

_\- Él dijo que me quería más de lo que quisiera.-_

_\- Es nuestra única oportunidad Sakura, o ponemos a Sasuke de nuestro lado y consigues tu libertad o lo matamos en alguna misión o mientras duerme y tendremos a Orochimaru pizandonos los talones, sabes lo que pasará si nos encuentra.-_

_\- No funcionara.-_

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.-_

_\- Ya lo intente antes, cuando vivíamos juntos y mientras me secuestro.-_

_\- ¿Le has dicho que le amas?.-_

_Negue con la cabeza._

_\- No tienes nada que perder Sakura, ya conocemos el infierno.-_

\- Sasuke.- no hay respuesta.-

Cuando mis ojos se cierran lo único que observan es sangre, enseguida vienen los gritos, las lágrimas, la agonía. Quisiera estar en la época en que no tenia idea de que existía un lugar como este, personas como estas, deseo regresar a los momentos en que solo éramos mis padres y yo. Sin Sasuke, Itachi y la señora Mikoto. Anhelo los días en que mi madre me abrazaba y me dejaba llorar en sus brazos. Extraño demasiadas cosas y deseo lo imposible.

.

...

Me senté en el comedor junto a Deidara, Sasuke se quedo en la habitación bañándose y cuando le pregunte si podía bajar a desayunar me dijo que si, la mayoría de miradas se dirigieron a mi, sé que mi aspecto ahora mismo no es el mejor y seguro saben acerca de todo lo que me hizo Orochimaru. Kabuto se sentó en el lugar del jefe.

\- Así que partió.-

\- Bastante temprano, estoy a cargo junto a Sasuke. Orochimaru fue demasiado suave con ustedes dos.- entendi rápidamente que se refiere a nosotros.- Ni siquiera deberían tener el derecho de volver a la mesa.-

Cogi un poco de carne y la puse en mi plato.

\- Mírame cuando te hable Sakura.-

Levanté mi mirada hacia él con enojo, mis manos se cerraron en un puño.

\- No tienes derecho.- susurre.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

\- No tengo hambre, permiso..- deje mi asiento y cuando voltee la boca del arma de Karin apuntaba directamente a mi cabeza. Retrocedi, ella esta sonriendo.

\- Vas a pagar bastante caro lo que me hiciste.- menciono con ira.

Lleve mi mirada hacia Kabuto, él debía intervenir y mantener el orden en la mansión, sin embargo parecía disfrutar de mi situación. El rubio me esta observando fijamente, se levantó de la silla.

\- Detente Karin.-

\- Después de que esta puta se arrodillé y me pida perdón.-

Él jefe dijo que únicamente podía arrodillarme ante él y Sasuke, mi cuerpo entero tembló sentía miles de ojos observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Si él lo ve, si él lo sabe, no quiero volver a ese lugar, no deseo escuchar esos gritos nuevamente. Observe a Deidara y negue con la cabeza, sé que pudo comprenderme.

Karin se acercó y me dio el primer golpe en el rostro, no es tan doloroso, es débil, e soportado mas, luego vino el ataque de sus nudillos a mi mejilla, cuando golpeó mi abdomen tocó mis dos últimas costillas, el dolor tan profundo e intenso me hizo caer al suelo. Algunas carcajadas se hacen presentes, veo los pies de Deidara alejarse. Estoy subiendo unas escaleras, cada escalón que mis pies suben es un poco de alegría.

¿Quien me está esperando tras esa puerta?

\- Aléjate de ella Karin.-

Reconozco su voz, jamás la olvidare, en todas mis pesadillas esta presente, atormentando mis sueños, mi existencia.

\- Tu viste lo que hizo Sasuke, si la dejamos que siga haciendo lo que se le da la gana va a creer que a dejado de ser lo que es.-

\- ¿Quien soy?.- murmure para mi misma.-¿Quién diablos soy?

El sonido de un fuerte golpe y después ella cayó al suelo cerca de mi.

\- Ella me pertenece y soy el único que puede hacer con ella lo que me plazca, ¿Entienden?.- Me levantó sujetando mis cabellos y fui arrastrada fuera del comedor, puedo saborear sangre.

\- Que inútil e inservible sigues siendo.-

Se detuvo y mi espalda se recosto completamente en el suelo, estamos cerca de las escaleras.

\- Es mentira.- Él me observó sin inmutarse.- Dejaste que él me lastime.-

Se inclino hasta estar a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

\- Tu nunca podrás entenderme.-

Lo entiendo, lo vi desde ese día, aquella vez mientras mi espalda descansaba junto a tu pecho en la bañera, podía sentír los latidos de tu corazón, palpitaba con rapidez una y otra vez. Pude verlo el día en que lloraste por Itachi, el día en que dijiste que ibas a proteger al bebé y a mi. Lo he visto en el pasado y en el presente y también lo veré en el futuro si no consigo escapar de ti. El amor enfermo y sucio que sientes por mi, el amor que te hace traicionar a tu madre.

Toda tu vida has estado sufriendo Sasuke, el chico fuerte e indiferente, que solía disfrutar intimidando a los débiles y principalmente a mi, siempre estuvo sufriendo. Quizás tu dolor es tan profundo como el mio, me has quitado lo que más ame y yo soy la hija de la mujer que destruyó tu hogar. Tu venganza sagrada es mas profunda que lo que sientes hacia mi.

Vamos a dejar que nuestro fuego se apague junto, que el odio y el rencor desaparezcan de nuestras vidas, deberíamos irnos de este mundo juntos. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, por lo que hizo mi madre es lo poco que puedo ofrecerte.

...

La ausencia de Orochimaru en la mansión más que alegría me causó una constante desesperación, sin él y sin Sasuke cerca fui el blanco no sólo de Karin, incluso Kabuto parecía odiarme. Deidara y yo hablamos poco, mantener distancia es esencial para que no se convierta en objetivo de Sasuke y Orochimaru.

El día que Orochimaru llegó después de aproximadamente dos horas nos envió a llamar a su oficina, arroje el chicle que masticaba antes de entrar. Incline mi cabeza ante él apenas puse un paso en ese lugar, acarició mi cabello con bastante delicadeza.

\- Te estas recuperando bastante rápido Sakura.-

Asentí.

\- ¿Cuáles son las ordenes?.-

Se sentó en su sillón y nos mostró una amplia sonrisa.

\- Quiero que me traigan a Hinata Hyuga y sus acompañantes.- Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no cambie de expresión, mantuve mi mirada fija en Orochimaru esperando que continuará..- Tengo su localización, no les e perdido el rastro desde hace algunos meses.-

\- Si sabias la localización ¿Por qué no nos enviaste antes?.- lo cuestionó Sasuke.

\- Él Uchiha tiene razón, teníamos riesgos de que otros vayan a matarlos.-

Mi cabeza esta llena de pensamientos sobre Naruto, estoy segura que tanto Hidan como Deidara los matarían sin dudar.

\- Estaba esperando el momento indicado para actuar. No se equivoquen, no vamos a cobrar el dinero por sus cabezas, quiero que se unan a nuestra familia.-

Hidan cerró sus dedos formando un puño.

\- Es una locura, están podridos de enemigos, tanto dentro como fuera del país.-

\- A pesar de sus enemigos se han mantenido con vida, Naruto, Kakashi, el pintor y el perro son bastante fuertes. Aun tienen bastante seguidores que se irán de nuestro lado cuando ellos vengan a nosotros.-

\- ¿Seguidores?.- Hidan río bastante fuerte, me moví un poco junto a Deidara, Orochimaru se veía enojado.- Nos ofrecen mucho dinero por ellos y tu quieres simplemente traerlos.-

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Orochimaru, conseguiremos más dinero que entregando sus cabezas. Kiba quien lleva las cuentas de la organización mueve grandes cantidades de dinero, han estado comprando acciones y empresas, han invertido tanto dinero que a estas instancias ya deben haber triplicado la parte de la herencia que les tocó a Hinata y Hanabi.- intervino Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué nos asegura que estarán de nuestro lado?

\- Una trampa.- respondió con simpleza el jefe.- Es cuestión de días que Hinata traiga a este mundo al hijo del Uzumaqui.- Mis dedos empezaron a temblar, inhala y exhala, respira, tranquila.- Le daremos a uno de sus enemigos la ubicación de la casa en la que se encuentran, ustedes irán y ofrecerán ayuda. Son fuertes, pero lo que más odia el zorro es ensuciarse las manos. Para proteger a su esposa y a su hijo aceptará sin dudar nuestra ayuda. Pueden tener millones de dólares en su poder pero sus nombres están sucios a diferencia de los nuestros. Deben estar cansados de estar escondido en las sombras.

Sasuke sujeto el sobre que le ofreció Orochimaru y nos ordenó retirarnos. Fuimos directo a la habitación de armas. Hidan apenas llegó golpeó con furia la pared una y otra vez, Deidara se veía más tranquilo. Sasuke reviso los datos del sobre durante varios minutos y finalmente habló.

\- Tenemos que partir en la noche, están en una hacienda al sur de la ciudad. Prepárense para una larga semana.- les dio algunos papeles a Deidara y al peliplateado.- Decidan por el reemplazo de Sakura, no la llevare a la misión. Sigueme.- menciono observandome. Lo obedecí, regresamos a la oficina de Orochimaru, él nos recibió enseguida.

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- No ira con nosotros, la reemplazare con alguien mas.-

\- Puedo ir.- murmure rápidamente al ver su mirada de enojo fija en mi.- No daré problemas.-

\- ¿Por qué no llevarla Sasuke?.-

\- Es una misión más dificil, ella solo complicará las cosas.-

En mi cabeza puedo ver un enorme recipiente lleno de agua, el líquido entra en mi nariz, el aire se agota.

\- La próxima misión será para traer a tu hermano.-

El miedo desaparecio fue reemplazado por una sensación angustiante.

\- ¿Itachi?.-

\- Esta en una prisión en Tokyo.-

No sé que expresión tengo en mi rostro, no soy capaz de observar a Sasuke, mi mundo vuelve a romperse, y mi alma continúa desgarrandose.

\- ¿Por qué una prisión? ¿Qué está haciendo en ese lugar?.- mis gritos se dirigen hacia Sasuke.- ¿Cómo pudiste Sasuke Uchiha?.-

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y su puño se levanta contra mi, antes que lograra tocarme me defendí colocando mis brazos. Retrocedi.

\- Tu no tienes idea de lo que sucedió Sakura.-

\- Irá esta noche contigo Sasuke, si pones en riesgo esta misión.- El pelinegro de cabello largo se dirigio a mi.- tu hermano mayor continuará pudriéndose en esa prisión.- Sasuke salió de la oficina bastante furioso. Orochimaru me invito a sentarme. -

\- ¿Por qué Itachi está en la cárcel?

\- Eso no es culpa de Sasuke, sabes que él ama mucho a su hermano.- Quería llorar, tenia una masa pesada en mi garganta pero no podía derramar lágrimas frente a él.- Él único culpable de que Itachi este encerrado en ese lugar es de tu tío, Madara Uchiha.-

\- No.- susurre, mi tío era un alcohólico, me abandono a mi suerte y me juzgo sin desear escucharme pero no tenia nada en contra de Itachi.

\- ¿No?. Sasuke se volvió loco durante varias días cuando le di la información.-

\- Por favor dime lo que sabes.-

\- Madara asesino a tus padres, el accidente en el auto, la explosión, todo estaba planeado. Itachi tenía sus sospechas y ya sabes como termino.-

\- ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Por qué asesino a mis padres?.-

Observe hacia arriba con el afán de contener las gotas de agua salada.

\- Puedes llorar Sakura, te ofrezco permiso para hacerlo.- Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, desesperación, dolor, agonía.- Tu tío iba tras la fortuna de tu madre.-

-¿Mi madre?.-

\- La heredera de un imperio que lo abandonó todo por amor. Tu madre no te mintio tus abuelos estaban muertos, ellos la desheredaron, lo que ninguno de tus padres sabia es que tus abuelos te nombraron la principal heredera del imperio si llegabas a perder a tus padres antes de cumplir la mayoria de edad. Lamentablemente eligieron el abogado equivocado, ėl contactó con Madara, seguramente aprovechando tu tristeza hizo que firmará papeles donde le otorgabas poder absoluto para que maneje tu dinero.- Lo único que recuerdo firmar son papeles que el tío dijo eran necesarios llenar para el entierro de mis padres.- Itachi sospechaba que la muerte de Fugaku no fue un accidente por qué en las investigaciones se comprobó que tu padre tenía un grado bastante alto de alcohol en la sangre. ¿Recuerdas habe visto beber alguna vez a tu padre?.- Negue con la cabeza.- Itachi no estaba tranquilo, me busco para que le consiguiera información, y tuvo el accidente un día antes de darle los resultados de mi investigación. ¿Qué coincidencia verdad?.-

Subí las escaleras casi gateando, estoy rota, descompuesta, vacia, cayendo en el abismo. El sonido de una burbuja de jabón rompiendose. Llegue a la habitación y me fui al suelo de rodillas, luego deje que mi rostro se diera contra el suelo. Las lágrimas no se detenían, los gritos, mi agonía, angustia y desesperación. Mi alma se carcome.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.- grite.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Sasuke Uchiha?.-

Sé que está observándome, pude verlo antes de entrar observando al exterior por la ventana. En realidad para la familia Uchiha mi madre fue el peor error que pudieron haber cometido. Dos destinos que jamás debieron cruzarse. Él Uchiha que acabo con la Haruno. La Uchiha que acabará con el Uchiha. Jamás perdonaré a Madara y a Sasuke.

\- Eres débil y estúpida.-

\- Traigamos a nuestro hermano a casa, no a este infierno Sasuke.- me reincorpore y con pasos lentos me acerque a él, limpie las lágrimas que no dejan de deslizarse por mis mejillas. A escasos centímetros de él, lo abrace, junte mi frente a su espalda y deje que mis manos descansarán en su abdomen.-

\- Esta es nuestra casa Sakura.- Trague saliva con dificultad, e hice un gran esfuerzo por reprimir la decepción que sentía por su respuesta.

\- Tienes razón.- mi voz se escuchó tan apagada pero sé que pudo escucharme.- Hiciste todo esto por que fue necesario, sin Orochimaru no vamos a lograr sacarlo de ahí, todo lo que hiciste, fue necesario.-

Él horror que viví, la sangre que salpicó mi rostro, mi piel desgarrandose, mis manos manchándose de muerte. Todo fue necesario, por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Lo fue?.- Su pregunta logró sorprenderme.

\- No fue más que sufrimiento, dolor, desesperación, sin embargo estoy dispuesta a recibir cada castigo que tu quieras darme por que te amo Sasuke.- La última pieza siendo jugada despojandome completamente de mi cordura, orgullo y dignidad.- Siempre voy amarte Sasuke, desde el día en que te conocí, y estoy segura que continuaré amándote hasta el día en que decidas tomar mi vida.-

\- Te quite todo lo que querías Sakura -

Exactamente Sasuke, no pude tener amigas en el instituto, durante las noches, día tras día rogaba por que dejen de torturarme, y mientras dormía todavía seguía escuchando gritos, sentía golpes y me veía a mi misma en ese salón de clases completamente sola. Llorando, sufriendo, agonizando, queria tocar el piano, cumplir el sueño de mi madre pero también me lo arrebataron, me quitaste la pureza, el amor, el orgullo, la paz. Y me brindaste el infierno.

\- No me importa Sasuke, yo lo merecía.- Por supuesto que no, inocente y ajena, jamás hice algo en contra de Mikoto, jamás hable mal de ella, nunca hice berrinches ni me comporte mal en su presencia.- Yo lo merecía Sasuke, todo lo que estoy viviendo lo merezco.-

Me aleje un poco cuando el giro, en sus ojos están acumulados algunas gotas de agua salada que se niegan a salir. Pase mis manos por detrás de su cuello y lo besé. Uní sus labios a los mios, muchos recuerdos se acumulan en mi cabeza, pero esto no es sólo por mi, por Itachi, Neji, y Naruto.

Pronto los besos subieron la intensidad, él no es Sasuke, él no es Sasuke, mis párpados se abrieron y observe a Neji. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y lo abrace con bastante fuerza.

Apreté las sábanas con ímpetu, entro dentro de mi sin ninguna delicadeza que no pude evitar gemir de dolor. Su mano se mantenía en mi cuello, y empezó con las embestidas, deje que las lágrimas fluyan ya que no puede observarme, estoy inclinada sobre el colchón dándole la espalda mientras toma todo de mi. Odio, dolor, placer.

¿Cuán podridos estamos?

...

¿Review?

Ya llegamos a los capítulos finales. Unos tres más y tendremos el gran final.

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios. Me ayudan a continuar con la historia.

Saludos y espero leernos pronto.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Hidan me sacudió una y otra vez, continúe con los párpados cerrados, mi abdomen duele y mis manos sudan. Pude escuchar claramente al peliplateado dándome el aviso, abri mis párpados y me encontré con su rostro lleno de furia.

\- No podemos perder tiempo, mueve tu trasero Sakura.-

\- Bien.-

Me cargue la mochila en la espalda dispuesta a empezar a caminar, pero él me detuvo.

\- No mas vigilancia Sakura, el enemigo llegó. Saca las armas.-

\- Pero el bebé acaba de nacer.-

\- Me importa un maldito carajo Sakura, saca tus jodida armas necesito que me cubras.-

Arroje la mochila al suelo y saque rápidamente las armas, guarde conmigo tres en total junto con municiones, los dos cuchillos los coloque cerca de mis tobillos dentro de unas medias en un compartimiento especial para ellos.

\- Vamos.-

\- Si dejas que me disparen, voy a matarte.-

Asentí, se subió en la moto y me senté tras él, me agarre con fuerza de Hidan, su espalda es bastante ancha. Fue cuestión de minutos el llegar a la casa, las grandes rejas de la entrada ya habían sido destruidas. Vi a un hombre mirarnos extrañado, parecía dudar si éramos amigos o enemigos, levante la glock 17 y aprete el gatillo, cayó al suelo. Baje rápidamente y me dispuse a seguir al peliplateado, apenas entramos las municiones salieron disparadas con rapidez de la Sterling Mk4 de Hidan. Quise cubrir mis oidos, mi visión tiene que ir de derecha a izquierda, abajo, arriba. Visualize un hombre en el segundo piso que se asomo por las rejillas con la intención de disparar, jale el gatillo pero fue más rápido y se tiró al suelo. Carajos.

\- Ten cuidado Hidan, arriba.-

Una bala paso cerca de mi pierna, el miedo quería apoderarse de mi, levante el arma y dispare dos veces nuevamente me esquivo. Hidan se escondió detrás de un pilar, quede expuesta. Se asomo nuevamente y disparo, me lance a un lado y el peliplateado consiguió matarlo.

\- Levántate, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí antes de que lleguen los demas.- Lo obedecí y continúe siguiéndolo.- Tenemos despejada nuestra zona, el segundo piso aún sigue sucio Deidara.- hablo por el auricular. No hubo respuesta.- Parece que mataron al maldito, cuidaré la entrada, limpia la zona de Deidara.-

Subí las escaleras corriendo, y llegue al pasillo, el hombre al que Hidan disparo aún seguía vivo, apunte mi arma en su cabeza y dispare sin pensarlo. Si te hubieran capturado vivo sería peor. Llegue a una habitación y empuje la puerta. Vacía. Un hombre yacía junto a esa puerta con sangre chorreando de su abdomen. Segunda habitación despejada. Antes de entrar al tercer cuarto mi dispositivo empezó a vibrar. Presione el botón para recibir la orden.

\- Soy Naruto UUzumaki tengo en mi poder a uno de sus aliados, salgan de la casa y prometo no herirlo.-

Mis labios se movieron pero no pude pronunciar ninguna palabra.

\- Atrapaste a las personas equivocadas, nosotros estamos ayudando bastardo.- pude escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

\- ¿Teme?.-

\- Sal de tu escondite, los refuerzos de tus enemigos no tardan en llegar.-

\- ¿Con quien estás?

\- Orochimaru.-

Largo silencio.

\- Sal de la casa, no tarda en arder en llamas.-

Mi corazón se aceleró, perder a Naruto y al resto significaba fallar, fallar es igual a sufrir. Imposible, él rubio no salio de casa, la entrada está bloqueada. Nuevamente el dispositivo empezó a vibrar, presione el botón.

\- Están en el sótano.- menciono Sasuke.

Me apresuré a llegar a las escaleras, me encontré con él bajando del tercer piso, le sonreí y el me ignoro completamente, sostenía un cuchillo lleno de sangre. Hidan nos esperaba con una alegría bastante notoria.

\- ¿Puedo matar alguno? Me conformo con el perro Sasuke.- lo observe horrorizada.

\- Haz lo que quieras.-

\- No.- grite en un impulso, me arme de valor para seguir hablando.- Es un animal indefenso.-

\- No te preocupes, no lo haré sufrir..

Negue con la cabeza llena de impotencia, Sasuke abrió la puerta del sótano con unos cuantos disparos y luego lanzó gas lacrimogeno, sentí pena por el bebé de Naruto y por la peliazul en ese estado. No podía hacer nada, ayudarlos no es una opción. En cuestión de minutos salió Naruto apuntando con una pistola la cabeza de Deidara.

\- Estas loco Sasuke.- los ojos celestes del rubio se fijaron en mi, asombro, decepción, tristeza, ira. Finalmente su mirada se quedo fija en el arma con la que lo estaba apuntando.

\- Quedan tres minutos Uzumaki, es el tiempo que queda para que tomes una decisión.-

\- Ven con nosotros Naruto.- intervine.- Sasuke no está mintiendo.-

\- Ustedes deberían venir con nosotros.-

Hidan sonrió con burla. Deidara se mantenía con la cabeza agachada me parecía bastante extraño.

\- El tiempo se agota.-

\- No elegí esto por que quisiera Sasuke, y sé que tú tampoco, juntos podemos sobrellevarlo.-

\- Deja de ser un maldito cobarde, no puedes seguir protegiendo a tu familia y lo sabes.-

\- Te equivocas.-

Escuchamos el sonido de un disparo y el rápido momento en que una munición traspasa piel. Hidan cubrió su brazo con su mano y se río como un maniático.

\- Elige Sasuke, o te quedas y me ayudas a pelear, o se van.-

Observe la mano de Deidara moverse, pude leer sus intenciones. Sé que él resto de nosotros también, pero su idea era peligrosa. Uno, dos, tres. El rubio saco el cuchillo, me lance al suelo y la bala paso rozando mi brazo, senti rapidamento un líquido espeso y caliente y un dolor punzante. Las posiciones cambiaron Deidara tenía al que una vez fue mi mejor amigo de rodillas al suelo. Sasuke tenía la boca del arma directamente en su cabeza.

\- Llama al francotirador Uzumaki.- menciono Deidara.- El juego acaba de terminar.-

...

Después de que me colocarán la venda fui a la oficina de Orochimaru, pude escuchar gritos. El miedo se apoderó de mi así que opte por retirarme, me sente en el sofá con la intención de esperar que salgan, escuché pasos y luego el llanto de un bebé. Me levanté rápidamente y acudí hacia ellos, quien se encargó de traerlos a la mansión fue Sasuke, Deidara y yo volvimos algunas horas antes en la moto. Estaban completos, el hombre de cabello blanco que llamaban Kakashi, el pintor Sai Hanazawa, al ver a Kiba y a su perro una pesada masa se formó en mi garganta.

\- Naruto.- me acerque a él con lentitud. Sasuke y Deidara no dejaban de apuntarlos con armas, parecía que se dirigían a un lugar especifico.-

\- Cuida de Hinata, te lo ruego.-

\- No te preocupes, lo haré.-

Continúe siguiéndolo hasta que los llevaron al sotano, ver esa puerta abrirse hizo que sintiera ganas de vomitar. Quería sujetar la mano de Naruto pero Sasuke me empujó hacia atrás.

\- Suficiente. Orochimaru quiere que vayas a su oficina.-

\- Naruto voy a protegerla con mi vida.-

Lo haría si pudiera mi querido amigo, pero es imposible.

La puerta se cerró, Camine apresurada a la oficina de Orochimaru, entre e incline rápidamente mi cabeza.

\- Saluda a la señora Hyuga, Sakura.- incline mi cabeza ante ella, tenia una expresión vacia, en sus brazos sostenía una criatura bastante pequeña muy cubierto con una cobija. - Dale una habitación en el tercer piso, junto a tu habitación, encargate de su seguridad y de que este cómoda.-

Asentí.

\- Sigueme.- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- Por favor, sigueme.-

La sujete del brazo e intente levantarla, se negó a ceder. Orochimaru empezó a impacientarse. Respire profundamente y le di un golpe en la mejilla con mis nudillos. Su cabeza giro a la derecha por el impacto.

\- No debes ser grosera Sakura, la señora Hyuga es bastante importante para nosotros.- rasque mi cabeza un poco preocupada. Nuevamente sujete su brazo y esta vez decidió reincorporarse.

\- No sé volverá a repetir.- dije antes de salir de aquel lugar. Por las ventanas pude apreciar como gotas de agua caían con ímpetu.- Las escaleras.- le señale con mi dedo, ella camina tan despacio que es desesperante. Llegamos a la habitación sin encontrarnos con ninguno de la organización para nuestra suerte. Introduje la llave y le dije que entrará. Ella se quedo de pie junto a la ventana, le señale donde estaba la ropa.

\- Sl necesitas algo para el bebé puedes pedirlo.- Parecía más muerta que viva. Sumida en la tristeza y en la desesperación, tan diferente a la primera vez que la vi, llena de vida.

Recosto al bebé en la cuna, y se sentó en la cama. La criatura empezó a llorar. Me acerqué un poco, rubio igual que Naruto. Tenia el color de sus ojos. Mi deber es vigilar fuera de la habitación pero existe algo que me mantiene junto a ella. Algo que necesito saber. Me gire y ella tenía los párpados cerrados.- Hinata.- no obtuve respuesta.- Hinata.-

La moví un poco, parecía dormida o desmayada. Supongo que todo lo que sucedió fue demasiado para ella, la ayude a recostarse completamente en la cama, le quite los zapatos y coloque su cabeza encima de una almohada. El llanto del bebé cada vez es más incontrolable.

La puerta se abrió y saque mi arma rápidamente

\- Tranquila Sakura.-

La guarde nuevamente, el rubio de cabello largo se acercó a la cuna y levantó al bebé, lo movió bastante despacio y el pareció relajarse

\- ¿Qué harán con ellos?.-

\- El zorro se niega a unirse a la organización, Orochimaru les dará unos cuantos días para que lo piensen, si sigue negándose se los entregará a otra organización donde seguramente serán torturados y luego asesinados.- Cuando hablan del zorro entiendo que se refiere a Naruto. - Tengo un plan Sakura.-

\- ¿Un plan?.-

\- Después de que tu hermano mayor regresé debemos asesinar a Sasuke.-

\- ¿Qué hay de la libertad?

\- Orochimaru no nos va a dejar escapar, ni a Sasuke ni a nosotros.-

\- Entonces por qué demonios tengo que fingir que no lo odio.-

\- Baja la voz. Sakura necesitamos que mantenga la guardia baja.-

\- Más que matar a Sasuke quiero la libertad, no deseo vivir escondida y llena de miedo hacia Orochimaru.-

\- Volemos este lugar.-

Parpadee un par de veces un poco incrédula, él me observa serio, sosteniendo al bebé y diciendo aquello, es una imagen bastante enferma.

\- Mientras dejes que el grupo de Naruto y mi hermano mayor no salgan lastimado.-

\- Yo prepararé todo, aún asi quiero que me dejes asesinarlo.-

\- No me interesa, lo único que quiero es ver su cadáver después.-

\- ¿Quieres cargarlo?.- negue con la cabeza. -. ¿Antes amabas a alguien?.-

\- A su primo.-

\- ¿El luchador de la mansión de la aldea de la hoja?.-

\- Neji Hyuga. Sasuke lo asesinó, frente a mi.- lo último lo dije casi en un susurro.

Colocó al bebé rápidamente en la cuna.

\- Obtendremos nuestra venganza Sakura, por ahora vamos por una enfermera para la mujer del zorro.-

Quise preguntar por qué odiaba tanto a Sasuke, sin embargo preferí mantenerme al margen.

...

Entre a la habitación y fui directamente a la ducha, lo que quería preguntarle a Hinata se me hizo imposible luego de que pusieran a Hidan como el cuidador principal, pase a ocupar la posición de su ayudante.

Salí del cuarto de baño cubierta con una toalla, Sasuke esta sentado en la cama. Saque algo de ropa de los cajones y mientras me cambiaba decidí hablarle.

\- ¿Viste al bebé de Naruto?.- No respondió. Deje caer la toalla y empecé a colocarme la ropa. Después de hacerlo me acerque a él y me acomode con bastante lentitud encima de sus piernas quedando frente a él. - Bese su mejilla y su frente, más que miedo sentí satisfacción.

\- ¿Mi cumpleaños, porque no lo recordaste?.-

Su pregunta me causó sorpresa, lo abrace y mantuve mi mentón en su hombro. Por supuesto que recordaba el día de su cumpleaños fue aquel día que Deidara corto mi cabello.

\- Lo recordé Sasuke, pero ¿Qué podía hacer por un hombre que me odia?.-

Se recosto en la cama y caí sobre él, acerque mi cabeza a su tórax, puedo escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón. Cerre mis párpados, anhelando no pensar, sin embargo todo llega. Y me sigo hundiendo, los recuerdos felices ya no me causan alegría, es como si nunca hubiesen existido y lo que soy ahora fuese lo único que me queda. . Realmente lo es, esto es lo que soy y en lo que me convirtieron.-

\- ¿Porqué te odio Sakura?.-

Levanté la cabeza , la luz que se filtra por la ventana me permitió apreciar las gotas de agua salada que se deslizan por sus mejillas.

Todo el dolor que soporte, todas las noches de miedo y sufrimiento, no se comparan a lo que sientes Sasuke.

\- Por qué mi madre destruyó a tu familia.-

Es tarde para que tu amor supere tu odio Sasuke, también sabes que no hay manera de volver atrás. Tus decisiones y las mías nos condenaron a esto.

\- A pesar de todo lo que hice aún no puedo estar satisfecho. Tampoco puedo matarte, no sé que le voy a decir a Itachi cuando lo vea.-

Perdido en su mundo de odio, con una mirada vacía.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes matarme Sasuke?.-

Su expresión no cambio, pero lo que susurro con lentitud, hizo que lágrimas vertieran y por un momento, unos simples segundos, sentí algo cálido en mi pecho.

...

El peliplateado salió de la habitación, menciono que iba al baño. Me acerqué con rapidez a Hinata que daba de lactar a su bebé, lucia un poco mejor, aunque mantenía su aspecto pálido y las ganas de no existir. Ella cubrió a su bebé en un acto de protección.

\- No.- dije rápidamente.- No lo vamos a llevar aún. Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Me recuerdas? .

Ella movió su cabeza en afirmación.

\- ¿Cómo está Neji? ¿Se casó con TenTen? ¿Viajó al extranjero? Dime. ¿Qué tal le va a Neji?.- Pase mis manos por mi cabello, me levanté de la cama y caminé en círculos. Mis piernas se sienten debiles. Cuando volví a sentarme cerca me percate de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su boca se movió para responderme y cubrí mis oidos. - No me respondas.- grite, el bebé empezó a llorar.- No me respondas.- grite nuevamente.

Cuando abrí aquella puerta al final de las escaleras, no se encuentra alguien esperándome. Solo la soledad y el viento ondeando mis cabellos.

Hidan regreso. Salí de ese cuarto sin decir nada y saque la glock 17 de mi pantalón. Llegue a la habitación que compartía con Sasuke. Dormía profundamente.

Solo debo jalar el gatillo, todo va a terminar. Mi dolor, el suyo. Los demás y el sufrimiento va a desaparecer.

Sus ojos se abrieron, nuestras miradas se encontraron. No se sorprendió y ni siquiera lo vi tener miedo. En un movimiento rápido su pistola quedó en mi direccion. Quite el seguro de la mía con velocidad.

\- No me amas.- murmure con furia.- No puedes causarle tanto dolor a quien amas. No puedes herir tanto a quien quieres.-

\- Mi padre hirió a mi madre y la amaba. No le importo el dolor que ella sentia, la abandonó y permitió que ella apreciará su felicidad. ¿Ella se lo merecía Sakura? Fugaku no amaba a Sekai, sempre amo a mi madre, y la hizo pedazos. Supongo que esta clase de amor lo heredé de él.-

\- No soy culpable, no tengo la culpa de lo que sucedió. Soy inocente Sasuke.-

\- Si lo acepto ahora de que sirve todo el dolor que padeciste Sakura. ¿De qué sirve todo lo que te hice Sakura?.- Mi mano tiembla, el dolor se incrementa.- Yo también sentí tu dolor Sakura. Sin embargo tenía que hacerlo. Por ella, por que la abandone al igual que mi padre. La deje consumiendose en su enfermedad por ti. Tenia que hacerlo Sakura.-

El viento movió las cortinas. Mis manos temblaron y recordé aquel día en él que me pidió que lo asesinara, queria otorgarme una libertad junto a Itachi que rechaze. Puedo ver a una joven tocando el piano, cabello rosa, una sonrisa radiante.

_\- ¿Por qué escogiste una melodía tan triste?.-_

_\- Me duele aquí madre.- mencione señalando el lugar donde se encuentra mi corazón._

_Ella sonrió._

_\- ¿Tu mente también está llena de pensamientos sobre él?.-_

_\- Cada momento.-_

_\- Eres preciosa Sakura, podrás conquistarlo.-_

_\- Eso es algo imposible. - las gotas de agua salada se derramaron en las teclas._

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, mis manos dejaron de temblar. Puedo escuchar el llanto del bebé de Hinata a lo lejos.

\- ¿_Qué darías por que tu amor sea correspondido?.-_

_\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?.-_

_\- ¿Crees en eso a lo que llaman amor?.-_

_\- Son tonterías Sakura..-_

_\- Yo quizás sacrificaria todo lo que tengo.-_

_\- ¿Todo?.-_

_\- Todo.-_

Sasuke

Sasuke

Sasuke

Hermano

\- Neji era inocente, él, él solo quería ayudarme. Fue el único que no sintió lástima por mi, él me encontró cuando nadie mas lo hizo. Fue mi único amigo en ese infierno que tu me obsequiaste. No tenía por que morir.- las lágrimas escapan, una tras otra.

Quiero ver a Neji.

\- Sólo quería que me escogieras. Jamás lo has hecho Sakura, nunca me escogiste. Itachi, Neji, Naruto. Nunca me escogiste Sakura. Siempre tuve que tomarte por la fuerza. Finges amarme Sakura. Sé que te doy asco, por un demonio yo también estoy viviendo un infierno.-

\- ¿Por qué tengo que amar a un hombre tan despreciable? Es cierto Sasuke, me das asco. Y lo único que siento por ti es un profundo odio que cada día crece más y más.-

Movi mi dedo dispuesta apretar el gatillo, si no lo asesinó, si no acabo con él, Sasuke seguirá destruyendo todo de mi. Enseguida escuche el sonido de una munición escapando de su encierro. A pesar de oírlo tantas veces aún sigo deseando cubrirme los oidos. Mis piernas tiemblan no de miedo, por algo más profundo, retrocedi con lentitud, un escalofrío recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mi espalda llegó a la pared y me deje caer muy despacio. La glock 17 tocó el suelo. Las lágrimas afloraron con más intensidad y el miedo se apoderó de mi. Levanté mis manos de mi abdomen y vi mucha sangre. Demasiada.

\- Todo va a salir bien Sakura.- Sasuke se acercó y me levanto en sus brazos, un dolor punzante empezaba a carcomer mi espalda.- Tengo que traer a Itachi, no puedo morir antes de sacarlo de ese lugar.- susurro a mi oído.- Es una misión peligrosa, no puedo llevarte. Voy a regresar y te daré la libertad. Lo que sucedió fue un accidente, Orochimaru no volverá a lastimarte.-.

\- Sasuke.- mencione con lentitud.

\- No estoy mintiendo Sakura, de verdad te a tener esa casa en la playa Sakura. Ya no mas pesadillas, no mas insomnio, no mas agonía Sakura.-

Cerre mis párpados y gruesas gotas de agua salada hicieron camino en mis mejillas. Mi hermano, mi primer amor, mi verdugo.

Acepte sus palabras como una melodía angustiosa y desesperante. Recibí el dolor como él castigo que me merecía por envolver a Neji en mi mundo. A medida que él caminaba podía sentí mi cuerpo más ligero. Puedo ver gotas de sangre que quedan en el suelo y siento sus dedos temblorosos sujentandome.

\- Quisiera morir Sasuke.- moví mi boca sin emitir ningun sonido.

Escuche que golpeó una puerta con bastante intensidad. Entramos a la habitación donde atendían a los heridos y me recosto en una camilla. Cuando se separo de mi, observe su camiseta manchada de sangre. Sus ojos están llorosos, los limpio rápidamente sin importarle ensuciarse el rostro con aquel líquido rojo. Mientras me perdía en aquella oscuridad, pude escucharlo repitiendo aquella palabra una y otra vez.

¿Por qué debería seguir viviendo? ¿Por qué tuve que sentir tanto dolor? ¿Sirvió de algo? ¿Te dio paz Sasuke?

El mundo en el que existo cae en pedazos, la tierra se abre y consume todo a su paso. Los árboles se prenden en llamas, respirar es imposible.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO FINAL**

La vida que debería irse de mis manos fugazmente me tortura transcurriendo tan lentamente que es asfixiante. Estoy concentrada en aquella melodía, calma mis pensamientos, mis angustias y mis miedos. Escucho las olas, sonrisas, la voz de mi madre.

\- Detente, no puedes acercarte.-

Retrocedí y les di la espalda. Dos pasos, quizás tres. Saque el arma. Apreté dos veces el gatillo, la primera para asesinar a mi objetivo, la segunda para herir al pianista. Los gritos empezaron, se mezclaron junto con el llanto y la sorpresa. Me quite la chaqueta mientras me envolví con las personas presas del pánico y salí de ese lugar.

Me quite la peluca conforme me alejaba y me adentré en los callejones, la ciudad está asquerosamente silenciosa. Golpee la puerta de aquel edificio viejo dos veces y me otorgaron entrada. El pintor estiro su mano hacia mí y yo me moví rápidamente.

\- Quiero el arma, deshacernos de la evidencia es primordial.-

Se la entregue sin dudar y me senté en el suelo. Unos cuantos ladridos, algunas peleas de ebrios.

El regreso a casa fue silencioso y desesperante. Al llegar Orochimaru me esperaba en su oficina, me entrego un sobre, otra fotografía. La vida de aquella persona es ahora mismo como una bomba programada con tiempo. Tic, toc, tic, toc.

En la sala observó por la ventana, la lluvia continúa sin darnos tregua.

_\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- _

_\- No regresaron.- _

_\- No te entiendo.- _

_\- Sacamos de ese lugar a Itachi, pero la noche antes de regresar Sasuke y él se marcharon. No regresaron.- _

_\- Tenías que matarlo.- grite con todas mis fuerzas. _

_-No pensé que te abandonaria en este lugar. Creí que regresaría , incluso Orochimaru, estoy seguro que tampoco esperaba ser traicionado por Sasuke. No llores Sakura, te ayudare a escapar, podemos asesinar a Orochimaru.- _

_\- No existe un lugar al que pueda ir.- _

_\- Cualquier lugar para ti es mejor que esto.- _

_\- No.- lleve mi mano al lugar donde podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón.- Voy a quedarme.- _

_\- Sakura puedes dejar este lugar atrás.- _

_\- No lo entiendes.- solté con furia.- Cuando consiga tener aunque sea un poco de paz Sasuke vendrá y lo destruirá todo. _

Una mano en mi hombro me hace girar, los ojos celestes del rubio me observan con tristeza. No hay ojeras, ni golpes en su rostro. Es de esperarlo, después de todo él y su grupo se convirtieron en los más privilegiados de la casa.

\- Boruto cumplirá un año mañana, lo celebraremos en la ciudad.-

\- ¿Qué obsequio puedo llevarle?-

\- Que estés con nosotros es suficiente Sakura.- Me alejo de la ventana.- ¿Por qué no te has marchado Sakura?.-

Una sonrisa amplia se dibuja en mi rostro. Él me observa con tristeza.

\- Finalmente encontré un lugar al cual quiero pertenecer.-

\- No.- alcanzó mi hombro.- Esto no es vida Sakura. Regresa a la ciudad Sakura. Abandona este infierno.-

Veo mis manos, están sucias. Manchadas de sangre.

A veces tengo sueños, subo escaleras, abro puertas y alguien de espaldas me esta esperando.

Una promesa vomitada al aire.

\- Sakura .-

\- Iré Naruto, nos vemos mañana. Quiero descansar.-

Aún sigo en la misma habitación que Sasuke consiguió para mí. Sentada en la cama puedo verme arrimada en la pared llena de sangre. Ella se levanta y camina hacia mí.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esperar?.-

\- No lo sé.-

\- Él nos dio la libertad, no va a regresar.-

Gotas de agua salada caen sobre las sábanas. Limpio mis mejillas con rapidez y dejo que carcajadas escapen de mi boca. Su mano protege su abdomen.

\- ¿Te duele?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Me duele más aquí.- señaló su pecho.

\- ¿Por qué no estas enojada?

\- Acabaremos con las personas que nos rompieron.-

...

Golpee la puerta dos veces, en mi mano tengo una funda de regalo, dentro se encuentra un oso de peluche bastante pequeño, fue lo mas inocente que pude encontrar, no estoy segura si en realidad debí traer algo. Un ser como él, ajeno a tanto dolor y padecimiento, no creo que merezca un objeto escogido por alguien que tiene las manos sucias de sangre.

\- Entra Sakura, me alegra mucho que decidieras venir.-

Negué con la cabeza.

\- Tengo algo importante de lo cual ocuparme, traje esto para él. -

\- Entra un rato Sakura, a todos les gustaría verte.-

\- Me dijeron que te iras del país. -

\- Dejamos toda la herencia de Hinata en manos de Orochimaru, el resto del grupo decidió aceptarlo como el líder de la organización de Hiashi, él nos ha dicho que ya somos libres.-

\- Todo termino para ti también. -

\- Ven con nosotros Sakura, no tienes que seguir con ellos. -

Se acercó y me abrazó con bastante fuerza, lo imite, me aferre con ímpetu a sus hombros. Un nudo pesado se formo en mi garganta pero conseguí tragarlo con rapidez.

\- Voy a ir Naruto.- miento.

\- Me alegra tanto escucharte decir eso Sakura. -

\- Nos vemos en la mansión Naruto. - me aleje de él.

Le entregue la funda y cruce la calle con las manos en los bolsillos, me coloque la capucha, siento mucho frío. Después de caminar por algunas horas llegue frente a esa casa. Me senté cerca de la puerta de entrada. Esperando.

¿En realidad que estoy esperando?

Observó la moto de Deidara a mi lado derecho y asiento con la cabeza. Él acelera, la cantidad de árboles a nuestro alrededor me hacen desear retroceder, tendrá una muerte junto a la naturaleza, injusto, debería morir rodeado por la podredumbre de la ciudad. Me quede un poco atrás, tres disparos seguidos, el auto que los protegía se quedó atrás. Al pasar cerca vi cabezas llenas de sangre. El siguiente auto es mío, aplaste el acelerador, Deidara vuelve a disparar alcanza una llanta, el auto esta perdiendo velocidad. Presione el botón para poder comunicarme con el rubio.

\- Es todo Deidara. Me encargo desde ahora.-

\- Intentaré evitar la llegada de los policías.-

\- Sólo vete.-

\- Te lo debo.-

Él sonríe con tristeza y su moto gira, lo veo perderse de regreso, su chaqueta volando en la dirección del viento.

Alcance la camioneta está a metros mi auto, los vidrios están cerrados, disparo con el afán de causar pánico. Me devuelven municiones, el parabrisas de mi auto esta lleno de líneas y de un agujero. Nuevamente disparo, esta vez en otra llanta, ellos pierden el control, el auto se dirige hacia la carretera de tierra, bajo la velocidad cuando veo que el choque será inminente. Golpean contra un árbol, el ruido se escurre con violencia haciendo que sonría.

Salí del auto, guarde mi arma bajo mi abrigo. Lentos pasos. Por la ventana de los asientos traseros veo al hombre que busco, se mueve confundido, me observa perplejo. El asiento del copiloto se abre, un hombre cae al suelo, tiene un montón de sangre bañando su cuello. Saque el arma y dispare sin pensarlo. Alivie tu dolor.

Abrí la puerta trasera de la camioneta ¿Me reconoces? Lo jale, él se dejó hacer como un muñeco.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- Él no habla, hace una mueca, de su frente se derrama sangre, su brazo parece estar dañado. Vulnerable.- De rodillas.- dije antes de aclararme la garganta. No puedo llorar, no frente a él. Madara me obedece. Lo apunte con la boca del arma directamente en la cabeza. - Soy Sakura Haruno, tío Madara.-

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-

\- Me dijeron todo lo que hiciste tío. -

\- No hice nada Sakura.-

\- No continúes mintiendo Madara, mírame bien.- grite, nuestros ojos se encontraron.- Tu ambición le arrebato la vida a mis padres, tus ansias de dinero me convirtieron en una asesina.-

\- Sé que no quieres hacer esto Sakura.-

\- Tú no sabes nada de mi.- grite empujando el arma contra su frente.- ¡Qué carajos puedes saber de mi! Tú, el hombre que la última vez que vi pensó que disfrutaba siendo la puta de mi propio hermano. Me engañaste.- la furia me invadió y la impotencia de aquellos días ansia hacerme derramas lágrimas. - Me engañaste, me hiciste dejar mi casa, creí en ti, fui una niña muy estúpida. Habla.- masculle con rabia.- Habla maldita sea. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-

\- Nací para algo grande Sakura sin embargo no pude conseguirlo todo con mis propias manos.-

\- Destruiste nuestras vidas. -

\- El abogado que me contacto lo planeo todo. Fugaku es mi hermano, no tienes idea lo doloroso que fue para mí.-

\- ¿Por qué?- Grite, una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

\- Te daré todo lo que quieras Sakura, puedes tener cualquier cosa que quieras, no hagas esto pequeña.-

\- Quiero a mis padres.- el llanto se incremento.- Quiero mi tiempo. Nadie puede darme eso.-

\- Todos los días de mi vida me arrepiento por lo que hice, siempre pienso en tus padres Sakura.-

Viste un traje negro elegante, lleva una corbata. Todos los días que estuve siguiéndolo vi como disfrutaba de su vida, cenas en los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad, vive en una enorme mansión mientras mis padres se pudren en un ataúd.

Él sigue viendo la luz del sol sin padecer todo el infierno que yo viví. Seguro intenta conseguir tiempo, no se arrepiente. ¿Y si lo hace? Su arrepentimiento no me devolverá a mis padres. No existía una forma de escapar, si no eran Sasuke e Itachi, sería él. Un hombre indolente, sin escrúpulos, arrepentimientos. Destruyo todo lo que se interpuso en su camino.

\- Maldito mentiroso.- dije observando sus ojos negros.

Una ligera sonrisa maliciosa marca su rostro, siento asco.

\- Creí que Sasuke acabaría contigo. Maldito cobarde.- No, no, no, no me des la razón. No, no por favor.- Matarme no te dará paz Sakura.-

El día en que mis padres murieron fue un día lluvioso, lloré, sufrí y grite.

Me pregunté ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta conmigo?

¿Qué harían mis padres en mi lugar?

¿Perdonar?

¿Vengar?

Fueron las ansias de venganza de Sasuke que rompieron cada parte de mi ser. Y es el mismo deseo de venganza que me tiene aquí.

Supongo que para ser mejor que él, lo correcto es perdonar.

Mi mano se movió hasta que la boca del arma apunto el suelo. Madara se levantó muy despacio.

Mis padres tuvieron errores, pero yo realmente los amaba, al igual que a Itachi y Sasuke.

Yo no soy mejor que Sasuke.

Levante mi arma, dos disparos. Uno en el estómago otro en el corazón, él se desplomo. La sangre mancho su elegante chaqueta. No existió paz, tampoco algo de felicidad.

Puedo ver parte de su cabeza destrozada. Mi celular empieza a sonar. Estoy llorando como una estúpida.

\- Las patrullas se dirigen al lugar Sakura. Tienes que salir de ahí.-

Un líquido caliente esta saliendo de mi brazo, realmente duele. Reprimo una mueca de dolor y continuó conduciendo, tengo que llegar a ese lugar, tengo que ver a Neji. El sonido de las dos patrullas que vienen detrás me está fastidiando. Mi pie presiona el acelerador más de lo que debería.

Encendí la radio, cuando una sonrisa se marca en mi rostro las lágrimas se derraman, mi pecho se oprime, mi alma se destroza.

Bad blood- Sleeping at Last.

Es una buena canción, triste, como toda mi puta vida desde que murieron mis padres.

Mi celular empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Dónde estás?.-

\- Deidara.-

\- ¿Dónde estás?.-

\- Voy a mi colegio. Necesito ver a Neji.-

\- Sakura él no está ahí. Iré a verte, te ayudare.-

\- Es suficiente Deidara. Has hecho demasiado por mí.-

\- Sakura no lo hagas. Voy a ir, espera por mí. Por favor espera por mi.-

\- Gracias por todo. Adiós.-

Gracias Deidara, por soportar aquel castigo por mí, por mentirme que nos quedaba poco de la tortura, por darme tu espalda como respaldo cuando sentía que iba a morir. Gracias por defenderme, por pedir que espere, por intentar salvarme.

Gracias por existir en mi mundo lleno de sombras y oscuridad.

Detuve el auto, bajé de él con rapidez, sostengo firmemente el arma. Tengo más municiones en mi pantalón, tengo otra glock en el bolsillo, un cuchillo en una correa colocada en mi muslo. Dos pequeñas granadas obsequios de Deidara. Me cubrí en el auto y solté la primera bala, las grandes puertas están cerradas pero la pequeña está abierta. Los días domingos sólo los conserjes pasan en el instituto. El disparo los alertará, intentarán cerrar la puerta, quizás no, hay que tener valor para acercarte al lugar donde se escuchan un montón de disparos.

\- Baja el arma. Ríndete. No queremos más muertes este día.-

Sujete la granada, la observe fijamente, solté el seguro, uno, dos, tres, la lance con fuerza cerca del auto de un policía. Cubrí mis oídos, entre el humo, las alarmas activándose, gritos y disparos me abrí paso a la puerta del colegio.

Entre al lugar apuntando en todas la direcciones, cerré la puerta colocando el candado. La sangre está goteando en el cemento. Di algunos pasos hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta, cerrada.

Respire profundo intentando encontrar la forma de entrar. Escuche un ruido, una lata sonando en el suelo. Me acerqué rápidamente a la oficina de limpieza. Observe por la ventana, una mujer levantó su cabeza hacia mí.

\- Por favor no me mate. Yo solo trabajo aquí, yo solo vine a limpiar, yo no, yo no.-

\- Las llaves.- dije fríamente.- Quiero las llaves.- Ella señaló con su mano la mesa.- Entrégame las llaves.-

La mujer se levantó temblorosa, sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Agarró las llaves y las dirigió hacia mí. Las sujete rápidamente y las lleve a las puertas, estas se abrieron. Una arcada me hizo vomitar. Mi visión se nubló y tuve que mover mi cabeza varias veces para recuperarme.

\- Esta rodeada, no tienes escapatoria. Entrégate.-

Limpie mi boca, seguí moviéndome.

_\- No te hare daño.- _

Eso me dijo Neji la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Una ligera sonrisa nuevamente se instala en mi rostro.

\- Ya estoy aquí Neji.-

Dispare a la puerta del edificio dos veces para que abriera, llegue al inicio de las escaleras. ¿Cuantos escalones son?

_Soy Neji Hyuga. Y creo que me gustaria ser tu amigo._

Yo también quería ser tu amiga Neji.

_Quiero que me conozcas, antes de dar el segundo paso quiero que sepas mas de mi_

_Te estuve esperando ayer en la terraza_

_Quiero hablar contigo Sakura_

_Te estaré esperando frente al parque de diversiones Sakura. No tardes._

Las lágrimas nublan mi visión.

_\- ¿Por qué Neji?.-_

_\- Porque te necesito. -_

_\- ¿A mí?-_

_\- Creo que nos necesitamos. La soledad con la que cargas la llevaba siempre conmigo a pesar de estar acompañado. Pero estar a tu lado me hace sentir que no estoy solo_

_\- Deberíamos huir juntos. De esa manera no volveríamos a sentir aquella soledad. Es una broma Neji. Huir juntos es una locura._

_\- Entiendo que sólo fue una broma. Y también comprendo que no quieras decirme lo que te ocurre Sakura. Aun así estaré a tu lado. Todos los días te buscare, te encontrare y sólo me iré para siempre cuando me lo pidas._

No era una broma Neji, yo quería irme contigo, escapar de ellos, de Sasuke.

_\- Sakura hay algo importante que tengo que decirte.-_

_\- Te escucho. -_

_\- Tenemos que hablar personalmente. -_

_\- Dentro de una semana. En la terraza.-_

_\- Esta bien.-_

_\- Neji gracias. -_

_\- Sakura si pudiera ir ahora iría. Prométeme que nos veremos dentro de una semana.-_

_\- Lo prometo. Neji tengo que cortar.-_

_\- Sakura.-_

Ha pasado más de una semana Neji, mi reloj no se detuvo ni un instante, no se detuvo ni cuando grite, llore y rogué porque se detuvieran. No se detuvo aunque sentí mi alma romperse y mi corazón descocerse. No se detuvo y los años se esfumaron ante mis ojos sumiendo mi vida en un oscuro y profundo abismo, un mundo de terror, dolor, y sufrimiento.

Pero ya estoy aquí Neji.

Finalmente estoy aquí.

Deslizo mi mano encima de la puerta y esta se mancha de líquido rojo. La empujo despacio, el viento golpea mis cabellos, es un día oscuro. Doy un paso, dos, algunos más.

Sus ojos observan en mi dirección, él sonríe, limpio las lágrimas que llenan mi rostro.

\- Sakura.-

Estoy sonriendo.

\- Gracias por esperarme. Por esperarme todo este tiempo Neji.-

\- Ya no estaremos solos nunca más.-

Muevo mi cabeza en afirmación, camino un poco más hacia él pero retrocede.

\- EstaS herida.-

\- Si.- observe mi brazo izquierdo lleno de sangre, es difícil moverlo.- Tuve que matar a mi tío.-

\- ¿Él lo merecía?-

\- Asesinó a mis padres. Lastimó a Itachi, tenía que hacerlo. Siempre quise pedirte perdón por involucrarte en mi vida.-

\- No tienes que pedir perdón Sakura, yo tome mis propias decisiones porque te amo.-

\- También te amo Neji.-

Sentí un dolor profundo posarse en mi brazo y estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio. La sangre salpicó en el piso, es una munición estancada en mi piel. Escuche pasos y camine como pude hasta colocarme frente a Neji dispuesta a defenderlo.

Mi pistola apuntando a la puerta, el escalofrió, el miedo, enojo y rabia me golpearon dejando en mi garganta una masa pesada difícil de tragar. Ellos están aquí. Itachi y Sasuke ambos con pistolas que no apuntan en mi dirección.

\- No dejaré que te haga daño Neji. Quédate detrás de mí.-

Cargue las municiones en mi arma y apunte en dirección a Sasuke.

\- No dispares Sakura. No dispares, mírame, nos dispares.- habló mi hermano mayor.

Itachi luce bien, se cortó el cabello, un poco delgado y con un tatuaje en su mano, pero se ve fuerte.

\- Me alegro que estés bien Itachi.-

\- Tenemos que irnos Sakura. Estas herida. Necesitas un hospital.-

\- Me iré con Neji.-

\- Estas.- escuchar la voz de Sasuke me hizo enfurecer, apunte en su dirección y dispare cerca de su oreja.

\- Cállate. Cállate Sasuke.-

\- Sakura.- hablo el mayor.- Tenemos que irnos, los policías están rodeando el lugar, tenemos una ruta de escape pero será bloqueada pronto.-

\- No me iré.-

\- Vine por ti Sakura, voy a protegerte. Mírame Sakura. No voy a dejar que te hagan daño.-

Subida en los hombros de Itachi me sentía más cerca del sol, del cielo. Pero él, Itachi, mi hermano, prefirió a Sasuke.

\- No necesito de ti Itachi, crecí, ya no soy la niña que necesitaba de su hermano.-

Mis dedos temblaron. Mis cumpleaños, Itachi se encargó de hacerlos un infierno. Él y Sasuke dañaron mi adolescencia.

\- No hay tiempo Sakura, no nos queda.-

\- Me quedare con Neji.-

\- Neji esta muerto.- la voz de Sasuke hizo que negará con la cabeza. Neji está vivo, él estuvo esperándome, él está detrás de mí, él está vivo.

\- Él está vivo, todo este tiempo, todo lo que duró ese infierno, Neji estuvo esperando por mi.-

Las lágrimas caen, mi pecho se oprime con fuerza.

\- Sakura hemos visto lo que le hiciste a Madara, si no vienes con nosotros te meterán a la cárcel.-

\- Quiero que se larguen.- grite.- Vete Sasuke, eres un maldito, hiciste de mi vida un maldito infierno. ¿Itachi sabe todo lo que hiciste?.-

\- Sakura tenemos que detener la hemorragia de tu brazo.-

Un disparo nos alertó, parece que intentan abrir la puerta principal.

\- Él me violó Itachi.- las palabras brotaron y la sentí como agujas incrustadas en mi garganta.- Mi hermano me violo, él me llevo a ese lugar.- perdí las fuerzas, mis rodillas tiemblan.- Por culpa de él tuve que asesinar personas.-

Itachi negó con la cabeza, su rostro se llenó de irá.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste Sasuke?.- gritó con enojo.- ¿Estás loco Sasuke?.- interrogó con furia, lo sujetó de la camiseta.- ¿Estás loco?.-

\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer, por nuestra madre.-

\- Mi madre jamás sintió odio hacia Sakura.-

\- Yo si.- él gritó.- No voy a perdonar tu existencia Sakura. No voy a perdonarme por elegir estar contigo que con mi madre. Siempre has sido una maldita molestia, siempre quise estrangularte con mis propias manos, quise que mueras aquella vez que te deje encerrada en casa, quise matarte después de que abuse de ti.-

Itachi lo soltó, lo observó incrédulo, con sorpresa.

\- Por favor.- hablo Itachi en voz baja.- Cállate.-

\- Es una puta igual que su madre.-

Negué con la cabeza, mi rostro está cubierto de llanto, los latidos de mi corazón puedo sentirlos golpeando con rapidez en mi pecho.

\- No lo hagas Sakura.- la voz de Neji me hizo dudar, mi arma está apuntando la cabeza de mi hermano. Tengo que disparar.- No lo hagas.- el castaño repite.

Si no lo asesino no tendremos escapatoria, no existirá un final feliz, tengo que acabar con él.

Me voltee un poco para observar a Neji.

\- ¿Porqué no asesinarlo?.- Lo único que encontré fue él vacío de la nada.

Cientos de serpientes subiendo por mis piernas, inyectando su veneno, dejándome sin aire.

\- Neji.- el gritó se abrió paso por mi garganta intentando devolverme cordura.- Neji.- observo a todas partes, pero a los únicos que puedo ver son a mi hermano y a Sasuke.- ¿Neji?.-

Me deje caer al suelo, hay sangre, un dolor profundo en mi brazo.

Itachi intenta acercarse.

\- No.- grité.- No me toques.-

\- Déjame ayudarte Sakura.-

\- Vete con Sasuke.- No puedo dejar de llorar, no puedo dejar de sufrir, no puedo ser feliz. No, no puedo. - Neji volverá.-

\- Perdóname Sakura.- dice Itachi, nuestros ojos se encuentran.- Perdóname.-

Mi existencia es una carga pesada, mis párpados se cierran, me dejó ir en la oscuridad de quizás un sueño feliz.

En mi sueño vi a mis padres, mamá tenía cabello largo, preparamos pastel.

-¿Por qué lloras Sakura?-

\- Estoy feliz.-

\- Adorna el pastel, a tus hermanos les gustará.-

Afirme con la cabeza, coloque frutillas alrededor de la crema.

Itachi me lleva en sus hombros, observo el cielo, las nubes, esta oscuro, tengo miedo. Me aferre a su cabeza, beso encima de su cabello.

-¿Eres feliz Sakura?.-

\- Me gusta que seas mi hermano.-

\- ¿Y Sasuke?.-

\- Sasuke también.-

Es una habitación, puedo percibir el olor de té recién hecho. La señora Mikoto está conversando con mi padre.

-Ella es mi hija.-

-Es muy bonita.-

\- ¿Cómo se llama?.-

-Sakura.-

Ella se inclinó a mi altura.

-Tengo un chocolate.-

\- Gracias.-

Estoy tocando el piano, mi padre aplaude cuando termina la melodía, hago una venia, él me abraza.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti.-

Nos observamos fijamente.

-Gracias padre.-

Estoy corriendo detrás de Sasuke, me arrebató mi oso de peluche.

-Por favor espera Sasuke.-

\- Ven por tú oso de peluche molestia.-

Debería estar molesta, pero me hace feliz correr tras él.

Mis conejillos de india están saltando, me demuestran que están felices, es un prado lleno de césped. Empiezan a correr, estoy siguiéndolos, unas manos en mi cintura me atrapan. Azrael y Uriel se detienen, volteo despacio, me encuentro con los ojos perla de Neji.

-Te amo.- dije rápidamente.

\- Te amo más Sakura.-

Estoy sonriendo.

-Quédate conmigo.-

-Toda la vida Sakura.-

La distancia termina, sus labios hacen contacto con los míos, es como algodón de azúcar, dulce, suave. Soy feliz.

-Sakura.-

-Sakura.-

-Sakura.-

Mis párpados se abren de golpe, intento agarrar algo con que defenderme pero mover mi brazo causa que me queje de dolor. Esta oscuro, la luz de la luna se filtra por las ventanas. Reconozco a Itachi, está dormido en una silla.

Me levante, tengo que irme, tengo que escapar de ellos, tengo que huir.

Una venda blanca que tiene varias manchas de sangre cubre mi brazo, conseguí sentarme, estoy mareada, todo da vueltas.

Me dirigí a la puerta a pasos lentos, gire el pomo, la siguiente habitación es la sala, una pequeña, hay dos sofás, una televisión. Tengo que ir a la salida, está cerca, unos diez pasos tal vez unos más. Moví mis pies, uno tras otro. Cerca de la puerta sentí como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera, respire profundo.

-Sakura.- reconocí su voz, me voltee aterrada. Está en el sofá, incorporándose. Nos observamos fijamente. Los recuerdos saltaron sobre mí causando temblor en todo mi cuerpo. Se levantó, llegue hasta la puerta. Quise gritar pero su mano cubrió mi boca con fuerza. Forcejee con la poca energía que me queda.- Shhh.- Él susurra en mi oreja. Aplasta mi cuerpo contra la puerta, me está oliendo, el cuello, mi cabello. Su mano libre está paseando por mi abdomen desnudo. Las lágrimas caen.- Hice todo lo que pude para alejarme de ti. Pero siempre término volviendo a ti. Vine a matar a Madara pero te atravesaste en mi camino.-

No me toques, para, por favor para.

Siempre me golpean con violencia los recuerdos, como películas se reproducen en mi cabeza, algo les da play, ver una pareja, un hombre que se parece a alguien que asesine, una mujer de cabello rojo, dos niños jugando con una pelota. Se desencadenan, incrustan dagas en mi piel, me consumen, dañan mi mente, hieren mi cuerpo y mi alma. Entonces al final de un túnel oscuro, de una noche que parece interminable, escucho su voz.

_-Te estaré esperando.- _

Neji

Sólo necesito abrir la puerta, tengo, tengo que, debo abrirla.

-Mírame.-

Su mano sujeta mi mentón, está obligándome a que observe sus ojos negros. El miedo se filtra por mis pupilas se conducen como descargas a todo mi cuerpo.

-No mas Sasuke, por favor no mas.-

\- Di que me amas.- Lo observe incrédula.- Di que me amas Sakura. Di que me amas maldita sea.-

Las lágrimas salieron una tras otra.

-Te odio.- dije entre llanto.- Te odio Sasuke.-

Él me lanzo con furia contra la puerta, mi espalda dolió y como una muñeca me deslice hasta caer sentada. Hundió su rostro en sus manos. Se arrimó en el sofá, llevo una de sus manos a su pantalón y sacó un cuchillo.

-No, no, no Sasuke.-

\- No puedo vivir contigo y tampoco sin ti Sakura.-

Negué con la cabeza cuando se acercó, agarra mis cabellos y unió su frente a la mía. Nuestros ojos se observan, ojos profundos y tristes, llenos de lágrimas. Tal vez, sólo quizás no sea tan malo desaparecer por fin de este mundo.

\- Te amo.- susurra.

-Aléjate de ella Sasuke.-

Grite cuando sentí el cuchillo incrustarse en mi abdomen, lo retira con violencia y lo levanta nuevamente hacia mí, Itachi lo sujetó y lo alejó de mí. Me estire para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, pero mucha sangre se derrama por mi abdomen caí sentada nuevamente. Sasuke e Itachi forcejean, mi hermano mayor tiene un arma, el menor intenta agarrarla.

¿Porqué Sasuke?

¿Porqué haces esto?

Si me amas déjame libre.

Me estire a pesar del dolor en mi abdomen y conseguí llegar al picaporte, la puerta se abrió y un ruido que conozco a la perfección fue perfectamente audible. Gire mi rostro, la sensación hizo que no pudiera mantenerme en pie. Sasuke cae al suelo, su mano en su abdomen. Por el rostro de mi hermano mayor caen gruesas gotas de lágrimas. Lleve mi cuerpo al marco de la puerta, sentada, sintiendo mis entrañas arder y quitarme el aire. A lo lejos las olas del mar golpean la arena. Es una playa.

-Algo.- digo débil.- Algo para detener la hemorragia.-

Itachi me observa, Sasuke se está arrastrando, toca mi pierna. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Consigue llegar cerca y deja caer su cabeza de lado sobre mis piernas, sus manos están presionando su abdomen.

-Perdóname.- dice Sasuke.

No ahora Sasuke, por favor no ahora.

**Puedo ver escalones, mis pies se mueven. Estoy subiendo. **

-Sakura.-

Itachi se inclina a mi altura, coloca una especie de tela encima de mi herida.

-Los llevaré al médico. Van a estar bien. Estarán bien.-

El tórax de Sasuke continúa subiendo y bajando.

-Está mal.- de la boca del pelinegro menor se derrama líquido rojo.- Ella es mi hermana, no puedo amarla. Por su culpa, por ella. Mi madre.- alcance su mano, está temblando. Gotas de agua salada no dejan de caer.- No lo puedes entender, es difícil, no puedo existir sin ella.-

Sus ojos dejaron de moverse, observando a la nada, él se ha ido. Itachi está llorando, lo levanta y lo abraza. También estoy llorando, todo terminó.

Todo terminó.

**Empujó aquella puerta es un día cálido, él me está esperando, el viento ondeando mis cabellos. Azrael y Uriel están corriendo, una terraza llena de césped, flores de diferentes colores. Mis cobayas corren alrededor. Estoy sonriendo, él está esperando por mí, de espaldas, observando el cielo. **

**-Ya estoy aquí.-**

**Él gira, nuestros ojos se encuentran. **

No tuvimos un comienzo, tampoco un final. Solamente fue un amor de esos que están en tu memoria, de aquellos trágicos.

Mis ojos están fijos en el horizonte, en la arena, el mar, las nubes, el cielo.

Sasuke cumplió su promesa, la casa en la playa y mi libertad.

Fin

…..

Quiero agradecer a todas mis lectoras por apoyarme a lo largo de esta historia.

Pedir disculpas por la demora en actualizar el ultimo capitulo

Muchos saludos y abrazos.

Nos leemos en los comentarios

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Darla

Alejandra

Yusu

KatherineSalvatore12

Merz

Lulufma

Sakurita94

Ahricienta


End file.
